La Cage
by Blitzz
Summary: Tout avait commencé dans le feu et le sang par une nuit sans lune. Derek avait perdu sa famille dans les flammes, Stiles, lui, avait égaré son âme. Prisonnier depuis huit longues années de Gérard Argent, alpha impitoyable, le garçon autrefois joyeux et hyperactif avait cédé la place à une bête farouche et dangereuse. Derek pourra-t-il le sauver ? UA. /!\All werewolves
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre : **Donc, heu...Eh bien c'est un UA, c'est-à-dire que presque tous les personnages sont des loups-garous. Bon, il y a des humains, des créatures bizarres et des émissaires qui restent des émissaires (c'est à-dire des druides, vous me suivez ?). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas très compliqué vous allez voir ;)

**Et enfin, note de moi : **Je peux m'exprimer ? Super ! Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer que c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom, je voulais publier ici depuis longtemps mais j'avais une autre histoire à terminer ! Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à clore une histoire avant d'en commencer une autre, parce que sinon je m'y retrouve plus et je sais - en tant que lectrice - que c'est horrible lorsqu'un auteur abandonne une fiction ! **Sachez donc que même s'il m'arrive une semaine de ne pas publier, je ne vous lâcherai jamais !** (Bon, à part si j'ai un accident et que je meurs, mais là, ce sera pas de ma faute) **BREF !** Je compte donc publier** une fois par semaine,** **les lundis de préférence**, mais je vous dis tout de suite que j'ai des **tonnes d'exams** qui arrivent en plus des partiels, donc je ne peux pourrais pas toujours être cent pour cent opérationnelle dans les semaines qui viennent ! (ayez pitié !). Voilà, j'ai enfin fini mon spitch, alorsj'arrête de vous gaver. **Bonne lecture !**

Ah oui ! Et n'oubliez pas, **un auteur n'est jamais allergique aux reviews** ! Et il n'existe pas de lecteurs timides ! (dites merci à l'écran qui vous protège XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Combien de temps ?

C'était cette question que se posait Stiles pendant ses rares moments de lucidité. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans ces sombres cachots ? Cela faisait plus d'une année, il en était certain, mais il ne pouvait dire combien avec exactitude. Il avait perdu le décompte des jours au bout du sixième mois de captivité, juste au moment où sa dernière part d'humanité avait disparu sous les grognements de sa bête. Il n'avait pu la contenir plus longtemps, il ne l'avait même pas désiré. Stiles, lorsqu'il avait été jeté dans cet endroit, n'avait que douze ans, et il n'avait pu lutter contre son loup qui, enfermé dans son esprit, avait déchaîné sa rage et prit possession de lui. Depuis lors, c'était la bête qui contrôlait ses mouvements, même si ceux-ci étaient très restreints. Elle avait essayé de s'échapper en rongeant la chaîne à sa cheville gauche qui le retenait au mur, mais sans succès. Ensuite, elle s'était attaquée à la jambe, mais ses geôliers l'avaient arrêtée avant qu'elle n'entame l'os et l'avaient puni. Bien sûr, elle avait retenté l'expérience au cours des années suivantes – certainement pour ne pas devenir folle –, mais à chaque fois cela s'était soldé par un échec, toujours très cuisant.

Stiles avait grandi pendant sa captivité, ses gardiens veillant à ce qu'il s'alimente correctement, car, après tout, ils n'étaient pas barbares au point de le laisser crever de faim. Non, ils l'étaient juste assez pour qu'il perde tout espoir de fuite et qu'il se résigne. Mais la bête en Stiles ne s'était jamais résignée. Ni soumise. Jamais. Et si Stiles avait perdu la notion du temps, ce n'était pas son cas et elle savait très exactement depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée entre les barreaux de sa cellule, mais également dans le corps de son hôte.

Huit ans.

Huit longues années qu'elle était en cage, ne pouvant se libérer, regardant simplement son monde réduit par les yeux du garçon. Un garçon qu'elle pouvait maintenant à peine entendre au fin fond de ses pensées qui portaient la couleur rouge de sa colère. Stiles n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, et pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois de ressurgir. Par exemple, lorsque l'assassin de son père se présentait à lui, vérifiant qu'il n'était toujours pas mort, mais qu'il était resté faible. Lors de ces moments, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Stiles avait juste la force de se demander combien. Combien de temps était passé ? Et combien de temps passerait encore avant que son loup ne se résigne à abandonner. Et puis, l'assassin partait, et la conscience de Stiles s'éteignait. Encore.

L'emprisonnement avait transformé ce garçon autrefois si souriant et plein de vie, en une bête féroce et sanguinaire qui n'attendait que son heure pour se venger. Le sceau qu'on lui avait apposé l'empêchait de se changer en loup, mais il n'avait jamais été moins humain depuis. Il l'empêchait également de parler, et plus que la captivité, ce fut cela qui fit basculer la conscience de Stiles. C'était comme si, avec la parole, on l'avait privé de son identité, de tout ce qui faisait de lui le garçon hyperactif et bavard que tout le monde affectionnait. Et un jour où ses geôliers s'étaient trop acharnés sur lui, lui faisant regretter de ne pas être mort avec son père, ses yeux étaient restés pourpres, ses griffes ne s'étaient plus jamais rétractées, de même que ses crocs qui, depuis lors, blessaient ses lèvres constamment. Il était devenu un loup dans un corps d'humain.

Une bête en cage.

Huit ans plus tôt, la meute des Landes, dirigée par l'alpha John Stilinski, était une meute des plus prospères. Son territoire était assez vaste, s'étendant sur une dizaine d'hectares jusqu'à la frontière sud de Beacon Hills, territoire neutre pour les loups-garous, comme l'était toutes les villes habitées par des humains. Si l'on considérait donc que toutes les meutes pouvaient se réunir dans ces no man's land, dix hectares pour dégourdir de temps en temps les pattes de vingt loups étaient largement suffisants. C'est pourquoi John Stilinski ne chercha pas à étendre son territoire et obtint facilement une alliance avec la meute des Hale qui possédait toute la forêt nord de Beacon Hills et qui ne cherchait elle aussi que la tranquillité. Cependant, cette alliance fut rompue lorsque Gérard Argent, le bêta et meilleur ami de John Stilinski qui nourrissait des rêves de pouvoirs et de grandeurs, trahit son meilleur ami. Avec l'aide de sa fille, Kate, et de quelques autres membres de la meute, il réussit à renverser l'alpha, le tuer et il prit ainsi la tête de la meute des Landes qui devint la Meute Argent. Les plus fidèles à leur ancien alpha se rebellèrent, mais comme ils ne représentaient qu'un petit nombre de loups, ils furent vite matés par le nouveau pouvoir en place, servant ainsi d'exemples aux autres qui préférèrent se taire et se soumettre.

Pourquoi la meute des Hale n'était pas venue au secours de leurs alliés ? C'était bien simple, Kate Argent s'était employée à les affaiblir juste avant le coup d'état de son père. Elle avait fait en sorte que les Hale ne puissent pas se mêler de leurs affaires, et cela avait très bien marché.

Le fils unique de John Stilinski, lui, ne put accepter cette nouvelle situation et il donna bien du fil à retordre à Gérard et ses bêtas. Le petit était un alpha né, et même à douze ans il combattit avec une férocité propre à son rang. Cependant, l'alpha trouva une solution au problème « Stiles ». Sous la contrainte, l'émissaire de la meute, Morell, dut apposer un sceau de cloisonnement sur le jeune garçon qui ne put alors ni se transformer ni s'exprimer. Gérard le jeta alors dans les geôles construites sous la gigantesque maison de l'alpha, et les membres de sa meute finirent par oublier ce gosse turbulent et hyperactif. Seuls Haigh, Brunski, Miller et lui-même, étaient autorisés à y pénétrer.

Et les voilà, huit ans plus tard, tous réunis dans ce lieu lugubre qui était devenu la demeure de Stiles Stilinski. Gérard, accompagné de ses lèche-bottes, avait improvisé une réunion près de la cage du prisonnier qui était accroupi dans un coin et les observait de ses yeux menaçants. Les bêtas n'étaient pas très à l'aise en sa présence, supportant mal son regard, mais Stiles était attaché et enfermé et Gérard était plus à craindre que ce loup famélique.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? chuchota Miller en regardant son alpha inspecter les lieux et grimacer devant leur insalubrité.

Cael Miller était un loup assez quelconque. Pas aussi grand que ses compagnons, ni aussi fort, il était cependant très intelligent. Assez intelligent pour toujours choisir le côté du plus fort. Il avait autrefois suivi aveuglément Stilinski pendant ses jours de gloire, mais n'avait pas hésité à le poignarder dans le dos en sentant le vent tourner. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus méprisable, mais son esprit tordu séduisait son alpha et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie.

- Nous sommes ici pour nous éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes appartenant à certaines personnes en qui je n'accorde pas toute ma confiance, répondit Gérard Argent de sa voix grinçante, faisant se tasser ses loups sur eux-mêmes. Je sais que quelques-uns des loups de cette meute n'approuvent pas totalement mes méthodes, mais je sais que ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous allez m'être de bon conseil, comme toujours.

- Nous vous écoutons, chef, fit Haigh.

Celui-ci vouait une admiration quasi malsaine pour son alpha. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il était un des plus jeunes bêtas de la meute et également celui qui avait le plus subi l'influence de Gérard – en dehors de la propre famille de celui-ci. Quand les parents de Haigh étaient morts vingt ans auparavant, victimes d'une bagarre avec une meute de passage, Gérard avait pris l'orphelin sous son aile, en faisant un parfait petit soldat à sa solde qui avait été très utile pour renverser son prédécesseur. L'alpha était également certain que Haigh serait bien plus fidèle que son fils, Chris, qu'il soupçonnait être un tantinet réfractaire à se soumettre à son autorité.

- Je veux le territoire de Hale.

Cette déclaration ne surprit personne. Ses bêtas savaient pertinemment que Gérard voulait annexer la forêt des Hale car elle était placée très stratégiquement par rapport à Beacon Hills. De là-bas, on pouvait anticiper l'arrivée de meutes ennemies et de dangers occasionnels. C'était aussi une très bonne cachette pour eux qui se trouvaient extrêmement à découvert dans la rase compagne, rebaptisée les Landes par Stilinski. Le gibier y était aussi très abondant, et les loups-garous préféraient la chasse en forêt plutôt que de se déplacer sur les territoires humains pour s'approvisionner. Mais surtout – et c'était probablement la raison numéro une de l'alpha – en s'emparant du territoire des Hale, il étendrait son influence sur des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres carrés, pouvant ainsi envisager des alliances avec des meutes voisines plus fortes.

- Je ne pense pas que Derek Hale vous cédera son territoire de son plein gré, intervint Harris. Et nous sommes en infériorité numérique par rapport à sa meute.

Gérard Argent dévisagea son bêta, un tic agitant le coin de sa paupière. Adrian Harris avait le don de toujours lui taper sur les nerfs, mais, derrière ses paroles emplies de sarcasmes et de mépris, se cachait une certaine sagesse qui lui avait déjà servi.

- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je veux m'allier avec Deucalion.

- Deucalion ?! s'exclama Haigh surpris. Mais…je ne comprends pas. Il vous a déjà proposé plusieurs alliances par le passé que vous avez toutes refusé…

- En effet, mais je pense que c'est le bon moment pour signer un contrat. Je suis conscient que nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner seuls face à la meute des Hale, mais avec Deucalion avec nous…

- La victoire est assurée, acquiesça Miller.

L'alpha inclina la tête, dévisageant ses bêtas avec un rictus inquiétant. Gérard Argent avoisinait peut être les soixante-cinq ans, mais il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et son agressivité était légendaire, voilà pourquoi il valait mieux faire profil bas lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

- Je voudrais que l'un de vous contacte Deucalion pour lui proposer un rendez-vous sur le lieu de son choix, tant que celui-ci est neutre. Dites-lui que je suis prêt à accepter son offre et même à céder ma fille s'il le souhaite.

- Kate ne va pas être d'accord.

- Kate n'aura pas le choix, répliqua l'alpha. Deucalion la veut depuis des années et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu conclure un accord avec lui. Aujourd'hui, s'il faut que je vende ma fille pour étendre mon territoire, je n'hésiterai pas.

Les trois bêtas frissonnèrent et baissèrent les yeux sur le sol pavé des cachots. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que la nouvelle ne les réjouissait pas – personne dans la meute n'aimait cette salope de Kate –, mais si leur alpha était prêt à marchander sa fille pour des terres, alors il était capable de tout et devenait encore plus redoutable.

- Vous pourriez peut-être tenter de parler à Hale, suggéra Miller. Des rumeurs courent sur le fait qu'il serait en train de se chercher un compagnon.

- Il a définitivement laissé tomber ses pétasses ? demanda Harris en levant un sourcil.

- Ouais. Il se cherche un mec. Peut-être que si nous lui donnons ce qu'il veut, il acceptera de fusionner nos meutes et de se ranger sous votre autorité, chef.

- Et quel homme serait assez sain d'esprit pour vouloir s'accoupler avec ce fou dangereux de Hale ? fit l'alpha intéressé par la proposition.

- Oh, pas besoin qu'il le _veuille_, chef.

Gérard haussa les sourcils et son bêta fit un mouvement de tête en direction des cellules. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Stiles, réfugié au fond de sa cage et aussi alerte que possible étant donné son état. Il n'avait pas quitté les loups des yeux un seul instant, mais n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qui s'était dit. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit l'attention se focaliser sur lui, il sut qu'il était en danger et la bête réagit instantanément. Il se jeta sur les barreaux de se prison avec l'énergie de désespoir, rugissant, essayant d'atteindre d'un coup de griffe ces loups qui restaient hors de portée.

- Depuis quand est-il aussi vigoureux ? demanda Gérard en dévisageant le prisonnier agité d'un œil mécontent.

- Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps, répondit Miller, mais il lui arrive d'avoir un regain d'énergie de temps à autre lorsqu'il est trop nourri.

Le bêta avait répondu d'une voix détendue, cependant, il fit un pas en arrière lorsque Stiles se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses barreaux, faisant clique-tiquer sa chaîne au sol.

- Ce n'est pas bien du tout ça, observa l'alpha en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux de la bête qui lui faisait face, les crocs dévoilés. Faites en sorte qu'il soit docile pour Hale, j'ai entendu dire que ce dernier était effectivement désespéré. Peut-être l'est-il au point d'accepter ma proposition, qui sait ?

Ses bêtas acquiescèrent et regardèrent leur alpha commencer à gravir les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée de sa somptueuse demeure. Au moment d'ouvrir la trappe, Gérard s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil à la bête emprisonnée avant de dire à ses subordonnés :

- J'enverrai Morell le remettre en état, alors…faites-vous plaisir.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de chacun des bêtas, et lorsque leur chef disparut en refermant délicatement la trappe derrière lui, Haigh, Miller et Harris se concertèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers le mur des tortures.

- Je prends le fouet clouté, dit Haigh en souriant comme un gamin excité devant un manège.

- Moi la batte, déclara Miller.

Il décrocha la solide batte de base-ball en fer, tandis qu'Harris sortait simplement la dague qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Ils adoraient ce genre de festivité. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Stiles, menaçants, celui-ci reconnut les outils qui lui promettaient mille et un supplices et il se rejeta au fond de sa cage en gémissant, espérant échapper à sa punition. La nature combattive de son loup s'était fait la malle en courant et il regardait le fouet clouté avec de grands yeux apeurés. Il détestait cette lanière qui déchirait sa peau et ses muscles encore plus violemment que la batte ne lui brisait les os et que la dague ne s'enfonçait dans son corps. Mais sa prison ne pouvait pas lui permettre de se protéger et les cachots résonnèrent bientôt de ses cris de douleurs pendant de très, très longues minutes alors que les bêtas se donnaient à cœur joie de le faire souffrir.

Gérard Argent sortit des cachots avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Voir son prisonnier dans un tel état de faiblesse et d'impuissance le mettait toujours d'excellente humeur. Entendre les gémissements rauques de douleur lorsque le fouet s'abattait sur la peau du fils de feu son ennemi était un pur bonheur pour ses oreilles. Sentir sa détresse, sa peur et sa solitude était encore mieux que tout. Oui, Gérard Argent était un sadique et la plus grande partie de sa meute le craignait, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Il ne voulait pas être aimé par ses bêtas, car c'était cet amour qui avait détruit John Stilinski, ce vieux loup qui s'était un peu trop reposé sur ses lauriers. Non, non, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé pour diriger la meute. Être craint c'était beaucoup mieux, il était ainsi sûr que personne n'oserait se rebeller et contredire ses ordres directs.

- Grand-père ? fit une voix derrière l'alpha.

Gérard ferma la trappe qui menait au sous-sol, étouffant ainsi les plaintes du prisonnier avant de se tourner vers sa petite-fille. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire qui se modifia cependant pour devenir plus doux.

- Oui, Allison ? Tu sembles soucieuse.

Gérard adorait sa petite-fille plus encore que Kate et Chris, ses propres enfants. Allison, âgée de vingt-et-un ans, était grande et très belle. Mais sa beauté était aussi froide que son caractère changeant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, entourant un visage de porcelaine dans lequel brillaient deux yeux noirs. De vrais joyaux, selon son grand-père qui l'admirait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. La jeune femme était une chasseuse redoutable. Gérard l'avait formé au tir à l'arc, au combat à l'arme blanche comme à mains nues et elle était vite devenue sa meilleure guerrière. Il avait fait d'elle une sentinelle. Avec deux autres loups de la meute, elle était chargée de patrouiller sur leur territoire et d'éliminer toute menace un peu trop proche, et jusque là, elle s'était acquittée de sa tâche avec brio.

Mais en cet instant, son visage normalement impassible arborait quelques lignes d'inquiétude qu'elle chassa assez vite. Elle ne pouvait pas faire preuve de franchise et dire à son grand-père qu'elle désapprouvait totalement le sort du pauvre garçon enfermé là-dedans. Personne ne méritait d'être retenu captif aussi longtemps, et encore moins un loup qui avait besoin de liberté. De nombreuses rumeurs courraient au sein de la meute au sujet du prisonnier, d'ailleurs. Certaines disaient qu'il avait les yeux rouges et que c'était pour cette raison que Gérard l'avait enfermé, éliminant un concurrent potentiel pour la place d'alpha. D'autres affirmaient que le garçon était devenu complètement fou au fil des années, ce dont Allison était persuadée. Aucun être vivant, humain ou non, ne pouvait rester sain d'esprit en étant enfermé dans un lieu sombre et exigu pendant autant de temps. Les dernières rumeurs qui circulaient étaient les moins crédibles pour la jeune femme. Certains loups-garous, les plus âgés de la meute, racontaient qu'ils avaient déjà vu le garçon se transformer entièrement huit ans auparavant. Mais Allison n'y croyait pas, c'était tout simplement impossible. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un seul loup-garou capable de réaliser une transformation complète en ce jour. Il semblait logique pour elle de penser que si même son grand-père n'y parvenait pas, personne ne pouvait le faire. Et encore moins un gamin âgé de douze ans à l'époque. Et puis, elle n'en avait pas non plus le souvenir. En réalité, même si elle avait quasiment le même âge que Stiles, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui. Ils n'avaient pas été amis à l'époque, car le garçon traînait beaucoup avec Garrett et Violet qu'elle même détestaient. Ils étaient trop…tordus et n'étaient animés que par la soif de reconnaissance et l'envie de faire du mal aux autres. Garrett lui avait déjà joué des tours pendables quand ils étaient enfants, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu le digérer. Elle avait la vague impression que Stiles avait essayé une fois ou deux d'intervenir en sa faveur auprès des deux terreurs, mais c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne se rappelait même plus à quoi il ressemblait, juste qu'il avait de grandes fossettes autour de la bouche et que celle-ci souriait en permanence…Mais c'était il y avait bien des années, aujourd'hui, Stiles devait avoir énormément changé et n'avait certainement pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de rire…

- Non, tout va très bien, répondit la jeune louve avec un temps de retard. Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai rassemblé la meute dans le salon, comme tu m'as demandé de le faire.

- C'est très bien, ma fille. Allons-y.

Gérard posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Allison et ils se rendirent dans le vaste salon de la maison de l'alpha et de sa famille. Le patriarche des Argent avait toujours eu le goût du luxe, aussi, lorsqu'il avait pris le pouvoir, s'était-il empressé de construire cette demeure à l'image des villas romaines dans les films hollywoodiens à l'emplacement du chaleureux cottage des Stilinski qu'il avait fait rasé. Allison détestait cette maison. Tout y était trop glacial, trop austère, trop ordonné, exactement à l'image de son grand-père. Un grand-père qui lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. Son père, Chris, n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec Gérard. Il était beaucoup plus paternel et attentif à elle, il la rassurait et lui apportait du réconfort lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, même s'il pouvait parfois se montrer très sévère dans ses enseignements. Victoria Argent, était en revanche tout le contraire de ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une mère. Hautaine et froide, elle n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté d'amour pour sa fille et, de part son caractère, s'entendait extrêmement bien avec le père de son mari. En fait, la jeune femme ne pouvait réellement se fier qu'à son père…

Ainsi, comme Allison l'avait dit, la meute était rassemblée dans le salon, attendant leur alpha. Lorsque Gérard arriva, vêtu de son élégant costume gris sur-mesure, les loups-garous se levèrent de leur siège et inclinèrent la tête dans sa direction en signe de soumission. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'alpha qui se positionna en face de ses bêtas. Il adorait leur docilité et il adorait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux. Les bêtas, donc, relevèrent la tête une minute plus tard, comme le voulait la coutume, et sur un signe de Gérard, ils purent se rasseoir. L'alpha les contempla un instant, les jaugeant comme à chaque fois. Il savait que les loups comme Haigh, Miller et Harris exécuteraient ses ordres sans rechigner. C'était le cas de Brunski, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui, malgré qu'il ne soit plus de la prime jeunesse, était un des loups les plus sordides dont il avait eu l'honneur de croiser la route. Et puis, il y avait également Silas, sa deuxième sentinelle, qui le suivrait quoi qu'il pourrait dire…Mais il y avait également des loups comme son fils, Chris, et aussi comme Jordan Parrish, qui, même s'ils ne le disaient pas, n'appréciaient pas les pratiques de Gérard et parlaient dans son dos.

- J'ai pris une importante décision, commença enfin l'alpha en croisant ses mains derrière son dos. Depuis quelque temps, vous avez remarqué que nous nous faisons de plus en plus attaquer par les créatures de passage et les meutes nomades, et que cela est dû au fait que nous soyons sur un territoire ultra découvert.

Gérard marqua une pause le temps que ses bêtas montrent leur assentiment par des hochements de tête. Jusque là, tout le monde était d'accord. Depuis plus de deux mois, ils avaient déjà dû repousser une dizaine de korrigans malveillants, une famille de wendigos et une meute inopportune. Sans leur druide, beaucoup d'entre eux auraient pu laisser la vie dans ces dernières batailles, mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu de pertes, leurs défenses étaient affaiblies. Changer de territoire était aujourd'hui une question de survie, car malgré l'efficacité des sentinelles, leurs frontières étaient faibles.

- Que proposes-tu, père ? demanda Chris Argent qui était resté debout aux côtés de sa femme.

L'alpha dévisagea son fils tout en se demandant si celui-ci ne finirait pas par le décevoir à un moment ou à un autre. Sa femme était vraiment parfaite, mais lui…Il avait des idées bien trop différentes des siennes.

- Nous allons prendre le territoire des Hale.

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur la meute. Ils savaient tous que la meute Hale comptait plus de loups-garous que la leur et qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à leur alpha. Derek Hale était réputé pour être un combattant redoutable et sans pitié. Des tas de légendes couraient sur lui et même si la plupart étaient certainement fausses – comme le fait qu'il aurait tuer une goule en lui arrachant la gorge avec ses crocs –, il y avait certainement une part de vérité dans ce qui se racontait. Et rien de ce qui se racontait ne mettait Derek Hale en position de faiblesse, pas une fois.

- Je suis conscient du fait de notre infériorité numérique, continua Gérard conscient de la tension de ses bêtas. C'est pourquoi je vais essayer de marchander avec l'alpha. Haigh, Harris, Morell et Kate viendront avec moi à Beacon Hills pour rencontrer Derek Hale. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est souvent fourré avec ses bêtas dans ce bar à l'extrémité de la ville…

- Le _Level One _? fit Garrett, un des plus jeunes loups de la meute.

Allison n'essaya même pas de retenir sa grimace. Garrett sortait beaucoup avec sa compagne, Violet, pour faire les quatre cents coups à Beacon Hills et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il connaisse cet endroit où de l'alcool pouvait certainement être servi aux mineurs. Bon d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu coincée, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amis avec qui elle aurait pu sortir !

- C'est ça.

- Et si tu n'arrives à rien avec Hale ? demanda Chris.

- Alors je demanderai de l'aide à Deucalion.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Kate en bondissant de son fauteuil. Mais, père ! Tu sais que Deucalion ne veut s'allier avec nous seulement si tu…

- Seulement si j'accepte qu'il fasse de toi sa compagne, oui, oui, je sais. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te faire à l'idée, car Hale est une tête de mule.

Kate eut l'air de vouloir protester une nouvelle fois, mais son père leva une main et la foudroya du regard. Kate était peut-être bien la seule de la meute à se ficher totalement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle désobéissait à l'alpha. Allison admirait littéralement sa tante pour cela, même si elle avait de nombreux défauts. A commencer par son goût vestimentaire…

- Il me semble que par le passé tu as déjà eu à faire la putain pour un alpha et que cela ne t'a pas dérangé. Ce ne sera pas très différent cette fois-ci, je t'assure, ajouta Gérard d'une voix sèche.

La femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'abstint de faire un nouveau commentaire. Les hommes de la meute la regardaient avec des sourires goguenards qui la firent se renfrogner et bouder dans son coin. Il était vrai que huit ans plus tôt, son père lui avait demandé de séduire Derek Hale afin de détourner l'attention de sa meute pendant qu'il s'occuperait de l'alpha Stilinski. Kate avait mené sa mission à bien d'une main de virtuose : elle avait couché avec Derek, alors âgé de dix-huit ans, et avait acquis sa confiance, ce qui lui avait permis de s'approcher de sa meute et de mettre le feu à la demeure du couple alpha sans qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien. Kate avait réduit la famille Hale en cendres la nuit où son père avait tranché la gorge de John Stilinski. Sans elle, il ne serait pas là où il était aujourd'hui, même si elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait adoré jouer avec le jeune Derek… Eh, elle avait quand même du mérite ! Et certainement aucune envie de se frotter à Deucalion ! Si elle avait peur de quelqu'un, c'était bien de lui, ce mec était un véritable monstre !

- Avant de partir, reprit Gérard en voyant que sa fille s'était calmée, je voudrais que tu ailles t'occuper du garçon, Morell. Tu as dix minutes.

La druide, restée à l'écart du reste de la meute, se raidit en entendant ces paroles, mais ne contesta pas son alpha. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement du salon et se dirigea vers la trappe menant au sous-sol. Combien de fois y était-elle allée pour soigner le pauvre garçon qui y était retenu prisonnier ? De trop nombreuses, semblait-il. Alors qu'elle se résignait à devoir descendre dans les cachots, la trappe s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant sortir Harris, Miller et Haigh, tous trois essoufflés et couverts de sang, mais arborant des sourires fiers et satisfaits. Ces trois brutes épaisses avaient encore fait du mal à Stiles…

- Oh, Marine, fit Miller d'une voix séduisante. Tu viens voir comment va notre prisonnier ?

- L'alpha veut que j'aille le soigner avant que nous partions à Beacon Hills, répondit-elle d'une voix grinçante.

- Tu viens avec nous voir Hale ? s'étonna Harris.

- Il semblerait…Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, ordonna la femme sans se laisser impressionner par les trois loups-garous qui lui faisaient obstacle.

Ces derniers échangèrent des regards amusés avant de s'écarter de la trappe, révélant les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans la noirceur du sous-sol.

- Fais bien ton boulot, Marine, s'esclaffa Haigh. Il faut que la bête soit au goût de Hale, après tout !

- Comment ça ?

Mais les trois loups ne lui répondirent pas et s'éloignèrent en riant à gorge déployée, et en se donnant l'accolade, partageant une blague connue d'eux seuls. Marine Morell fronça les sourcils avant de les chasser de son esprit et de commencer à descendre les marches. N'étant pas un loup-garou, elle ne voyait rien dans le noir, mais elle ne trébucha pas, connaissant cet escalier par cœur. Dieu qu'elle le détestait, cet escalier !

Ce fut seulement une fois arrivée en bas qu'elle tâtonna à sa gauche pour trouver l'interrupteur. Une lumière orangée et vacillante se répandit aussitôt dans les cachots lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton. Les circuits électriques, vieux et mal entretenus, grésillaient dangereusement et l'émissaire frissonna, tant à cause du froid qui régnait dans l'endroit qu'à cause de son atmosphère lugubre. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur métallique du sang…Etait-elle prête à découvrir le jeune homme étendu dans une mare de sang pour la énième fois de sa vie ? Elle savait qu'elle en ferait encore des cauchemars pendant très longtemps et que son impuissance face à la situation la tarauderait en permanence…

La femme se mit en marche d'un pas hésitant entre les cellules vides, jusqu'à arriver devant celle du prisonnier, située tout au fond du cachot. Lorsqu'elle découvrit avec horreur la scène qui s'étendait devenant elle, elle poussa un cri et plaqua une main tremblante devant sa bouche. Elle en avait vu des choses moches depuis que Stiles était enfermé ici, mais rien n'équivalait le spectacle atroce auquel elle assistait. Le sol de la cellule était marqué par des traînées de sang et toutes convergeaient vers la loque de chairs sanguinolentes entassée dans l'angle que formaient les murs de la cellule. Sans hésiter un instant, la druide entra dans la cage que les bourreaux du garçon n'avaient pas refermée. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents, évaluant la situation. A chaque fois qu'elle venait voir le prisonnier, il était toujours inconscient et ne remarquait pas sa présence, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant blessé. Les loups s'étaient acharnés sur lui sans aucune pitié jusqu'à laisser le garçon pour mort.

Morell s'agenouilla à côté du garçon sur le sol froid de la cellule et elle l'examina sans le toucher. Seulement vêtu d'un caleçon sale, il était recroquevillé sur le côté droit, la tête cachée entre ses bras et les jambes repliées. Il avait essayé de se protéger du mieux qu'il l'avait pu sans beaucoup de succès. Le fouet clouté avait fait de nombreux ravages, lacérant son dos, sa poitrine et ses jambes tandis que des coups de poignard étaient visibles sur son abdomen. Il perdait énormément de sang par toutes ses blessures et la majorité de ses os semblaient brisés. La druide jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cellule, ses yeux se posant sur le mur qui exhibait les nombreuses armes de tortures. La batte en fer était couverte de sang, de même que le fouet et Morell devina que cette ordure d'Harris s'était servi de son propre couteau pour transpercer la peau du garçon. Il l'avait toujours sur lui, le faisant en permanence tourner entre ses doigts comme une menace silencieuse…

Ravalant ses larmes et sa honte d'appartenir à une meute capable d'une telle cruauté, l'émissaire de la meute Argent sortit des herbes de la sacoche qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et entreprit de soigner les plaies du garçon. En dix minutes, elle pouvait arrêter les hémorragies et accélérer le processus de cicatrisation, mais rien de plus. Le pauvre Stiles allait rester marqué à vie par cette séance de torture comme il l'avait été de toutes les précédentes. Morell espérait juste qu'elle parviendrait à le sauver cette fois encore…

Une heure plus tard, Gérard était au _Level One_ accompagné de Kate, Harris, Haigh et Morell. Cette dernière était dans un état semi-léthargique lié à toutes les dépenses d'énergie qu'elle avait dû faire pour garder le gamin en vie. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée et choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu et encore plus effrayée par son alpha et ses compagnons. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir sauvé le prisonnier, peut-être aurait-elle fait preuve de clémence en le laissant mourir…C'était certainement ce que Stiles désirait depuis longtemps, ne plus supporter la faim et la soif, les tortures quotidiennes, le manque de chaleur, l'absence de liberté…Oui, Morell aurait mieux fait de le laisser mourir, mais si elle l'avait fait, l'alpha l'aurait violemment puni à son tour. Et même si elle était courageuse, elle tenait assez à sa vie pour ne pas défier Argent. La druide se frotta inconsciemment les bras. Elle avait dû rester un long moment sous la douche à se frotter vigoureusement pour enlever toutes les traces de sang et elle avait aussi jeté ses vêtements imbibés d'hémoglobine, n'essayant même pas de les récupérer. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait un jour la force de retourner dans les cachots et de supporter cela…

Lorsque Gérard était entré dans le bar bondé suivi par ses bêtas, les humains avaient tourné la tête vers eux avant de vite regarder ailleurs, conscients des emmerdes ambulantes qui venaient de franchir la porte. L'alpha avait toujours eu cet effet glacial sur les gens qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à cultiver. Ça lui donnait de l'importance. Sans faire plus attention aux humains ou au barman qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux, il fouilla du regard la salle, cherchant Derek Hale. Ce dernier ne devrait pas être très difficile à repérer après tout.

- Ils sont au bar, chef, déclara Haigh une seconde plus tard en désignant le comptoir par-dessus la musique et les bruits de conversations.

Gérard tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et un sourire torve étira sa bouche. Derek Hale était assis sur un tabouret de bar, lui tournant le dos. L'alpha était reconnaissable entre tous, car, en plus d'être très grand et baraqué, il portait toujours le même blouson en cuir noir avec un loup frappé dans le dos. Et puis tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel loup, mais un alpha. Un vrai. Gérard repéra vite les deux bêtas d'Hale flanqués à ses côtés, chacun buvant une bière en rigolant joyeusement. Ils semblaient jeunes et l'un d'eux ne devaient avoir guère plus de dix-huit ans. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'être majeur, pour tout dire.

- Très bien, déclara Gérard. Allons voir Hale et surtout, restons courtois.

Ses bêtas acquiescèrent en souriant et suivirent leur chef, restant un pas derrière lui alors que Kate trottinait aux côtés de son père. Celle-ci était carrément excitée à l'idée de revoir son ancien amant après huit ans. Savait-il que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur, Laura ? Savait-il qu'elle n'avait fait que le manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins ? Oh, oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il n'avait certainement pu jamais le prouver, voilà pourquoi la meute Hale n'avait jamais cherché à se venger. Et puis, après l'incendie, Derek était devenu l'alpha et il avait probablement eu plein de choses à remettre en ordre pour s'autoriser à penser à la trahison de Kate. Ce qu'il avait eut le temps de faire les huit années suivantes…Cela aurait dû refroidir Kate, mais ce fut l'effet inverse. Après tout, Derek pourrait toujours lui en vouloir, mais jamais il ne pourrait nier avoir pris son pied avec elle.

Lorsque les membres de la meute Argent arrivèrent à quelques pas derrière les trois autres loups-garous, les deux bêtas se tournèrent sur leur siège, les regardant avec surprise et circonspection. Le plus vieux des deux avait la peau mate – sûrement due à des origines mexicaines –, et il avait les épaules larges et les bras musclés, montrant que même s'il était jeune, il était un combattant. C'était de lui, plus que de l'autre bêta plus mince et moins grand, que Gérard devrait se méfier si leur prochaine discussion tournait mal. Kate, qui avait toujours aimé les mecs plus jeunes qu'elle, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment, _vraiment_ craquant. Les jeunes étaient influençables, malléables, c'était ça qui faisait tout leur charme à ses yeux de femme accomplie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Argent ? demanda l'alpha Hale d'une voix rauque.

Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas retourné pour faire face à Gérard, lui manquant ostentatoirement de respect.

- Parler, répondit l'alpha.

Derek Hale, après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée qui restait au fond de son verre de whisky, se tourna enfin vers eux. Le cœur de Kate se mit aussitôt à battre la chamade et elle sentit son excitation descendre aussitôt vers des zones plus équatoriales de son anatomie, oubliant totalement le petit jeune. Bon sang, Derek avait toujours été très attirant par le passé, mais il n'avait plus rien à voir maintenant avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu huit ans plus tôt. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses anciennes rondeurs, révélant des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire carrée. Une barbe de plusieurs jours mangeait son menton et le creux de ses joues, ce que Kate trouva cela super méga sexy. De même que son regard bleu-vert qui avait gagné en intensité et qui se teinta furtivement de rouge lorsqu'il se posa sur elle…Elle en eut la chair de poule…

- Kate, cracha-t-il d'une voix furieuse alors qu'il serrait les poings. Que me vaut le déplaisir de cette visite ?

- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi, fit Gérard. Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit plus discret ?

Derek le jaugea du regard avant de toiser les deux bêtas et l'émissaire derrière eux. Celle-ci avait l'air quelque peu déconnecté, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait, et les deux autres ne représentaient clairement pas une menace pour un alpha de son envergure. Sans vouloir se vanter, Derek connaissait très bien la mesure de sa force et il pouvait également faire confiance à ses compagnons pour l'épauler en cas de besoin. Voilà pourquoi il suivit Gérard Argent sans mot dire jusqu'à une table dans un coin reculé du bar où les oreilles humaines ne pourraient les entendre. Ils s'assirent face à face et Derek laissa l'autre alpha prendre la parole en premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui sollicitait une entrevue, alors qu'il parle. Et vite. Derek avait une bouteille de whisky à finir avant de rentrer chez lui. Sans compter que la présence de Kate à quelques centimètres de lui, lui hérissait littéralement le poil.

- Voici Harris et Haigh, deux de mes bêtas, fit Gérard en présentant les deux hommes assis à ses côtés. Et Morell, notre émissaire.

La jeune femme à l'air perdu leur fit vaguement un sourire avant de baisser la tête sur la table. Derek trouva qu'elle ressemblait à son propre émissaire, Alan Deaton, mais il se faisait certainement des idées.

- Et voici Kate, ma fille, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez.

Derek étouffa un grondement menaçant. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette garce ! Elle avait détruit sa famille ! L'alpha prit pourtant sur lui pour ne pas exprimer sa colère à voix haute, et présenta ses bêtas à son tour :

- Scott, Liam.

Scott était le beau mâle au teint mat et Liam le plus jeune. Hmm. Kate se lécha les lèvres. Bon, Derek restait le spécimen le plus alléchant, mais il avait plus l'air de vouloir l'étrangler que de l'embrasser. Dommage…Elle aurait bien voulu remettre ça avec lui, en huit ans, il avait dû affiner ses techniques…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda abruptement l'alpha des Hale en plongeant son regard vert d'eau dans celui de Gérard.

- Trouver un arrangement.

Derek s'adossa à sa chaise, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ce mouvement écarta les pans de son blouson en cuir, dévoilant un tee-shirt gris qui épousait chaque muscle saillant du torse de l'alpha. Kate en eut l'eau à la bouche – encore – et son père ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, déplorant le manque flagrant de contrôle de sa fille. Elle avait toujours été dirigée par ses hormones, se foutant complètement des risques qu'elle prenait et qu'elle faisait courir aux autres.

- A quel sujet ? demanda encore Derek en ignorant le regard appréciateur de son ancienne petite-amie.

- Ma meute se trouve sur un territoire extrêmement exposé et plusieurs de mes femelles sont enceintes, déclara Gérard d'un ton posé, sachant que Derek serait plus enclin à considérer sa proposition s'il dévoilait ses faiblesses.

Bien sûr, il mentait. Aucune des femelles de la meute Argent n'étaient enceintes, mais ni ses bêtas, ni sa fille, ni son émissaire, ne le trahirent. Kate était bien trop obnubilée par Derek pour penser objectivement à quelque chose, Morell était toujours aussi absente, et Harris et Haigh marchaient à fond dans son plan. Derek avalerait son mensonge…

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

…ou pas finalement.

- Je voudrais avoir ta permission avant d'installer ma meute dans la forêt, déclara Gérard sachant qu'ils arrivaient au cœur de la conversation.

Hale fronça les sourcils avant de décroiser les bras. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose dans ce genre, mais il avait à présent toute son attention.

- Tu veux que je te cède un morceau de mon territoire ?

Ses bêtas, Scott et Liam, se tendirent aussitôt, retroussant juste assez leurs lèvres pour dévoiler le bout de leurs crocs. Un léger grondement naquit de la poitrine du basané qui menaçait Harris du regard. Celui-ci venait de sortir sa dague fétiche. Il regarda un instant Scott avec un petit rictus, avant de commencer à graver le bois de la table. Le barman, derrière le comptoir, les regarda, mécontent et désapprobateur, mais il n'osa pas intervenir. Ces mecs avaient l'air dangereux à des kilomètres et il connaissait assez Derek Hale pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler de ses histoires. Il préférait payer les dégâts après plutôt que de devenir lui-même un dommage collatéral…

- Dans l'idéal, je voudrais que tu me cèdes ton territoire et ta meute, mais un morceau de territoire me conviendrait assez pour l'instant, plaisanta Gérard.

Évidemment, tout le monde comprenait par ces paroles qu'elle était sa véritable intention. De toute façon, deux alphas ne pouvaient pas vivre en se partageant un territoire sans que l'un des deux n'essaye de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. À moins qu'ils ne soient compagnons, évidemment. Ce que Gérard et Derek ne seraient – et tout le monde pouvait l'affirmer sans hésitation – jamais.

- Et tu penses que je vais sérieusement envisager de te laisser t'installer, ta meute et toi, près de la mienne ? fit Derek d'une voix rauque et emprunte de menaces.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose à te donner en échange.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'Argent pourrait-il donc avoir qui le convaincrait de céder son territoire et de mettre en péril la sécurité de sa meute ? Parce qu'il était absolument hors de question que cette traîtresse de Kate ne s'approche à moins d'un kilomètre de l'endroit où il vivait ! Il avait parmi sa meute de jeunes loups-garous encore vulnérables qui ne sauraient pas comment se défendre face à cette harpie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me proposer qui ait autant de valeur que mon territoire ? Je suis curieux de le savoir.

Gérard lui adressa un sourire indulgent alors que sa fille lui jetait un regard interrogateur. Il ne l'avait pas mise au courant de la nature de leur monnaie d'échange, et il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas en être heureuse, tout comme il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu un malheureux faible pour l'alpha Hale. Kate était au courant que leur prisonnier était encore en vie, mais elle avait toujours eu l'interdiction formelle de l'approcher. Gérard savait que s'il avait laissé sa fille s'amuser avec Harris, Miller et Haigh, le jeune Stilinski aurait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

- J'ai un jeune mâle loup-garou – homosexuel de surcroît – tout juste prêt à être sailli. Et j'ai entendu dire que c'était ce que tu recherchais en ce moment…

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux de l'alpha et Gérard sut qu'il l'avait ferré. Passé un certain âge, les lycanthropes se vouaient corps et âme à la recherche d'une ou d'un partenaire avec qui ils pourraient fonder une famille. Derek Hale avait vingt-six ans et cela devait probablement le travailler jour et nuit.

- QUOI ? s'écria Kate attirant une fois de plus l'attention sur elle. Qu'est-ce que…Père ! Derek n'est certainement pas attiré par les mâles, je peux te le certifier !

Son père lui jeta un regard agacé quand Harris lui répondit :

- Tu devrais prêter plus d'attention aux rumeurs, Kate. Apparemment, Hale s'est fait larguer par sa dernière copine – Paige, c'est ça ? – parce qu'il l'avait trompé avec un jeune humain.

Derek poussa un grognement mécontent dans sa direction et ses griffes éraflèrent soudainement la table. Sa vie privée ne regardait personne, et ce qui s'était passé avec Paige ne devait en aucun cas être répandu, il avait assez honte comme ça.

- Oh, on dirait que j'ai visé juste, n'est-ce pas ?

- Adrian, reste tranquille, lui ordonna Gérard à voix basse. Nous ne voudrions pas nous battre dans une zone neutre, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela eut le mérite de ramener la conscience de Derek à la surface, et il arrêta de grogner tandis que ses griffes se rétractaient. Cependant, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas trancher la gorge de Kate lorsque celle-ci le regarda d'un air effaré.

- Un mâle ? Sérieusement ? Tu…Tu cherches un mâle pour compagnon ?

- Pas toi ? rétorqua Derek d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Kate un court instant et il put se concentrer de nouveau sur Gérard Argent, la réelle menace ici.

- Où est l'entourloupe, Argent ?

- Eh bien, c'est un mâle particulier, répondit le père de Kate en souriant.

- Particulier comment ?

- Il est un peu sauvage et rebelle. J'ai dû l'enfermer pour un temps parce qu'il contestait mon autorité.

- Enfermé ? releva Derek.

Il n'était, bien sûr, pas sans savoir que Gérard Argent était un alpha qui pouvait se montrer très cruel envers les membres de sa propre meute, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à emprisonner un de ses loups-garous. Même lui, connut pourtant pour son absence de pitié envers ses ennemis, ne pouvait pas résister à ses bêtas. Il avait horreur de l'avouer, mais ils réussissaient à l'amadouer assez facilement.

- Il n'a pas été facile à mâter et il lui arrive parfois d'avoir des élans d'insoumission, mais c'est un jeune vigoureux et plutôt séduisant.

- Il est vierge ?

- C'est important ? s'étonna Gérard.

- Oui. Je veux savoir s'il pourra résister à mes assauts, dit Derek d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Kate grimaça, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. Son ex était vraiment pédé, ça, c'était un coup dur à encaisser pour elle. Mais après tout, peut-être lui restait-il une chance de le faire changer d'avis. C'était un tel gâchis de ne pas profiter d'autant de testostérone concentrée dans un mâle aussi séduisant que Derek Hale. De son côté, ce dernier était en train de prier pour que la réponse soit négative, car il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'embarrasser d'un mâle inexpérimenté qu'il faudrait prendre le temps de séduire.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est vierge, répondit Gérard en interrogeant ses bêtas du regard.

Ceux-ci hochèrent discrètement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas touché au prisonnier. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Ils ne se seraient jamais abaissés à ça ! Derek poussa un grognement affligé puis haussa les épaules.

- Mais il est résistant, ça je peux te l'assurer, insista le patriarche Argent.

Hale sembla réfléchir jusqu'à ce que son bêta, Liam, s'exclame :

- Voyons, Derek ! Tu ne vas sérieusement pas envisager leur proposition !

- Son nom ?

- Pardon ? fit Gérard.

- Le nom du mâle que tu veux me présenter, grogna Derek.

- Oh, il se fait appeler _Stiles_, mais je suis certain qu'il ne dirait pas non si tu le baptises autrement…

L'alpha au blouson de cuir ne releva pas le sarcasme est se perdit dans ses pensées. _Stiles. _Cela ne sonnait pas comme un vrai prénom, mais plutôt comme un surnom. Qui appellerait volontairement son fils _Stiles _? C'était quasiment un crime contre le bon goût. En tous cas, Gérard parlait de lui comme d'une épine embêtante dans son pied…Peut-être que ce mâle en valait le coup tout compte fait ? Mais certainement pas assez au point de laisser son territoire à Argent !

- Je veux voir ce mâle, ce _Stiles_, déclara enfin Derek après une minute de réflexion.

- Non ! l'interrompit encore Kate. Je t'assure qu'il n'en vaut pas le coup, bordel ! C'est juste un gamin complètement abruti ! Il est faible et maigre ! En clair, il n'a absolument rien pour lui !

Gérard abattit sa main sur la table avec force, les faisant tous sursauter. Pour autant, sa fille ne se recula pas et continua de dévisager Derek avec un air courroucé. Depuis qu'ils étaient assis autour de cette table, elle faisait tout pour attirer son attention, mettant en avant son décolleté pigeonnant et ses lèvres barbouillées outrageusement de gloss. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que pour une femme d'une trentaine d'années sa dégaine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vulgaire.

- J'en jugerai par moi-même, fit Derek d'une voix sourde en la fusillant du regard.

Cela ne la dissuada pas d'arrêter ses jérémiades pour autant.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de…de_…_d'_attirant_ chez cet avorton !

- Bien sûr, ricana Derek, alors que chez toi…

- Je suis heureuse que tu t'en rendes enfin compte, mon lapin. Tu sais, si ce qui t'intéresse c'est la s…

- Kate ! s'exclama son père outré.

- Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle, reprit Kate sans prêter attention à Gérard. Je serais très honorée de remplir toutes les utilités que tu peux trouver chez un mâle.

Scott et Liam grimacèrent simultanément alors que Derek contemplait son…_erreur_ de jeunesse avec des yeux pleins de dégoût.

- Oh, non, Kate, détrompe-toi, tu ne peux pas me donner ce qu'un compagnon, plus qu'un mâle encore, pourrait m'apporter.

- Si c'est juste une queue que tu veux trouver, cherche quelqu'un d'autre que _Stiles _!

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Kate eut la décence de rougir de gêne.

- Il ne fera pas un bon compagnon, chuchota-t-elle férocement.

Le coup de pied qu'Haigh mit dans sa chaise la ramena à l'ordre et elle ferma enfin sa grande bouche.

- C'est vrai, ça, dit Derek en fixant de nouveau l'alpha Argent. Qu'est-ce qui me certifie qu'il sera un bon compagnon ? Et qu'il est gay, surtout ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il est parfait pour un alpha, surtout dans ton genre. Vif, rebelle… Et pour ce qui est du reste…Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le convaincre, il ne fera pas le difficile.

Derek se mordilla les lèvres, laissant croire à Gérard qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un mâle, jeune, vierge et peut-être même pas gay ? Mais il n'allait pas non plus se mentir, en ce moment il était tellement désespéré qu'il pourrait accepter une rencontre avec le dernier des clochards. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point, mais pas loin quand même…

- Je dois bien avouer que tu as piqué ma curiosité, mais pour ce qui concerne mon territoire…C'est non, déclara Derek mettant fin au suspens.

Scott et Liam semblèrent particulièrement satisfaits par cette réponse tandis qu'Argent esquissait une moue disgracieuse. Ses bêtas étaient nerveux et parmi eux, seule Kate paraissait avoir trouvé son compte dans cette conclusion.

- Mais je veux bien voir ce fameux mâle.

Gérard éclata d'un rire cruel tout en secouant la tête. Les quatre bêtas – et même Kate cette fois – ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant ce son grinçant résonner jusque dans leurs os. Évidemment, Derek Hale n'était pas si facilement impressionnable et il se contenta de rajuster son blouson. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur Gérard Argent et savait très bien ce qui allait se passait ensuite.

- Oh, non, Hale, ça ne marche pas comme ça, dit soudainement Gérard en passant de l'hilarité au sérieux tellement vite que s'en était d'autant plus flippant. Ton territoire, le mâle, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Derek secoua la tête. Pour rien au monde il ne trahirait la confiance de ses bêtas en permettant à Gérard et sa bande de tortionnaire de s'approcher d'eux, simplement pour un mâle, même s'il en avait tellement envie.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas discutable ?

- En effet. Je ne te céderai pas mon territoire, même une petite partie.

- Alors c'est officiel, déclara Gérard en se levant.

Derek en fit instantanément de même et ses bêtas se rangèrent à ses côtés, jaugeant les autres du regard, laissant étinceler leurs yeux de loups.

- Qu'est-ce qui est officiel ?

- C'est la guerre, Hale. Si tu ne veux pas me céder ton territoire de ton plein gré, j'irai le chercher.

- Tu pourras toujours essayer, grogna Derek toute sa tension se ressentant dans ses épaules.

Harris et Haigh étaient toujours engagés dans un combat de regards avec Scott et Liam, et Kate rayonnait littéralement de bonheur en contemplant Derek avec un air de chatte en chaleur. Celui-ci essayait de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais c'était réellement difficile alors qu'elle l'ensevelissait de phéromones et qu'elle battait des cils dans sa direction. Yeurk !

- J'imagine donc qu'on ne se serre pas la main, continua Gérard avec ironie.

Derek serra les lèvres et ses sourcils se froncèrent jusqu'à former une seule ligne au-dessus de ses yeux. Il resta une bonne minute à soutenir le regard de l'alpha ennemi avant que celui-ci, sur un dernier rictus, ne lui tourne le dos et sorte de l'établissement accompagné de ses bêtas. Kate, elle, était restée plantée devant Derek qui la regardait maintenant avec hostilité.

- Dégage, Kate ! aboya-t-il.

- Ok, ok, fit la femme en levant les mains. Mais ma proposition tient toujours, beau gosse.

Elle caressa d'un doigt la joue rugueuse de Derek avant de tourner les talons et de passer la porte à son tour à grand renfort de tortillements, attirants tous les regards sur elle. Elle avait toujours fait des humains son quatre-heures, mais Derek était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle préférait ceux de son espèce. L'alpha soupira avant de se frotter la joue, essayant de faire disparaître les derniers fourmillements désagréables que le contact de Kate avait fait naître sur sa peau.

- Il y a eu un truc entre vous ? demanda soudainement Scott en regardant son alpha avec une expression clairement désapprobatrice.

- Malheureusement oui, grommela Derek en se rasseyant sur une chaise du bar, imité par ses bêtas qui commandèrent chacun une nouvelle bière et un whisky pour lui.

Derek vida son verre cul sec et le reposa bruyamment sur le comptoir, ignorant Scott et Liam qui semblaient attendre plus d'explications et qui finirent par se résigner devant son silence. De son côté, l'alpha faisait tout pour ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre Kate et lui, une tentative qui échoua lamentablement.

- En tous cas, continua le basané le distrayant de ses pensées, elle a toujours l'air à fond sur toi cette belle garce !

- C'est clair ! rit Liam. Et elle a des arguments !

- Pas pour Derek !

Les deux bêtas s'esclaffèrent alors que leur alpha les ignorait royalement. Kate l'indifférait. Elle avait réussi à le berner autrefois seulement parce qu'il était encore jeune et influençable. Aujourd'hui, toute sa personne ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et de la haine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos d'eux ? demanda Scott après s'être calmé.

- Argent n'a pas l'air de vouloir en rester là, remarqua l'autre bêta.

- Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va attaquer tout de suite, sa meute ne ferait pas le poids face à la nôtre.

- Alors il est probable qu'il se cherche des alliés…

Derek hocha la tête, réfléchissant sérieusement à ce qui pourrait se passer si Argent attaquait sa meute aux côtés d'un autre alpha. Ses propres bêtas étaient de sacrés bons combattants, quoique pas complètement stables, et il ne doutait pas de leur victoire même s'ils se retrouvaient en infériorité numérique. Mais Derek ne prendrait pas non plus de risques inconsidérés, il ferait appel à ses propres alliés si nécessaire. Après tout, ses parents s'étaient assurés de lui créer un réseau de relations plutôt dense.

- Et à propos du mâle ? De…Stiles ? demanda Liam, soucieux.

- Eh bien quoi ? fit Scott.

- Il a dit le retenir prisonnier !

- Et alors ? Cela ne nous concerne pas ! Il fait ce qu'il veut avec ses loups ! Et tant pis s'ils sont trop bêtes pour accepter ça !

Liam ne sembla pas d'accord avec Scott et protesta violemment, mettant en avant le fait qu'un loup ne devrait jamais être retenu en prison, même s'il était coupable de meurtre envers un des siens ! Les coutumes voulaient que dans ce cas, le responsable soit tué plutôt qu'enfermé.

- J'avoue que Gérard m'a intrigué, déclara lentement Derek.

- Et puis ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Aller le délivrer en douce ?

- C'est bien ce que je veux faire, ouais.

Scott écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. Derek n'avait jamais énoncé un de ses propres souhaits et il ne pouvait pas le trouver égoïste alors que l'alpha avait fait tant de choses pour eux, mais…c'était quand même inconscient de sa part.

- Est-ce que tu as bien conscience que si le prisonnier d'Argent se volatilise, il saura que c'est toi le responsable ? Et qu'il voudra probablement se venger ?

- Scott, Argent vient de me déclarer la guerre, alors voler son prisonnier ne pourra pas empirer la situation…, dit l'alpha d'un ton pragmatique.

- Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce que tu as en ce moment à vouloir mettre à l'épreuve tous les mâles potables qui croisent ta route ? s'énerva Scott alors que Liam se tassait sur lui-même, ne voulant pas participer à la dispute qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Cependant, et contre toute attente, Derek conserva un calme olympien dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Scott, mais juste de m'obéir.

Liam sentit son cœur s'accélérer et des gouttes de sueur perler sur son visage tandis que Derek tournait des yeux rougeoyants dans leur direction. Il admira aussi Scott pour avoir le courage de regarder leur alpha en face alors que celui-ci adoptait une attitude si dominante que l'atmosphère sembla s'alourdir autour d'eux et que l'air commença à manquer. Cette attente était insupportable pour le jeune bêta qui gémissait tout bas et faisait ses grands yeux de chiot perdu. Il détestait lorsque son alpha avait besoin de réaffirmer son autorité sur l'un d'entre eux, c'était toujours une expérience très pénible. Finalement, Scott cessa de jouer au dur et baissa les yeux. Il montra sa nuque à Derek, se soumettant ainsi à son autorité tout comme à sa décision. Il n'avait aucunement envie de défier l'alpha ni de le mettre en colère. Oh non, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas bon vivre dans le périmètre d'un Derek en colère ! Et enfin, satisfait par la reddition de son bêta, l'alpha poussa un grognement et Liam se liquéfia de soulagement sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'envoler.

- Je veux ce mâle. Et je l'aurais.

* * *

><p><strong>Une première impression ? <strong>

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions. Je répondrais à tout le monde et je suis une adepte des RAR donc les anonymes peuvent se lâcher, je leur répondrai sur le prochain chapitre !

Sinon, je vous dis à lundi prochain les amis !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre : **Bon, ce chapitre est un prélude à l'action, vous n'allez pas avoir plus d'explication que dans le premier, mais je vous ai préparé une petite immersion dans la meute de Derek ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Et enfin, note de moi : **Alors, pour plus amples explications : les druides sont humains mais tous les autres membres des meutes sont des lycanthropes ! Les villes humaines sont des territoires neutres pour les loups mais les humains eux-mêmes ne soupçonnent pas leurs existences. En revanche, Lydia aura quelques particularités bien propre à elle ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! **Je voudrais aussi tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire vous emballerait dès le premier chapitre mais ça me fait TRÈS plaisir !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>RAR:<span>**

**Elrick363 : **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre gardera une part de mystère ! Je l'ai beaucoup corrigé pour éviter de trop vous en dire ;)

**Marion** : Eh bien, quel engouement ! Je suis vraiment très contente que le premier chapitre t'ai autant plu ! Kate et son père resteront...comment dire ? Aussi fidèles à eux-mêmes que possible, c'est-à-dire pas très fréquentables...Morell ? Une quenouille ? Maintenant que tu le dis...XD

**Wm** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Ed** :Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai emballé ! Pour Derek, je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'espoir qu'il se civilise...

**Axou** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

**Max** :Merci ! Profite bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le silence qui régnait dans la Camaro de Derek lorsque ses bêtas et lui rentrèrent dans leur meute, fut pesant durant toute la longueur du trajet. Scott n'osait plus dire un mot depuis que son alpha l'avait remis à sa place et Liam se faisait le plus petit possible, ne voulant contrarier personne. Derek était perdu dans ses pensées, faisant tourner en boucle la conversation qu'Argent et lui avaient eue. Et à chaque fois, il était encore plus en colère et ses grognements doublaient de volume dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il s'aperçut à peine qu'il s'était engagé dans le chemin de terre s'enfonçant au cœur de la forêt de Beacon Hills. La voiture suivit presque d'elle-même le sentier, zigzagant entre les arbres avant de déboucher sur une large clairière où se trouvaient une vingtaine de chalets en bois. C'était le petit village qui avait été construit par les parents de Derek bien des années auparavant lorsqu'ils s'étaient implantés là. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit reculé dans la forêt, il y avait tout le confort nécessaire : eau courante, électricité, chauffage, conduit d'évacuation, etc. Il n'y avait que le relais postal qui n'était pas assuré, mais comme il y avait internet et que presque plus personne de nos jours n'utilisait du papier, cela ne manquait pas.

Derek se gara devant une grande et majestueuse maison au centre du village, la sienne. Enfin, c'était la maison de l'alpha de la meute et sa famille. Elle avait brûlé lors de l'incendie qui avait tué ses parents et sa sœur des années auparavant, mais il avait trouvé le courage de la rebâtir avec l'aide de ses bêtas. Il y habitait avec son oncle Peter, la fille de celui-ci, Malia, ainsi qu'avec sa petite sœur Cora. La colocation ne se passait pas toujours très bien, en particulier avec son oncle avec qui il s'entendait très mal. Celui-ci lui reprochait d'être l'alpha et le défiait sans arrêt pour tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui mettait passablement Derek sur les nerfs. Et puis il était méfiant vis-à-vis de sa cousine. Elle avait six ans de moins que lui, mais il se tenait toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Elle ne disait jamais rien, se contentant de regarder les gens d'une manière qui leur faisait froid dans le dos. C'était le genre de louve à vous poignarder dans le dos sans aucune raison apparente. Et puis, elle avait hérité du grain de folie de son père qui n'était, sans aucun doute, qu'un psychopathe en puissance. À cause d'eux, Derek, qui n'était jamais détendu en présence de ses bêtas, ne pouvait pas non plus l'être chez lui, c'est pourquoi il était tellement renfrogné, agressif et grognon.

La voiture enfin arrêtée, les deux bêtas en bondirent et s'éloignèrent de Derek qui, de toute façon, ne les aurait pas retenus. Scott se dirigea aussitôt vers la maison de sa petite amie, Kira Yukimura, qui faisait partie de leur meute depuis seulement trois mois. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au cabinet vétérinaire de Beacon Hills où il travaillait avec Deaton, leur émissaire. Elle était venue pour demander à ce dernier si un alpha accepterait de les héberger dans sa meute, ses parents et elle. Sans le savoir, la jeune femme avait frappé à la bonne porte puisque trois jours après avoir obtenu un entretien avec Derek, les Yukimura s'installaient avec eux dans leur village, permettant à Scott de continuer son numéro de séduction. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble assez vite – le fait qu'ils soient voisins et se voient tous les jours accélérant le processus – et, d'après leurs amis, ils étaient devenus le couple le plus dégoulinant de romantisme de la meute. Les parents de Kira avaient été très heureux de voir leur fille s'intégrer aussi vite, et ils avaient commencé à leur tour à tisser des liens avec les membres de la meute.

Bref, quand Scott avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il allait chez sa petite-copine, et là, il avait vraiment besoin de parler. Il ne passa pas par la case « porte d'entrée », ne voulant pas croiser les parents de Kira et engager une discussion qui ne ferait que lui faire perdre son temps, et grimpa directement jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Sa petite amie était là, assise à son bureau en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cours. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle avait intégré une fac de langues dans une ville non loin de Beacon Hills dans l'optique de devenir professeur de lycée. Jackson, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Danny et les autres loups-garous de son âge s'étaient également inscrits dans différentes universités, revenant le soir dans la meute avec beaucoup d'histoires à raconter.

En fait, Scott était le seul de sa bande d'amis à ne pas avoir poursuivi ses études, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Ce n'était clairement pas fait pour lui et il préférait mettre la main à la pâte et être présent pour la meute. Cependant, il lui arrivait de se sentir un peu seul lorsque Deaton lui donnait sa journée et qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Mais heureusement, comme c'était le week-end, tous ses amis étaient là ainsi que Kira qu'il mourrait d'impatience de serrer dans ses bras.

Scott frappa doucement à la fenêtre, faisait sursauter la jeune fille qui, lorsqu'elle le vit, sourit largement et alla lui ouvrir. La jeune asiatique était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle était heureuse, se dit le bêta en admirant sa petite-amie qui ouvrait la fenêtre.

- Salut ! dit-elle lorsqu'il sauta dans sa chambre.

Scott l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer en arrière en l'embrassant fougueusement, suscitant chez elle un adorable petit rire de gorge qui le fit redoubler ses attentions. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il venait tout juste de se rendre compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

- Scott, mes parents sont en bas ! le gronda Kira lorsque ses mains se firent plus baladeuses.

Il esquissa une moue innocente, mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas avoir et s'écarta de son petit-ami avant de le prendre par la main et de le faire asseoir sur son lit. Outre le petit air coquin qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler, le pli entre ses yeux indiquait qu'il était un peu soucieux.

- Alors ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là aujourd'hui ? Je suis venue te voir ce matin, mais ta mère m'a dit que tu étais parti avec Derek, dit-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux.

- Ouais, il voulait aller se changer les idées au _Level One_, alors on l'a accompagné, Liam et moi.

- Se changer les idées ? releva Kira.

Se changer les idées pour Derek voulait soit dire aller massacrer quelques êtres surnaturels menaçants, soit s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu. Et comme Scott ne semblait pas s'être battu, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième définition de « se changer les idées ».

- Il est rentré avec quelqu'un et il vous a laissé en plan ?

- Non, mais j'aurais préféré. On s'amusait bien jusqu'à ce que Gérard Argent nous rende une petite visite surprise avec sa fille, deux de ses bêtas les moins intelligents et son émissaire.

Kira écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré un membre de la meute Argent et encore moins son alpha, mais toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues avaient suffi à ce qu'elle se fasse une opinion pour le moins négative. Ses parents et elle avaient quitté leur meute du Japon justement à cause d'un leader qui avait été barbare une fois de trop avec eux. Il avait frappé sa mère lorsqu'elle avait contredit un de ses ordres et son père n'avait pu l'accepter. Dès que leur alpha avait eu le dos tourné, ils avaient fait leurs valises et avaient sauté dans le premier avion, ce qui les avait amenés à se retrouver à Beacon Hills et à demander asile à Derek Hale. Ce qui avait été un très bon choix jusqu'ici, car même si les Yukimura avaient été accueillis avec un peu de froideur au début, ils avaient réussi à construire un nouveau foyer et se sentaient désormais chez eux.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kira avec appréhension.

- Il voulait parler à Derek, faire une alliance avec lui ou un truc du genre pour avoir un peu de notre territoire. Il dit que sa meute est dans un lieu trop exposé et que certaines de ses femelles sont enceintes. Derek a bien évidemment refusé.

- Pauvres femelles…

- Oh ! Je suis sûr qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'est, Kira, c'était juste une ruse pour que Derek cède plus facilement du terrain. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans la meute Argent et les deux seules susceptibles d'être enceintes, c'est-à-dire Kate, la fille de Gérard, et Morell, son émissaire, elles étaient présentes et je n'ai décelé aucun autre signe de vie venant d'elles.

- Il est si retors que ça ?

Scott hocha la tête tandis que sa petite-amie se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient absolument à prendre le territoire de Derek.

- Pour avoir plus de pouvoir, plus d'influence. Notre meute se situe entre deux villes, ce qui vous permet de faire vos études sans être trop loin et également de mettre les plus vulnérables à l'abri dans une zone neutre lorsqu'il y a du grabuge. Les jeunes de Gérard sont obligés de s'absenter plus longtemps de sa meute, ce qui le met plus en danger.

- Alors ce n'est qu'une question de pouvoir ?

- C'est toujours une question de pouvoir, ma belle, répondit Scott avant de l'embrasser.

Kira se laissa faire volontiers, laissant son compagnon mener la danse. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsque son caractère de mâle dominant refaisait surface loin de Derek, et elle était la première ravie lorsqu'il en faisait la démonstration sur elle.

Scott s'allongea sur le dos, l'entraînant sur lui. Kira posa la tête sur son torse et soupira de bien-être. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et aimée. Elle avait eu un petit-copain dans son ancienne meute, mais il n'avait rien eu avoir avec Scott. Emori s'était peu soucié d'elle, préférant passer la plupart de son temps avec leur alpha, espérant ainsi rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Au fil du temps, il avait commencé à se comporter comme lui, à parler comme lui et à agir avec autant d'insensibilité que lui. Elle avait été donc plus qu'heureuse de partir et de s'en débarrasser. Et puis, lorsque Scott s'était mis à la draguer, elle avait été un peu réticente au départ, craignant de retomber sur un Emori en puissance. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que Scott était un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intègre, honnête et doux et elle avait alors succombé à son charme exotique.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard en sortant de ses pensées.

Scott soupira en regardant le plafond, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

- Lorsque Derek a refusé, Argent lui a proposé quelque chose en échange.

- Quoi ?

- Un mâle. Et il l'a décrit comme celui des fantasmes de Derek.

- C'est à dire ? Tu m'excuses, mais je ne connais pas encore bien tous les fantasmes de notre alpha !

Scott rit un instant, frottant son nez contre celui de sa compagne, charmée par ce geste amoureux et intime. Lorsque son petit-ami reprit son sérieux, ses yeux pétillaient toujours d'amusement.

- Dominant, rebelle, fougueux, enfin, tu vois le genre. Un de ceux qui ne laisserait pas Derek le dominer sans se battre avant et qui apprécierait son aspect brut de décoffrage.

- Un tel homme existe ? s'étonna Kira en souriant.

- Apparemment. Mais bon, tu te doutes bien que Derek n'allait pas nous vendre à Argent pour ça. Cependant, il s'est mis en tête d'aller le récupérer.

- Récupérer qui ?

- Le mâle. Suis un peu, Kira, au lieu de t'amuser avec mes cheveux !

La jeune femme pouffa tout en continuant à entortiller les bouclettes de Scott autour de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit vouloir voir à quoi il ressemblait avec les cheveux un peu plus longs, il avait aussitôt arrêté de les couper, et Kira ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait beaucoup le résultat. Avec une tignasse pareille et une peau aussi mate, il ne pouvait plus renier ses origines mexicaines ! La jeune asiatique aimait beaucoup mettre leurs bras côte à côte et admirer le contraste entre leurs deux peaux, ça la fascinait à chaque fois.

- Je n'y peux rien, tu es tellement adorable comme ça ! répondit-elle en adressant à Scott un faux regard d'excuse.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa belle, Scott laissa couler. De toute façon, il aimait les attentions de Kira à son égard et ça ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle s'amuse avec ses cheveux, même si ça le distrayait…

- Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Gérard a proposé en quelque sorte à Derek un compagnon en échange de son territoire, il a dit non, mais il veut quand même aller le récupérer.

- C'est ça.

- Et j'imagine que Gérard n'est pas au courant.

- Evidemment non. Derek veut monter une mission sauvetage-kidnapping.

Kira haussa les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à leur alpha d'agir de cette façon, même si en ce moment il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses pulsions. Il arrivait parfois que Derek vienne les chercher, ses bêtas et elle, à la fac avec sa belle Camaro dans laquelle ils prenaient plaisir à s'entasser, et quand c'était le cas, il n'était pas rare de le voir reluquer un étudiant ou deux. Et il les aimait apparemment plus jeunes et plus sveltes que lui.

- C'est ça qui te contrarie ? Que Derek n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ?

- Ouais. Et puis, il y a le fait que Gérard garde vraisemblablement le mec enfermé et que c'est risqué d'aller le récupérer. Sans compter qu'ils sauront que c'est lui qui a fait le coup et qu'Argent voudra encore plus nous faire la guerre, déclara Scott.

- Dans tous les cas, ça m'a l'air mal parti, non ? Derek ne veut pas lui donner son territoire ni sa meute, et d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, l'alpha des Argent semble toujours déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il désire.

- T'as raison, mais ça n'empêche. Derek pourrait éviter de le provoquer encore plus.

- Je pense que libérer un prisonnier est tout à son honneur, déclara Kira.

- Je pense comme toi, déclara une voix depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Scott, qui n'avait pas entendu l'intrus monter l'escalier, sursauta tellement fort qu'il se cassa la gueule du lit de Kira qui le regarda, éberluée, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Isaac ! s'exclama le basané en se relevant, passablement furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je t'ai vu grimper le mur alors que je venais te demander ce qui s'était passé avec Derek. Il est parti comme un fou chez Deaton et Liam a filé avec Mason. Il avait l'air vraiment secoué.

Scott grogna en se rasseyant sur le lit alors qu'Isaac s'installait sur la chaise de bureau sur invitation de Kira. Celle-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde importunée par son interruption, ce qui agaça encore plus son petit-ami.

- Tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais déranger ? aboya-t-il à son ami.

- Non, pourquoi ? Vous étiez occupé ?

Scott grogna une nouvelle fois avant de laisser tomber. Personne ne pouvait au regard brillant d'innocence d'Isaac, ce même regard qui lui était adressé en cet instant. Les grands yeux bleus scintillaient comme pour le prier de ne pas le rejeter et le cœur de Scott finit par se serrer. Les parents d'Isaac l'avaient abandonné dans leur meute quinze ans auparavant, et depuis ils vivaient tous les deux sous le même toit et avaient développé une relation fraternelle très forte. C'est pourquoi Scott ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir longtemps. D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait se fâcher après Isaac.

- Scott était en train de me dire qu'ils avaient croisé Argent au bar et qu'il leur avait posé un ultimatum : le territoire de Derek ou la guerre.

- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Isaac. Ça craint, pour une fois qu'on a pas de problèmes…

- Oui, et c'est pas tout, continua Kira. Argent a proposé un compagnon a Derek en échange, ce qu'il a bien évidemment refusé même s'il projette tout de même d'aller le chercher en douce.

- Attends, attends, Argent voulait échanger notre territoire contre un mec ?

Scott hocha la tête en grimaçant.

- Oh, merde. Ça, ça craint encore plus, fit Isaac.

Ce dernier, comme tout le monde, était au courant du désir de leur alpha de trouver un compagnon avec qui partager ses responsabilités et surtout avec qui vivre une réelle aventure. Ils rêvaient tous de ça d'ailleurs, Isaac aussi depuis qu'il avait aperçu la fille Argent avec son père dans une boutique de sport un an auparavant. Il en était tombé secrètement fou amoureux et passait le plus clair de son temps à Beacon Hills en espérant la croiser de nouveau.

- Donc c'est lui le prisonnier qu'il veut libérer ?

- Ouais, répondit Scott. Et moi je dis que c'est de la folie ! Il n'a pas besoin d'envenimer encore plus la situation !

- Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être plus mal ?

- Oui, Derek a dit qu'il pouvait chercher à se faire des alliances avant de nous attaquer.

Isaac haussa les épaules en prenant un air détaché.

- Je suis sûr qu'aussi pervers qu'est Argent, il avait déjà prévu de faire ça bien avant de parler à Derek.

Kira était bien d'accord avec lui, et si leur alpha pouvait délivrer un pauvre loup-garou pris au piège de Gérard Argent, ça ne pouvait qu'en être mieux. Personne ne méritait d'être enfermé. Et encore moins enfermé dans les cachots de ce cinglé d'alpha.

- Et il a un nom, ce fameux mâle que Derek veut à tout prix ? demanda Isaac.

- Stiles, répondit Scott. Mais je ne sais même pas si c'est un nom, ce truc. Quoi ? continua-t-il en voyant son frère de cœur pâlir dangereusement.

Isaac s'était figé à la mention du nom de Stiles qui avait fait naître tout un tas de souvenirs. Il était stupéfait de l'entendre à nouveau et encore plus de voir que cela ne suscitait aucune émotion chez Scott.

- Stiles, tu es sûr ? fit enfin le blondinet en lâchant les accoudoirs du fauteuil de bureau qu'il avait agrippé un peu trop fortement.

- Ouais, un nom de merde comme ça, ça s'invente pas. Pourquoi ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Bordel, ouais ! Et ça devrait te dire quelque chose à toi aussi !

Kira observait les deux garçons tour à tour. Personnellement, le nom de Stiles ne lui disait rien, mais ça devait remonter bien avant son arrivée dans la meute, ce qui l'intriguait encore plus.

- Tu te souviens de John Stilinski ?

- Ben, ouais. C'était l'alpha avant Argent.

Isaac acquiesça et scruta Scott attentivement. Merde, il ne se rappelait même pas de Stiles alors que lui oui, parfaitement, même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté à l'époque. C'était ça le plus bizarre.

- Et il était très ami avec les parents de Derek avant leur mort, il venait presque tous les jours leur rendre visite et il venait les week-ends avec son fils.

Scott fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ça. Il voyait assez clairement John Stilinski, un homme très grand et très gentil qui l'avait toujours beaucoup impressionné. Scott se rappelait de son assurance, ses paroles douces et son grand sourire. Quand il était petit, ses parents s'étaient séparés temporairement et il se rappelait que Stilinski avait aidé sa mère à traverser cette mauvaise passe. Ils avaient été amis et Scott se rappelait la tristesse de sa mère ainsi que la sienne lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa mort, peu de temps après celle de leur couple alpha.

- Oui, et alors ? demanda le bêta.

- Alors ? Alors le fils de Stilinski s'appelait Stiles, Scott. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Vous étiez toujours fourrés tous les deux lorsqu'il venait ! Et il dormait presque tous les week-ends chez nous jusqu'à nos dix ans !

Scott redressa brusquement la tête, faisant craquer sa nuque. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait maintenant ! Comment ne le pouvait-il pas ! Le fils de John Stilinski avait été son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse tout simplement de venir au village ! Lorsque Scott s'était résigné à ne plus le voir, il l'avait simplement oublié.

- C'est même toi qui l'as surnommé Stiles, si tu te souviens bien, continua Isaac d'une voix triste. Parce que son vrai nom était absolument imprononçable.

- Je…Oui, je…je me souviens, maintenant.

- Tu l'adorais.

- Je me souviens qu'il disait absolument tout et n'importe quoi, sourit Scott en se souvenant d'un garçon joyeux qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser.

- Vous étiez amis ? demanda Kira.

Cette dernière avait vu le trouble de son petit-ami et avait passé un bras derrière son dos, le caressant doucement à travers son tee-shirt pour l'apaiser.

- Les meilleurs au monde, répondit Isaac pour son frère. Et je m'étonne qu'il l'ait oublié.

- En fait, j'étais tellement en colère qu'il ne vienne plus nous voir que j'ai voulu le rayer de ma vie, dit Scott en sa cachant le visage entre les mains.

- Mais s'il était enfermé…, commença Kira.

- … alors il ne pouvait pas venir, termina Isaac en acquiesçant.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel Isaac et Kira regardaient Scott avec inquiétude. Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour une fois et se hurlait dessus mentalement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aller lui-même voir Stiles à l'époque ? Il avait peut-être perdu son alpha, Talia Hale, mais son ami, lui, de son côté, avait perdu son père et il aurait dû être présent pour l'épauler. Même si sa mère lui avait toujours défendu de se rendre dans la meute des Landes lorsqu'Argent en avait pris le contrôle, il aurait dû lui désobéir. Oui, il aurait dû, et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui, Scott, fit Kira en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Quoi ?

- Aider Derek à le délivrer.

Lorsque Derek était sorti de sa voiture, jetant à peine un regard à ses bêtas qui avaient détalé, il s'était aussitôt rendu chez Alan Deaton. L'émissaire de sa meute, vétérinaire à temps partiel, habitait dans une maison à une centaine de mètres de la clairière. Elles étaient reliées entre elles par un étroit sentier tracé au fil des années par les allées et retours de la meute, et Derek l'emprunta quasiment en courant.

Il avait besoin de voir le druide et priait pour qu'il soit ici et pas à Beacon Hills, car après sa rencontre avec Argent, il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner et de l'y croiser de nouveau. Bien heureusement pour lui, de la lumière était visible à l'intérieur de la maison et Derek frappa à la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Deaton ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir, ne semblant guère surpris de le voir sur le pas de sa porte. Il le fit donc entrer en souriant avant de le conduire dans le salon. A chaque fois que Derek y mettait les pieds, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout re-détailler. L'émissaire entassait toutes sortes de choses dans cette pièce et cela allait des herbes médicinales qu'il faisait sécher sur le rebord de la fenêtre aux piles de livres concernant les créatures surnaturelles qui reposaient sur le vieux canapé depuis des années.

- Alors, Derek ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir cette fois-ci ? Scott a encore fait quelque chose ? plaisanta Deaton.

- Non. Il ne s'agit pas de Scott.

Le ton grave de l'alpha fit fondre le sourire du druide qui s'installa sur un siège de libre, le regardant commencer à faire les cent pas.

- Il s'agit d'un prisonnier.

- Un prisonnier ? s'étonna Deaton. Laisse-moi deviner, Gérard Argent est impliqué ?

Derek acquiesça et arrêta de tourner en rond, son regard se fixant sur le vase posé sur la seule table dépourvue de bazar. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il aimait bien les fleurs et en particulier celles-ci. Des gueules-de-loup. Sa mère les avait adorées et avait eu l'habitude d'en mettre un bouquet dans chaque pièce de leur maison, même dans sa chambre. Derek rouspétait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, mais il aimait bien les sentir avant de s'endormir et elles avaient apporté une touche de couleur à sa chambre. L'alpha sourit à ce souvenir avant de remettre les pieds dans le présent et de se rembrunir.

- Argent est impliqué, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui retient le loup prisonnier.

- Ah, il s'agit donc d'un loup-garou.

Derek hocha la tête et recommença à faire les cent pas sous le regard attentif de l'émissaire qui le laissait prendre son temps. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Derek s'il voulait obtenir de lui des explications. Dès que l'alpha se sentait contrarié, il se renfermait sur lui-même et il était dès lors impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. C'était une vraie tête de mule, le portrait craché de sa mère, pensa Deaton.

- Oui. Il me l'a promis en échange de mon territoire et de la meute, dit finalement Derek en s'arrêtant devant la cheminée.

- Tu as refusé, mais tu ne peux pas laisser un loup enfermé, déduisit le vétérinaire.

Derek hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il grimaça lorsque l'arête d'un livre rentra douloureusement dans la chair tendre de son postérieur. Il attrapa le fautif avant de le poser délicatement sur une pile à côté de lui, se sachant observé par l'émissaire qui ne supportait pas qu'on maltraite un de ses précieux ouvrages.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit enfin l'alpha.

Deaton l'observa avec attention. Derek n'était que très rarement aussi nerveux et jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne se tortillait les mains de cette façon comme un ado gêné. Ses yeux étaient fuyants et la légère rougeur de ses joues était un bon indicateur de ses sentiments. Brusquement, le druide comprit ce que voulait dire le loup et il camoufla sa surprise de mieux qu'il le put sous une expression la plus neutre possible.

- Tu te sens attiré par lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Derek hésita un instant avant d'opiner.

- Gérard t'en a juste parlé, tu ne l'as jamais vu, mais tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Oui. Je…Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me cherche depuis si longtemps un compagnon que j'essaye de m'accrocher à n'importe quoi, mais…je le sens, là, au fond de mes tripes.

La façon emportée dont il parlait de ses sentiments convainquit Deaton. Lorsqu'un loup trouvait sa compagne (ou son compagnon dans le cas présent) il en devenait obsédé jusqu'à n'en plus dormir la nuit et manger la journée tant qu'il ne l'avait pas conquise. Et un loup pouvait aller jusqu'à se laisser mourir de désespoir s'il était rejeté, ce qui arrivait peu souvent puisque dans la plupart des cas l'attirance était réciproque.

- Cet enfoiré d'Argent m'a déclaré la guerre, mais avant de m'occuper de lui j'ai bien l'intention d'aller chercher mon futur compagnon !

- Tu as raison, déclara Deaton en essayant d'apaiser un peu l'alpha qui semblait sur le point d'imploser tellement il tremblait de colère. Gérard a-t-il mentionné le nom de son prisonnier ?

Derek hocha de nouveau la tête et prit le temps de faire rouler le prénom sur sa langue, en appréciant toutes les sonorités même s'il était trop court à son goût.

- Stiles. Il s'appelle Stiles.

L'émissaire ne cacha pas son ahurissement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce nom, qu'il avait même cessé d'espérer l'entendre de nouveau, et voilà que Derek le prononçait avec même un plaisir évident !

- Tu es sûr qu'Argent a bien dit « Stiles » ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Bien sûr ? s'agaça Derek. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais certain que Stiles était mort jusqu'à ce que tu prononces son nom.

L'alpha se crispa et enfonça ses griffes dans le cuir abimé du canapé. Deaton était si perturbé qu'il ne le remarqua même pas, bien trop occupé à se demander comment Stiles pouvait encore être en vie. Il avait essayé plusieurs rituels huit ans plus tôt pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu du garçon, et à chaque fois avait abouti à la même conclusion : la conscience de Stiles n'arpentait plus ce monde.

- Tu le connais ? gronda Derek.

- Je…Eh bien, je connaissais son père.

- Son père ?

- John Stilinski.

Derek plissa les yeux, regardant son émissaire comme s'il venait de lui faire une grosse blague à laquelle il ne savait pas s'il devait rire. Le devait-il ? John Stilinski avait été l'alpha avant Gérard Argent et il était souvent venu manger chez les Hale. Derek s'en souvenait très bien parce que John était un homme qui lui avait toujours inspiré respect et confiance. Et puis, il avait été son parrain…

- Tu veux dire que son fils, le môme hyperactif et bruyant qui venait toujours ici les week-ends dormir chez Scott et qui traînait toujours dans mes pattes, c'était Stiles ?

- C'est ça, acquiesça Deaton l'air toujours aussi surpris que lui. Il t'adorait et tu l'aimais bien, même si tu ne le disais pas. La première fois qu'il t'a vu, il avait trois ans et toi neuf, et il s'est tout de suite mis à te suivre comme ton ombre. Ça faisait beaucoup rire John et tes parents. Il a continué jusqu'à ce que tu grandisses et que tu quittes plus souvent la meute, avant d'arrêter complètement lorsque tu l'as repoussé. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, dit Derek. Je me souviens des paroles blessantes que je lui ai dite.

- Tu avais dix-sept ans, c'était normal à ton âge de ne plus vouloir qu'un gosse de onze ans te colle tout le temps. Mais Stiles était persistant alors tu as dû te montrer quelque peu…

- …dur ?

Deaton hocha la tête et l'alpha poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que le Stiles dont parlait Argent était bien le Stiles de Derek ? Enfin, façon de parler, hein ? Derek n'avait souvenir que d'avoir éprouvé un grand agacement pour le gamin des Landes. De l'agacement, mais aussi de la tendresse… Physiquement, il ne se rappelait de Stiles que sa bouille parsemée de grains de beautés, ce qui était déjà un bon début.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que le fils de l'ami de mes parents s'appelait Stiles, reprit l'alpha après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- C'est un surnom que lui avait donné Scott, car les autres enfants et lui n'arrivaient pas à prononcer son nom. Stiles lui-même n'y parvenait pas ! déclara l'émissaire en riant légèrement.

- Quel était son nom ?

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens, Derek. Tu étais encore le seul à l'appeler comme ça, dans le but de le blesser, certainement, et de garder tes distances avec lui. Finalement, ça ne me surprend plus du tout que tu sois attiré par lui compte tenu de votre enfance commune.

L'alpha n'écoutait plus le druide, essayant de se rappeler du prénom complet de Stiles. Il se remémorait l'avoir prononcé avec froideur, mépris et dédain, et il se souvenait également de l'expression blessée du gosse et de son regard brillant de larmes à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Il avait été tellement dur et injuste avec lui alors que Stiles n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et plus jeune que lui de six ans ! Mais Derek n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre pour ne pas heurter les sentiments d'autrui et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis pendant son adolescence.

- Hieronim, dit-il tout à coup se levant du canapé. Son nom, c'est Hieronim. Hieronim Stilinski.

Deaton acquiesça tandis que Derek recommençait à déambuler dans son salon, menaçant de creuser un trou dans le tapis déjà usé du propriétaire des lieux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu le pensais mort ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse, Derek, soupira le druide.

L'alpha lui lança un long regard lourd de sens et surtout de menaces, et Deaton ne put que se résoudre à lui raconter toute la vérité. De toute façon, il était temps que Derek soit au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé huit ans auparavant.

- John Stilinski s'est fait assassiner.

La nouvelle coupa les jambes de Derek qui se laissa retomber lourdement dans le canapé, évitant les livres cette-fois-ci. Il n'avait jamais su que John s'était fait assassiner. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était mort naturellement, même si, après réflexion, il semblait assez peu vraisemblable qu'un loup-garou puisse céder à une crise cardiaque.

- Comment ça ?

- Gérard Argent était son bêta à l'époque, mais John le soupçonnait déjà de monter une mutinerie contre lui. Il hésitait à bannir Gérard, mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre alors il allait voir ton père et ta mère pour leur demander conseil…

- Continue, dit simplement l'alpha.

Deaton resta silencieux un instant, mais finit par accéder à son souhait.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter lorsque John n'est pas venu à l'enterrement de tes parents, il était vraiment proche d'eux et jamais il ne les aurait laisser tomber. C'est comme ça que j'ai soupçonné que quelque chose de grave lui était également arrivé.

- Et ?

- Et quand je suis allé dans la meute des Landes pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, Argent était au pouvoir et c'était bien trop tard pour sauver John…Son corps était exposé sur la place publique, comme celui de ses plus fidèles bêtas. Les autres, soit ils étaient de mèches avec Gérard, soit ils étaient bien trop terrifiés pour oser s'enfuir. Même ma sœur avait bien trop peur de lui et n'a pas voulu me suivre. Surtout que je ne pouvais lui offrir l'asile de la meute puisqu'à l'époque…

- J'étais encore trop jeune pour avoir de telles responsabilités, termina Derek.

Le vétérinaire opina. Cela lui en avait coûté de laisser sa propre sœur aux mains de ce malade, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la pousser à s'échapper lui aurait été très certainement fatal. Pour elle et pour ce qu'il restait de la meute Hale. Il était d'ailleurs très étrange qu'Argent n'ait pas profité de leur moment de faiblesse pour tout simplement les exterminer. Enfin, il avait certainement été trop occupé à annihiler les derniers obstacles sur sa route conduisant au pouvoir pour le faire. Et puis, Derek était très vite devenu un grand alpha. Il avait fait son deuil rapidement, oubliant ses propres sentiments, occultant tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa meute et il avait fait ses preuves. Son autorité s'était imposée d'elle-même, personne n'avait jamais cherché à le défier – à part son inconscient d'oncle – et il était devenu un alpha à la hauteur de sa mère. Sa meute s'était donc rapidement remise sur pied, trop vite même pour que Gérard ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Et Deaton pensait même que l'âge devait avoir rendu sénile cet alpha pour que dans un élan de pure folie, il n'ose défier Derek.

- La raison pour laquelle je suis surpris que Stiles soit encore en vie, reprit l'émissaire, c'est que j'étais persuadé que Gérard l'avait tué lui aussi.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, assura le jeune Hale.

Si Stiles était mort, il ne saurait pas comment gérer cela. Pas quand il prenait conscience qu'il était peut-être la clé de son bonheur. Derek avait cherché pendant tellement longtemps quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait qu'il avait quasiment abandonné tout espoir. Et maintenant, alors qu'on lui apprenait que son compagnon potentiel avait été près de lui pendant toutes ses années et qu'il n'avait pas su le voir, pire, qu'il l'avait même repoussé, il était peut-être mort. Ou dans un état tellement critique qu'on ne pourrait plus le sauver.

- Il faut que j'aille voir. Il faut que j'aille le délivrer.

- Et je t'aiderai, Derek. S'il y a un espoir pour que Stiles soit encore vivant, il faut à tout prix le libérer. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce gosse était puissant. Il n'avait pas huit ans que ses yeux brillaient déjà du rouge typique des alphas et il était si intelligent que même son père ne savait pas comment lui répondre parfois.

Derek se tenait maintenant la tête entre les mains et ses doigts étaient si crispés dans ses cheveux qu'il en arracherait certainement quelques-uns en les retirant.

- Comment ?

- Je peux fabriquer quelque chose qui camouflera ton odeur lorsque tu voudras aller le chercher chez les Argent, affirma Deaton en reprenant son rôle de druide. L'effet pourra durer quelques heures et je peux te promettre que même le flair de leur loup-garou le plus doué ne pourra te détecter.

- Bien.

- En revanche, je te conseille de ne pas agir seul.

Derek approuva. Il n'était pas stupide au point de se lancer tout seul dans cette entreprise. Il aurait certainement besoin de deux ou trois bêtas pour l'accompagner pendant qu'il délivrerait Stiles.

- Je peux te préparer cette décoction en deux jours.

- Ce sera la pleine lune dans deux jours, remarqua Derek.

- Oui, et quelle meilleure nuit pour agir que la pleine lune ? Les loups seront distraits, même ceux des Argent, et il y aura moins de surveillance.

Deaton avait raison sur ce point. Pendant la pleine lune, la plupart des loups-garous se retrouvaient submergés par leurs instincts et devenaient incapables de se concentrer sur la moindre chose. Pour s'introduire chez les Argent, Derek avait donc besoin de ses meilleurs bêtas, ceux qui savaient parfaitement se contrôler pendant la pleine lune. Et il avait déjà quelques noms en tête lorsqu'il se leva du canapé de l'émissaire et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Derek, une dernière chose, fit le druide alors que l'alpha ouvrait la porte.

- Quoi ?

L'émissaire hésita un instant avant de rejoindre Derek et de lui faire face, l'anxiété se lisant sur ces traits.

- Il faut que tu saches que le loup de Stiles était très présent lorsqu'il était jeune et que s'il est resté trop longtemps enfermé…

Il s'interrompit, mais Derek ne semblait toujours pas voir où il voulait en venir.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il y a une possibilité pour que le loup se soit emparé de Stiles, pour le défendre.

- Tu veux dire que…qu'il puisse être redevenu…

-…sauvage, oui. Il faudra que tu sois très prudent, Derek. Le garçon que tu as connu a très certainement cessé d'exister.

Deux heures après avoir quitté l'émissaire, Derek avait rassemblé toute la meute chez lui. Il devait les informer de son projet même s'il ne doutait pas que Scott et Liam, qui étaient deux vraies commères, s'en étaient déjà chargés à sa place. Il fallait également qu'il trouve des volontaires qui voudraient l'accompagner et qui soient assez forts pour résister à l'influence de la pleine lune. Derek ne voulait pas être distrait par des bêtas ne sachant pas se contrôler. Ils devraient avoir toute leur tête lorsqu'ils s'introduiraient chez les Argent. Et puis, il serait lui-même bien trop concentré sur son objectif pour les protéger efficacement. Toute son attention était déjà accaparée par la perspective de rencontrer enfin son compagnon. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la déception que cela lui causerait s'il se rendait compte que le prisonnier de Gérard ne l'était pas…Il préférait carrément ne pas l'envisager. Stiles était pour lui. Point. Il ne lui demanderait même pas son avis !

L'alpha dévisagea les membres de sa meute entassés dans son salon avec un regard impassible. Tous attendaient silencieusement qu'il leur donne la raison de leur présence ici. C'était extrêmement rare, pour ne pas dire inédit, que Derek ne les rassemble tous en même temps chez lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour un dîner de meute. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de faire la fête.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit finalement leur chef, suscitant de discrets sourires.

Est-ce que Derek avait déjà fait preuve de tact avec eux ? Jamais. Il était toujours franc et allait droit au but sans prendre de pincettes pour épargner leurs ego. Et si ce qu'il leur disait les blessait, c'était tant pis pour eux.

- Les Argent veulent notre territoire et leur alpha est bien décidé à nous le prendre, continua-t-il. Nous devons donc nous attendre à ce qu'ils attaquent prochainement. Rafael, Noshiko, Jackson, je veux que vous formiez des patrouilles pour surveiller nos frontières. Les autres, vous devrez vous entraîner encore plus dur que d'habitude et très certainement mettre vos études de côté pour un temps, j'ai besoin de tout le monde au village pour les prochaines semaines. Pas de protestations.

Derek fit une pause, les laissant intégrer ses paroles. La stupeur passée, les loups approuvèrent leur alpha, même si certains (comme Lydia, la fille de Natalie Martin) n'étaient pas enchantés par cette nouvelle (abandonner les études ? C'était une plaisanterie ?).

- Pourquoi Gérard veut nous attaquer maintenant ? demanda Satomi Ito, une louve respectable qui avait été l'amie de Talia, la mère de Derek.

Son protégé, Brett Talbot, était debout derrière elle et appuya sa question d'un hochement de tête, comme si cela pouvait inciter l'alpha à leur fournir une réponse satisfaisante… Brett était un garçon discret et il traînait assez peu avec Jackson, Scott et les autres qui aimaient bien s'afficher. Non, il préférait la compagnie de Danny avec qui il pouvait passer des journées entières à jouer en ligne ou bouquiner dans la même pièce. Ils étaient capables de lire pendant des heures sans s'adresser un mot et sans même que cela ne devienne gênant.

- Il dit que certaines de ses femelles sont enceintes et que leur territoire les met en danger, mais c'est faux, rétorqua Derek en ignorant Brett. Je pense simplement qu'il croit tenir ses bêtas d'une main de fer et qu'il est sur le point de conclure une alliance avec une autre meute. Il est, dans tous les cas, assez sûr de lui pour avoir osé nous défier. Je sais aussi qu'il peut attendre que nous baissions notre garde pour attaquer. Argent est quelqu'un de très patient alors il ne faut surtout pas que vous endormiez votre vigilance.

Dès que Derek se tut, les bêtas se mirent à chuchoter furieusement entre eux. Quelques-uns semblaient effrayés par la perspective d'avoir à se battre contre la meute Argent, réputée pour ne pas faire de quartier, mais la plus grande majorité avait plutôt hâte d'en découdre. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Gérard était une source de problèmes et qu'il menaçait leur tranquillité. Sans compter qu'il y avait Kate, cette petite garce qui avait blessé Derek et que tout le monde souhaitait voir elle aussi entre quatre planches.

- Donc tu ne sais pas quand ils vont attaquer, fit Boyd en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

Vernon Boyd, un grand noir très costaud et d'ordinaire taiseux, était natif de la meute des Hale. Et bien qu'il n'ait qu'une vingtaine d'années, les plus âgés d'entre eux l'écoutaient toujours avec beaucoup d'attention. Boyd parlait rarement, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il était toujours pertinent. Et puis, il avait beaucoup de charisme. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler fort pour que les gens lui prêtent attention, sauf lorsque tout le monde parlait en même temps…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas tout de suite, lui répondit Derek.

- Alors pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués aussi rapidement ? demanda Cora.

Son frère la contempla un instant. Derek l'adorait même s'il le lui montrait et le lui disait assez peu. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, Peter et Malia ne comptaient pas. Et si jamais Cora venait à être en danger, il serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour la protéger. Alors qu'il allait répondre, lui expliquant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé son compagnon, Deaton, posté un pas derrière lui, s'avança et parla à sa place :

- Gérard a révélé qu'il gardait prisonnier le fils de John Stilinski.

Des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Apparemment, la mention du nom de l'ancien alpha de la meute des Landes provoquait de nombreuses réactions. Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott, réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et elle s'avança vers Deaton, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Stiles est en vie ? Tu es sûr de ça, Alan ?

- Je ne peux pas te faire de serment, Melissa, mais Argent a dit à Derek qu'il détenait un certain « Stiles » prisonnier chez lui. Et je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Stiles dans les alentours.

- Oh mon Dieu ! fit la femme en mettant une main tremblante devant sa bouche.

Son mari, Rafael, la rejoignit et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Il savait qu'elle avait été très proche de John Stilinski quand il lui avait fait faux bond des années auparavant, et il ne devait leur réconciliation qu'à cet homme. Un homme dont la mort restait très nébuleuse… Rafael n'avait jamais cru à la crise cardiaque, mais comme Argent avait pris la relève à sa suite, il n'avait jamais pu éclaircir le mystère. John Stilinski ? Une crise cardiaque ? Parce qu'il avait mangé trop de frites ? Peu probable.

- Je vais aller le chercher, madame McCall, déclara Derek d'une voix ferme.

- Je viens avec toi, dit aussitôt Scott en se plaçant à côté de ses parents. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très encourageant avec toi, Derek, mais Stiles était mon meilleur ami, je m'en souviens très bien à présent.

L'alpha hocha la tête, heureux que son meilleur bêta se dévoue. Il ne l'aurait jamais forcé à venir avec lui, mais il préférait tout de même le savoir à ses côtés pour couvrir ses arrières. Le deuxième à se porter volontaire était Isaac, ce qui ne fut une surprise pour personne. Dès que Scott faisait quelque chose, il le suivait, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une entreprise dangereuse, comme maintenant. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment inséparables, pire que des frères de sang, car ils ne se crêpaient jamais le chignon et se liguaient toujours ensemble pour la même cause. Et lorsqu'ils s'agissaient de faire la misère aux parents McCall, ces derniers en bavaient.

- Braeden, je voudrais que tu viennes aussi avec nous, dit finalement Derek en se tournant vers la métisse restée près de la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci était, comme à son habitude, couverte de cuir noir des pieds à la tête et armée jusqu'aux dents, toujours prête à la bataille. Même si, de l'avis de Derek, les talons aiguilles n'étaient pas vraiment propices au combat, elle était la guerrière la plus redoutable de son clan. Derek était sûr de revenir victorieux de son expédition avec cette louve à ses côtés. Le seul inconvénient, c'était que Braeden allait se faire de fausses idées au sujet de ses motivations. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir une aventure avec elle, car depuis elle ne cessait de quémander ses attentions et interprétait souvent de travers ses paroles. Non, coucher avec un membre de sa meute avait été sa plus grande erreur, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se passer du talent de Braeden, alors il prendrait sur lui pour supporter ses avances, lesquelles n'étaient jamais très subtiles.

- Okay, répondit la belle louve en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses épaules, les regards mâles braqués sur elle. Je viens, ça me fera l'occasion de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de mission commando.

- Ce n'est pas une mission commando, Braeden. On entre, on attrape Stilinski et on se barre, c'est le plan, ok ? Bien, on part donc dans deux jours, pendant la pleine lune. Préparez-vous.

Ce fut le signal de départ pour les membres de la meute qui se dispersèrent et sortirent petit à petit de la maison. Deaton resta un moment près de Derek, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour lui, avant de s'en aller à son tour, le laissant seul avec son oncle. Oncle qui était vautré dans le sofa du salon et arborait son éternel air détaché, absorbé par la contemplation de ses griffes. De longues griffes noires assez peu sexy, mais qu'il prenait grand soin d'entretenir.

- Alors comme ça mon neveu joue soudainement les messies ? N'aurais-tu donc pas une autre idée derrière la tête ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Peter ricana et leva la tête pour fixer Derek droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans faillir. Son oncle était peut-être plus âgé que lui – pas de beaucoup cependant –, mais il ne l'impressionnait pas. D'ailleurs, Peter n'impressionnait personne, en revanche, les gens ne l'aimaient pas. Il n'y avait que Malia pour supporter son père, et encore, Derek n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient une bonne relation tous les deux.

- A d'autres. Je me souviens de la manière dont tu regardais le petit Stiles lorsqu'il venait encore nous voir. Derek, Derek, ce n'est pas très catholique de ta part de vouloir le faire tien maintenant, se moqua l'oncle tout en claquant de la langue.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils, irrité. Peter avait vraiment un don pour énerver les gens, mais comme à chaque fois, il prit sur lui pour ne faire quelque chose de regrettable. Comme lui arracher la tête, ce qui serait trop expéditif à son goût. Si un jour il devait tuer son oncle, il prendrait tout son temps…Rien que d'y penser il en frissonnait de plaisir.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser, Peter. Je vais aller chercher Stiles, et sache que tu n'auras pas le droit de t'approcher de lui à moins de dix mètres sauf si tu veux mourir.

- Hoùlàlà, j'en tremble de peur !

Derek grinça des dents avant de sortir du salon à grandes enjambées, ses poings se serrant dangereusement. Il gravit l'escalier et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se retenant d'aller casser la gueule de son oncle. Comme chez Deaton, il se mit à aller et venir dans la pièce, usant la moquette jusqu'à enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit. Les deux prochains jours promettaient d'être très longs. Il mourrait déjà d'impatience. Malheureusement, Derek n'eut quelques minutes de répit puisqu'il entendit très distinctement deux de ses bêtas entrer dans la maison et gravir les marches pour finalement s'arrêter sur le pas de sa porte. Derek sourit, la tête de son oreiller. Ils n'entreraient pas sans sa permission, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais, car personne ne mettait les pieds dans sa chambre sauf lui. Et parfois Malia qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quoi servait une porte.

L'alpha reconnut Jackson Whittemore et Scott à leur odeur ainsi qu'à l'impatience qu'ils dégageaient. Lorsqu'ils frappèrent enfin à sa porte, rassemblant tout leur courage, Derek soupira et alla leur ouvrir. Les deux bêtas reculèrent devant l'air renfrogné qu'arborait leur alpha qui ferma brusquement la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour le déranger…Ils feraient mieux de repasser plus tard.

- Quoi ? aboya Derek les empêchant de se rétracter et de fuir lâchement.

- Wow, cool, fit Jackson en levant les mains.

Derek le fusilla du regard avant de se détendre. Un peu. Il pouvait goûter l'embarras de Scott dans l'air et l'indécision de Jackson. Celui-ci, même s'il n'était pas très sûr de lui, affichait son éternel masque d'arrogance. Sacré Jackson.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda plus gentiment l'alpha.

Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, aussi gentiment qu'il en était capable…

- M'excuser, déclara Scott en premier. Je sais que j'étais contre l'idée que tu ailles délivrer Stiles tout à l'heure, mais…je voulais que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi, désormais.

Derek hocha sèchement la tête. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais c'était déjà ça. Il n'aimait pas rester en conflit avec ses bêtas et n'aimait pas non plus les savoir en désaccord avec ses décisions. Pour lui, une meute qui fonctionnait bien était une meute qui vivait en harmonie avec ses congénères.

- D'accord. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Jackson.

Le mec se passa une main dans les cheveux ce qui agaça Scott qui tapa du pied, l'enjoignant à se dépêcher. Derek semblait plus calme, mais il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable. Ses crocs étaient très effilés…

- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as mis chef de patrouille. Je veux dire, ça me dérange pas, mais tu ne me fais jamais vraiment confiance d'habitude.

- Eh bien, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour ce boulot.

- Ok. Et ce mec ? enquilla Jackson. Tu vas le délivrer mais ce n'est pas juste parce que c'est le fils de John Stilinski, n'est pas ?

Le bêta se tut un instant, retenant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Bien évidemment, Jackson était connu pour être une grande gueule, alors il ne put la fermer plus longtemps.

- C'est ton compagnon ?

La réponse de Derek sortit sous la forme d'un grognement rauque.

- Ok. Je dois comprendre que oui ? osa le bêta alors que Scott regardait ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas assister à l'accident.

Jackson fonçait toujours tête baissée droit dans le mur. Et il en ressortait toujours plus con, d'ailleurs…

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Dégagez !

Derek avait pris sa grosse voix d'alpha alors Scott attrapa l'imprudent par la manche, le traîna derrière lui, et ils déguerpirent aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'abri hors de la maison, Jackson se dégagea violemment.

- Laisse-moi, McCall !

- T'es complètement cinglé d'avoir demandé ça à Derek ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

Jackson le méprisa du regard avant de tourner les talons et de planter Scott en plein milieu du village. Il prit la direction de la maison des Martin, espérant que Lydia soit chez elle. Il avait toujours besoin de la voir lorsqu'il était contrarié, même si ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Lydia et lui étaient restés en très bons termes, et pourtant ça n'avait pas été simple entre eux après leur rupture. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, se jetant leurs quatre vérités au visage sans prendre de gants. Les deux avaient été blessés par les paroles de l'autre, mais ça les avait aidés à tourner la page et à devenir des personnes meilleures.

Ce fut Natalie, la mère de Lydia, qui lui ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte. La femme lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et l'invita à entrer.

- Lydia est dans sa chambre.

- Merci, madame Martin.

Comme Jackson connaissait la maison par cœur, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui indiquer le chemin, le laissant faire comme chez lui. Le bêta se dirigea sans détour vers la chambre de Lydia dans laquelle il entra sans même frapper. La jeune fille était à son bureau en train de travailler et elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque Jackson entra et se vautra directement sur son lit.

- Fais comme chez toi, marmonna-t-elle sans lever le nez de ses feuilles de cours.

- Merci.

Elle gratta encore un instant, ignorant son ex-petit ami qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Mais il se trouvait que Jackson devenait trop insupportable pour continuer à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, alors elle reposa sa plume (un magnifique Mont-Blanc, soit dit en passant) et fit pivoter sa chaise vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jackson ? Je parie que c'est l'annonce de Derek qui t'a mis dans cet état.

- Comme toujours, tu as raison, princesse Lydia, soupira le jeune loup-garou en roulant sur le dos. Cette histoire avec ce _Stiles_, ne me convient pas. D'ailleurs, qui s'appelle _Stiles_, sérieux ?

- Jackson, tu sais que Derek ne te demande pas ton avis, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu sois d'accord ou non avec lui ne changera rien, il ira le délivrer. Surtout s'il pense que c'est son compagnon.

- Comment… ? Tu...

Lydia fit un grand geste de la main et Jackson ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui devinaient les choses avant tous les autres, et souvent avant le principal concerné. C'était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois qu'elle sache mieux que lui les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et elle l'avait toujours aidé à y voir plus clair. Lydia avait une sorte de don de prescience et anticipait tout, c'était ça, entre autres choses, qui avait fini par rendre Jackson complètement dingue et précipiter leur rupture.

- Jackson, tu ne penses pas que Derek a le droit d'être un peu égoïste ? Il n'a jamais pris de temps pour lui, alors je crois que s'il veut se faire plaisir et récupérer le prisonnier des Argent, nous n'avons rien à dire.

Le jeune homme regarda fixement le plafond étoilé de Lydia, sachant qu'elle avait visé juste. Derek était devenu alpha alors qu'il avait tout juste dix-huit ans, et depuis il ne se consacrait qu'à la meute, ne pensant qu'à sa protection et sa pérennité. Alors oui, il avait bien le droit de chercher à mettre un peu de plaisir dans son quotidien, mais…_Stiles _? Vraiment ? Jackson se rappelait à peine de lui, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été potes. Et puis…Il était bien plus jeune que Derek et sûrement beaucoup moins mature, comment pourrait-il diriger la meute à ses côtés ? Le bêta refusait tout nettement de se soumettre à un gars plus jeune que lui et sans aucune expérience, tant pis si l'alpha réprouverait son attitude.

- Derek a besoin de la bénédiction de la meute, c'est important Jackson, ajouta Lydia en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Si son compagnon est effectivement un mâle, ils n'auront pas de descendant et ne pourront compter que sur Cora et Malia pour fournir un héritier aux Hale. Et je suis certaine que les meutes voisines remettront en cause son pouvoir.

- Parce qu'il est gay ? Mais ce n'est pas rare pourtant pour des loups d'avoir un compagnon du même sexe… Regarde Danny. Et Mason.

- En effet. Mais ça l'est plus pour des alphas. Parce qu'un alpha doit perpétuer sa lignée.

Jackson réfléchit un instant au problème avant de pousser un long soupir. Il détestait se prendre la tête avec toutes ces histoires concernant le pouvoir. Jeune, il s'était beaucoup battu avec Scott pour être le leader de leur petite bande, mais aujourd'hui il se demandait à quoi ça avait servi à part à créer des tensions inutiles. Scott était le premier bêta de Derek, celui qui prenait la relève lorsque l'alpha était absent. Jackson avait fini par se faire à l'idée, même s'il rouspétait toujours pour la forme lorsque le basané le forçait à la tâche. Ce qui arrivait heureusement très rarement. Derek n'aimait pas déléguer.

- Moi, j'aimais bien Stiles, je le trouvais sympa bien qu'un peu collant, reprit finalement la jeune fille après quelques minutes de silence paisible. Je serais contente qu'il puisse venir habiter avec nous.

- Ouais, et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de quitter Argent et ses traitements de faveur, ricana Jackson.

Lydia lui donna un coup dans les côtes en lui adressant un regard réprobateur, mais en voyant l'air taquin de son ex petit-ami, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans, au contraire, c'était assez dramatique, car Dieu seul savait ce que Stiles subissait entre les mains de ce psychopathe de Gérard Argent, mais c'était nerveux. Ils riaient sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, évacuant juste la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la soirée. Ils étaient heureux d'affronter ça ensemble aussi, de ne pas être seuls pour faire front à la tempête qui se préparait. Les jours prochains promettaient de ne pas être tendres avec eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Votre seconde impression sur l'histoire ? <strong>

J'espère que tout reste assez clair, j'ai un peu peur de m'être emportée sur les explications...

N'ayez pas peur de me jeter des pierres, je ne pourrais pas riposter XD Bon, je préfèrerai des fleurs, comme tout le monde, mais je prendrai ce que vous me donnerez :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre : **Voici donc le troisième chapitre qui a eu du mal à venir, je dois bien l'avouer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et que vous aurez certaines réponses à vos questions... n'y comptez pas trop cependant, j'aime bien garder le mystère !

**Et enfin, note de moi : **Alors** d****eux choses !** **UN** : beaucoup d'entre vous ont été étonnés, offusqués, ont été contrariés, BREF, se sont interrogés à propos de **la perte de mémoire de Scott et Derek**. Sachez que c'est un point qui reviendra fréquemment dans l'histoire ! Et ce n'est pas juste parce que Scott était** vénère** contre Stiles que son cerveau à dit pffiou, poubelle ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus sinon plus de suspens !

**DEUX **: je m'excuse si certain d'entre vous n'aime pas trop le rôle que j'ai donné à **Braeden**. Elle restera aussi forte, intelligente et importante que dans la série mais c'est vrai que son côté _je veux Derek_ la rend un peu antipathique. Désolé, mais ça n'ira pas en s'améliorant, j'en ai bien peur...De même pour Peter, j'ai décidé d'exploiter son côté _je suis un psychopathe qui oeuvre pour mon propre bien, _de toute façon, c'est comme ça qu'il est, même s'il est sexy.

**TROIS **(vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ?) : **je suis en période d'examens** assez intensifs donc j'ai bien peur de ne PAS pouvoir poster le chapitre 4 lundi prochain. De même pendant les vacances parce que j'aurais mes partiels à réviser (oui, oui, ne me demandez pas dans quelle fac je suis, c'est un truc de barge). **MAIS** je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster un chapitre à Noël !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et dites m'en des nouvelles !

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**Saramandre : **eh oui, un peu d'action pour ce chapitre, ma belle ! En ce qui concerne Derek, il est évident qu'il est à MOI ! niark niark niark !

**Wm** : Merci :) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Marion** : hey ! j'espère donc que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai du mal avec Braeden, son côté femme fatale indépendante est classe mais le côté bimbo black un peu moins...

**Clo** : Merci ! Voici la suite même si elle arrive un peu tard !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Derek ne tenait plus en place depuis l'aube, attendant la lune avec plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pendant toute une journée, il n'avait fait que tourner en rond, devenant plus exécrable que jamais. Et aujourd'hui, alors que le soir tant attendu arriverait dans quelques heures, son impatience était à son paroxysme.

Il était allé voir Deaton, le harcelant pour s'assurer qu'il aurait fini sa petite potion dans les temps. Au bout d'une longue heure, le vétérinaire, excédé, avait fini par le mettre à la porte et l'alpha avait alors déambulé dans le village comme une âme en peine, n'arrivant pas à s'occuper l'esprit. Tous ses loups étaient sur les nerfs, ressentaient déjà les effets de la pleine lune alors que la nuit n'était même pas encore tombée. Pour tromper le temps, Derek avait donc fait le tour de son territoire, rencontrant Jackson, Noshiko et Rafael en chemin. Ils étaient encore en train de se demander avec quels membres de la meute ils allaient patrouiller, mais en attendant, ils surveillaient les frontières en vue de la pleine lune. C'était souvent – pour ne pas dire toujours – à ce moment-là qu'une créature psychopathe daignait montrer le bout de son nez. Et puis comme leur alpha s'absenterait de la meute quelques heures, on pouvait s'attendre aux pires catastrophes. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Derek partait et laissait sa meute sans défense, ils étaient tous plus que capables d'affronter une menace sans lui.

Après avoir brièvement donné quelques conseils aux trois loups-garous, Derek avait repris la direction du village, voulant rassembler Isaac, Scott et Braeden pour leur donner ses dernières instructions et revoir le plan ensemble. L'alpha s'était donc rendu chez Melissa McCall pour chercher son premier bêta et son frère. Le blond, en sentant son alpha dans la maison, avait tout de suite accouru auprès de lui, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Scott qui mit beaucoup plus de temps à venir. La raison ? Une très jolie asiatique qui était descendue avec lui et qui avait encore les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements froissés. Derek soupira en voyant leurs sourires lumineux. Ah, ces jeunes ! Les émois du premier amour…Derek ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été ainsi un jour. Bien sûr, il avait été complètement dirigé par ses hormones avec Kate, et puis avec Paige un peu plus tard, mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, affiché un sourire aussi idiot sur son visage. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, mais souhaitait le devenir de toutes ses forces. Lui aussi voulait sa part de bonheur.

Scott n'avait pas eu la décence de paraître gêné devant eux, mais Kira rougit légèrement sous le regard de reproche que lui adressa Isaac. Comme tous les loups, ce dernier avait l'ouïe fine, et sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de Scott…La jeune asiatique se sentait affreusement embarrassée. D'ordinaire, son petit-ami et elle allaient dans la maison des Yukimura pour…batifoler. Ils ne dérangeaient personne puisque les parents de Kira étaient quasiment toujours absents la journée et qu'elle était fille unique… Cependant, en rendant visite à Scott en début d'après-midi, elle s'était laissée emporter par l'instant et ils avaient…eh bien, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait sans se soucier d'Isaac qui travaillait dans la chambre à côté, ou encore de Melissa qui rentrait de sa garde à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Et ils auraient peut-être dû, car Isaac allait leur faire payer.

- Bonjour, Kira, fit Derek en s'astreignant à la politesse.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement la jeune fille à moitié cachée par son petit-ami.

L'alpha se désintéressa très vite d'elle, scannant ses bêtas qui se soumirent à l'examen en restant bien campés sur leurs deux pattes arrière. Isaac était irréprochable, comme d'habitude, mais Scott avait cette petite lueur rebelle au fond des yeux, lueur qui s'allumait lorsque sa…_virilité_ était remontée à bloc. Merci Kira.

- Il faut qu'on aille chez Braeden pour se mettre au point.

- Ok, lâcha Scott en prenant la main de sa copine dans la sienne.

Derek lui lança un regard courroucé et le bêta, qui n'était pas non plus une flèche, ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Isaac déplora les capacités mentales de son frère tout en remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir de réel lien de sang avec lui. Scott pouvait vraiment être lent d'esprit, ce qui n'aidait pas à lui sauver la mise.

- Seuls, gronda encore l'alpha.

- Oh !

Scott lâcha aussitôt la main de Kira qui s'empourpra une nouvelle fois.

- Bon, heu…je vais y aller alors, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Scott, adressa un signe de la main à Isaac et Melissa avant de s'enfuir de la maison sans que son petit-ami ne comprenne vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Le regard intense de son alpha le convainquit cependant de ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de sa petite-amie et il resta sagement à sa position, se concentrant enfin sur ce qui se passait.

- Aller chez Braeden, j'ai compris, déclara-t-il lorsqu'Isaac leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Bien. Melissa, j'aimerai vous charger de quelque chose, ajouta Derek en se tournant vers la mère de Scott.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un air attentif malgré les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage.

- Je voudrais que vous vous chargiez de surveiller les jeunes ce soir pendant notre absence, et si vous pouviez aussi envoyer des renforts si nous ne sommes pas revenus… disons, trois heures après être partis.

- Oui, oui, pas de problème, répondit la mère de Scott avec un sourire. Quand partez-vous ?

- Vers onze heures. Pour l'instant, allez donc vous reposer, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Il a raison, maman, va te coucher, appuya Isaac.

Et comme à chaque fois que son fils adoptif l'appelait « maman », Mélissa fondit, tout attendrie, et embrassa ses deux enfants avant de monter dans sa chambre. L'infirmière avait bien besoin d'une petite sieste, surtout si elle voulait être en forme pour ce soir. Surveiller une bande d'adolescents loups-garous soumis à leurs hormones n'était jamais une mince affaire. Sans compter qu'elle devrait avoir un œil sur la petite Malia qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, et sur Peter qui avait tendance à disparaître quand les autres avaient le dos tourné.

- Bon, reprit Derek une fois que la maîtresse de maison fit claquer la porte de sa chambre à l'étage, allons-y.

Scott et Isaac s'empressèrent d'enfiler leurs vestes et leurs chaussures avant de suivre leur alpha à l'extérieur qui marchait déjà en direction de la maison de Braeden d'un pas pressé.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir qu'elle nous accompagne ? demanda Scott en arrivant à la hauteur de Derek. Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle…pose quelques problèmes ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, eh bien tout simplement parce que tu veux qu'elle t'accompagne délivrer ton futur compagnon alors qu'elle en pince pour toi, lança Isaac en les rejoignant.

Derek grogna. Il ne pensait pas que Braeden puisse faire un scandale en pleine mission, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. En revanche, elle risquait de devenir un problème par la suite, lorsqu'elle apprendrait ses véritables intentions à l'égard de Stiles…

- Oh, je rêve ! s'exclama Scott en analysant l'expression du plus vieux. Tu ne lui as rien dit !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise, hein ?

- La vérité ! Tu ne fais que te servir d'elle ! continua le blond. Tu utilises ses sentiments pour qu'elle vienne t'aider sans poser de questions !

Derek ralentit son allure, ils arrivaient près de la maison de la louve et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle entende leur conversation. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle refuse de venir avec eux ce soir ! L'alpha finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers ses deux bêtas qui se figèrent sous son regard noir.

- Écoute, j'ai été très clair avec Braeden. Je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, ok ? J'ai même dragué des mecs sous ses yeux et elle n'a jamais fait d'esclandre ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ! Elle saura rester à sa place !

- Bon sang, mais tu le fais exprès ? Même moi qui ne suis pourtant pas un expert en la matière, je sais que ce sera _très_ différent cette fois ! chuchota furieusement Scott en jetant un coup d'œil à la maison de la louve.

Il n'avait vu aucun signe d'elle par sa fenêtre, mais on ne savait jamais… La louve était un maître dans l'art de la discrétion et de l'approche furtive. Il était impossible de la surprendre et presque autant impossible de prédire ses mouvements.

- Ces mecs que tu draguais, elle savait qu'ils ne signifiaient rien à tes yeux à part un amusement passager, continua le bêta. Mais Stiles… Si elle apprend que tu comptes en faire ton compagnon…ce sera complètement différent et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle essaye de s'en prendre à lui.

Derek gronda sourdement, retroussant ses lèvres sur ses crocs qui s'étaient dangereusement allongés. Son regard se voila de rouge, ses poings se crispèrent et tout son corps se tendit. Il était absolument hors de question que quiconque ne pose la main sur son futur compagnon ! Si Braeden essayait de les séparer, il n'hésiterait pas un instant avant de lui arracher la tête ! Membre de sa meute ou non, Derek ne pourrait pas être impartial dans une telle situation, il agirait à l'instinct. Et en ce moment même, tout son instinct lui hurlait d'éliminer la menace dès maintenant.

- Wow, calme-toi, mec, dit Isaac en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son alpha, prenant le risque de se faire arracher tout le bras.

- Si Braeden essaye de…, commença Derek d'une voix sourde.

- Ça n'arrivera peut-être pas, l'interrompit son bêta en accentuant sa prise sur son épaule. En tous cas, ça n'arrivera pas ce soir. Et tu ne seras pas obligé de tout lui raconter plus tard. Cette histoire ne concernera que toi, ok ?

L'alpha sera les dents, hésitant toujours à franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la maison de Braeden pour aller lui régler son compte. Cependant, il finit par se rendre compte que cette idée était complètement déraisonnée et il se calma, cessant de gronder.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant sans que ça ne se transforme en bain de sang ?

Derek ne répondit pas, mais reprit son chemin. Étrangement, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir emmener Braeden avec eux, mais il savait que c'était trop tard pour se rétracter. Et aussi que ce serait une grosse bêtise. Il suffirait simplement qu'il la tienne à l'écart de Stiles et qu'il lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte…

Arrivé sur le perron de la maison, l'alpha frappa deux coups à la porte, ses bêtas se tenant une marche derrière lui. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit, révélant la jeune femme, Scott et Isaac ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Derek, s'il était déstabilisé par la tenue de la guerrière, n'en laissa rien paraître même s'il était évident que Braeden cherchait son attention. Habillée en tout et pour tout d'une combinaison en cuir noir qui dévoilait de très larges zones de peau nue et d'une paire de bottes montantes, elle ressemblait à Catwoman. Bien que les bêtas soient tous deux amoureux d'une autre fille, ils ne purent s'empêcher de réagir et de libérer tout un tas de phéromones, la bave aux lèvres.

- Oh ! Salut, Derek ! s'exclama Braeden, un sourire séducteur ourlant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Scott, Isaac… Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle s'effaça et l'alpha entra d'un pas conquérant, ses seconds sur ses traces. Braeden referma ensuite la porte derrière eux et les emmena dans son salon où elle les invita à s'asseoir. Derek refusa d'un signe de tête et resta debout, tout comme ses bêtas qui, de toute façon, étaient bien trop obnubilés par la louve pour simplement penser à quelque chose. Celle-ci était bien trop consciente des réactions qu'elle suscitait chez les mâles, en jouant allégrement, piétinant souvent leurs sentiments. Elle était belle, intelligente et son assurance suffisait à convaincre n'importe quel homme qu'elle était la compagne idéale. Si on oubliait les flingues et les armes tranchantes qui faisaient partie intégrante de son costume de femme fatale.

- Tu es prête pour ce soir ? l'interrogea Derek.

- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, répondit Braeden. Aiguiser mes lames, nettoyer mon Ruger MK II…

- C'est le calibre 22 ? demanda Scott d'une voix hypnotisée.

Braeden était chargée d'une partie de la formation « militaire » des loups-garous. Elle leur apprenait à tirer et parfois à se battre à mains nues, mais ce qui émoustillait le plus les jeunes, c'étaient évidemment les armes à feu, choses pour lesquelles elle avait beaucoup de talent. Elle excellait même dans ce domaine, s'attirant la jalousie et la convoitise des femmes qui ne pouvaient que regarder leurs compagnons et leurs amis écouter cette louve comme si elle était le nouveau messie.

- C'est ça, approuva la louve en lui renvoyant un sourire qui finit d'achever Scott.

Derek cacha son amusement. Si Kira voyait la tête que faisait son petit-copain en regardant une autre fille, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait déjà émasculé.

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas obligée de t'en servir, dit l'alpha en reportant son attention sur la guerrière.

Celle-ci esquissa une moue clairement déçue avant de hausser les épaules. Même si Derek désapprouvait quelques-unes de ses méthodes, elle n'hésiterait pas à descendre un des membres de la meute Argent. Pour elle, ils étaient tous autant pourris les uns que les autres, il n'y avait pas de demi-mesures. S'ils suivaient un alpha cruel et tyrannique, c'était qu'ils le voulaient bien et qu'ils méritaient la sentence qu'elle leur réservait déjà.

- On partira aux alentours de onze heures, reprit Derek. On se rejoint devant chez Deaton avant de partir.

- Ok !

- Il est inutile de te rappeler que ce qu'on va faire ce soir, c'est…

- Un sauvetage, oui, oui. On entre, on embarque le prisonnier et on ressort ni vu ni connu.

- C'est ça. Pas de fusillade inutile.

Braeden poussa un soupir, mais le regard persistant de Derek la convainquit de se soumettre à ses ordres. Elle avait déjà fait les frais de la colère de l'alpha et même si ça l'avait conduit une fois dans son lit, de trop nombreuses autres l'avaient forcée à rester recluse chez elle pour panser ses plaies. Malgré son cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine et sa raison qui lui hurlait de ne pas s'approcher du mâle dominant, elle fit un pas en avant et caressa la joue de Derek. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle se colla tout contre lui, moulant son corps aux formes voluptueuses contre celui, musclé et tendu, de Derek.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais…m'aider à me préparer ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Scott poussa un couinement lamentable dans le dos de son alpha lequel se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de la louve. L'odeur d'excitation qu'elle dégageait lui agressait les narines, le repoussait plutôt que l'attirait. Derek fronça le nez, incommodé, avant de grimacer en sentant les griffes de Braeden se planter dans ses avant-bras.

- S'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant sa moue la plus adorable. Tu aimais ça avant.

Derek sentit sa volonté flancher. Son loup s'agita. Il n'était qu'un mâle après tout…Aussitôt cette pensée formée, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces, se dégoûtant intérieurement. Non ! Il allait peut-être trouver son compagnon ce soir, alors pas question qu'il porte l'odeur d'une autre louve ! Et puis, la louve méritait beaucoup mieux que ça. Derek la respectait trop pour simplement tirer son coup et se jeter dans les bras d'un autre ensuite. Il l'avait fait autrefois, bien sûr, mais il avait alors ignoré tout de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi…attachée à lui et s'il l'avait su, jamais il ne l'aurait séduite. Ou bien ne se serait laissé séduire, il ne savait plus trop.

Braeden dut sentir son changement d'humeur, car son expression s'affaissa et elle fit un pas en arrière, dépitée. Savoir qu'elle ne lui faisait plus aucun d'effet la blessait. Elle et Derek avaient passé une unique nuit torride et fabuleuse, alors elle avait dû mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas remettre ça. Tous les mâles la désiraient, pourquoi pas lui ? Derek se sentit coupable de la rejeter de cette manière, même s'il soupçonnait que laisser cette douleur transparaître sur son visage n'était qu'une tactique de la louve destinée à l'attendrir. Braeden était une femme forte, elle savait très bien dissimuler ses émotions et garder contenance.

- Tant pis, murmura la jeune femme.

- Braeden…

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai capté.

Ça, Derek n'en était pas vraiment certain, mais il n'insista pas, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. La principale raison pour laquelle les femmes l'insupportaient, c'était justement cette propension qu'elles avaient à vouloir une justification pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- Je serais prête pour ce soir, continua-t-elle en retrouvant toute son assurance. Si un Argent se dresse sur notre chemin, je lui ferais sa fête.

Derek sourit de toutes ses dents. Enfin il retrouvait la vraie Braeden. Sans compter qu'il ne serait pas contre régler son compte à Kate s'il le pouvait…

- Derek ? intervint Isaac d'une voix hésitante.

- Quoi ?

- Heu…Eh bien, on a encore cinq heures devant nous alors…

- Oui, vous pouvez y aller.

Les bêtas n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour détaler comme des lapins, faisant déshonneur à leur essence de prédateur, mais voulant fuir cette atmosphère chargée de tension le plus rapidement possible. Peu leur importait que leur comportement ressemble très fortement à de la lâcheté.

Derek ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Braeden était assez impressionnante dans son genre, surtout lorsqu'elle enfilait sa peau de tueuse à gages. Même lui s'en méfiait…

- Alors ? Que vas-tu faire pour tuer le temps ? demanda la louve.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge murale indiqua à Derek qu'il était à peine six heures passées, et le clin d'oeil que lui adressa Braeden lui confirma que l'attente serait longue. Très longue.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et la lune était désormais bien haute dans le ciel. De quoi ravir Derek Hale qui attendait bien sagement ses bêtas devant l'antre du druide. Depuis qu'il savait le départ imminent, l'alpha s'était apaisé, retrouvant une certaine sérénité et clarté d'esprit. Son cœur ne battait plus à mille à l'heure et il avait arrêté de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Stiles aujourd'hui. Non, ça, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais l'impatience l'avait laissé tranquille, permettant à son esprit de redevenir aussi affuté qu'avant.

À onze heures moins le quart précises, Scott, Isaac et Braeden rejoignirent leur alpha. Un intense sentiment d'excitation émanait des deux plus jeunes bêtas qui n'avaient qu'une hâte, celle d'enfin partir en mission sauvetage. Et au moment où ils furent aux côtés de Derek, les premiers hurlements lupins retentirent dans la nuit. Beaucoup étaient familiers, d'autres, plus lointains, appartenaient certainement à la meute Argent. Scott avait reconnu le cri de sa mère qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, ainsi que celui de Kira, qui était partie courir avec la bande. Et même s'il aurait voulu passer cette pleine lune avec elle, il était très heureux d'être là où il était.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? demanda Braeden.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque l'éclairage extérieur de la maison s'alluma et que Deaton apparut sur le seuil de sa porte, un vaporisateur en verre à la main. Il descendit les quelques marches le séparant du petit groupe, faisant extrêmement attention à ce qu'il tenait.

Braeden observa le contenu du vaporisateur avec méfiance. Le liquide avait effectivement un aspect verdâtre assez douteux, mais son odorat ne parvenait pas à lui indiquer ce que c'était.

- C'est une décoction, déclara Deaton en lisant la question dans ses yeux. Ça camouflera votre odeur pendant quelques heures. Personne ne pourra vous sentir, même à quelques centimètres.

- C'est parfait, dit Derek. Comment on…

Deaton prit les devants et vaporisa sa substance droit dans sa figure. L'alpha le regarda, interloqué, avant d'éternuer fortement. Scott et Isaac éclatèrent de rire avant que le druide ne leur fasse subir le même sort et qu'ils ne se mettent à éternuer à leur tour. Braeden, une fois vaporisée, se retint de justesse de ne pas en faire autant, mais ses narines palpitantes dévoilaient son combat.

- Il faut bien en mettre sur vos vêtements. Tenez.

L'émissaire tendit le vaporisateur à Isaac qui continua de se parfumer de la substance sans odeur avant de la faire tourner. Lorsque Deaton jugea que tout le monde en était bien imprégné, il récupéra l'objet quasiment vide.

- Est-ce que vous arrivez à percevoir votre odeur ?

Les quatre loups-garous se mirent aussitôt à renifler, flairant la personne à leurs côtés. Derek finit par reprendre un visage humain et adressa un grand sourire au vétérinaire.

- J'arrive à te sentir, mais pas les autres.

- Alors j'imagine que vous pouvez y aller. Faites vite, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps l'effet durera…

Derek hocha la tête avant de faire signe à ses bêtas de le suivre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la Camaro de l'alpha avant de grimper à l'intérieur. Naturellement, Scott se mit à l'avant à côté de Derek et Isaac et Braeden prirent place à l'arrière, même si le malaise du blond était palpable. Une fois que tout le monde eut bouclé sa ceinture, Derek fit vrombir le moteur et emprunta le chemin pour sortir de la forêt, attentif aux moindres bruits.

- Comment on va faire pour approcher la meute Argent ? demanda Braeden lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin la route principale et que la fin des chaos lui permit de se faire entendre.

- J'avais l'intention de rouler jusqu'à la frontière sud et de laisser la voiture à Beacon Hills, répondit Derek.

- Et on fait le reste à pied ?

L'alpha fusilla Isaac du regard à travers son rétroviseur intérieur. Ses yeux criaient clairement « _Oui, crétin !_ ». Le blond se ratatina sur son siège, reconnaissant que sa question n'était pas très utile. Ok, Derek n'était pas non plus d'humeur à plaisanter. Il faudrait qu'ils se tiennent tous à carreau.

- Et si Stiles ne veut pas venir ? demanda tout à coup Scott.

- Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas venir ? grogna Derek. Argent le garde enfermé, bien sûr qu'il nous suivra !

- Non, je veux dire, qui nous dit qu'une fois libéré il ne nous faussera pas compagnie ?

Derek serra le volant entre ses mains, appuyant inconsciemment sur l'accélérateur. Il ne voulait pas admettre que Scott avait raison, car après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Stiles voudrait effectivement les suivre ? De plus, d'après ce que Deaton avait dit, si le garçon n'était plus…humain, il pourrait tenter de s'enfuir, guidé par son instinct de bête sauvage. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait que Derek ne lui voudrait pas de mal ? Accepterait-il de le suivre docilement ? Il y avait peu de chance. Mais l'alpha comptait surtout sur la faiblesse physique de Stiles pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui.

- On verra, ce contenta-t-il donc de répondre alors que les lumières de Beacon Hills entraient dans leur champ de vision.

Ils traversèrent toute la ville, ce qui ne leur prit pas longtemps compte tenu de l'absence de circulation. Il y avait bien une ou deux voitures, quelques humains qui se baladaient où allaient en soirée, mais Derek ne ralentit jamais son allure, grillant tous les feux sans y accorder d'attention. À cette heure-là, les flics de Beacon Hills dormaient tous et la ville devenait le territoire des créatures surnaturelles dans leur genre.

Derek gara la voiture sur le bas-côté après avoir dépassé le panneau de sortie de la ville. La nuit était claire à cause de l'astre bien rond au-dessus de leurs têtes, la fraîcheur et l'humidité commençaient doucement à tomber lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Camaro. Au loin, d'autres hurlements de loup retentirent, mais cette fois-ci, aucun n'appartenait à leur meute.

- Leur territoire n'est pas loin, à peine deux kilomètres, fit Derek. Allons-y.

L'alpha n'avait aucune envie de traîner. Il prit donc la tête du groupe et se dirigea grâce à ses sens en direction de l'endroit appelé « les Landes » par les créatures surnaturelles, coupant à travers champs. Le village des Argent était perdu en pleine campagne, personne ne s'y aventurait, enfin, aucun_ humain_ ne s'y aventurait. Les Landes étaient vastes et absolument pas protégées. Il y avait bien quelques bosquets d'arbres par-ci par-là, mais rien d'autre, pas de collines, pas de rochers, rien à part une immense étendue d'herbe. Si ce n'était pas les Argent qui y habitaient, Derek aurait presque pu aimer l'endroit.

- Comment on va entrer sur leur territoire sans se faire repérer ? demanda Isaac en chuchotant.

Derek fronça les sourcils. C'était le seul avantage – ou inconvénient – des Landes : on pouvait voir les ennemis arriver à des kilomètres.

- Il y a un champ de maïs derrière la propriété des Argent, déclara Braeden.

L'alpha l'avait en effet remarqué, ils ne devaient même plus être bien loin, car l'odeur des pesticides que les humains avaient répandus se faisait plus forte à chaque pas. Une minute plus tard, ils retombèrent sur une route et juste de l'autre côté se dressait donc la plantation de maïs dont parlait Braeden. L'odeur des loups-garous d'Argent était partout.

Bien malgré eux, Scott et Isaac ne purent s'empêcher de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, guère rassurés par toute cette ambiance de film d'horreur. Heureusement pour leur dignité, Braeden et Derek ne remarquèrent pas leur trouble, trop occupés qu'ils fussent à se frayer discrètement un passage dans le champ de maïs. Les deux bêtas les rejoignirent au pas de course, n'ayant pas plus envie que ça de rester à l'arrière.

- Faites moins de bruit, les gronda Derek.

- Comme si c'était facile, marmonna Isaac.

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur traversée à travers le champ. Ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit, marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds et se figeant lorsqu'un nouveau hurlement retentissait. À chaque fois, ils retenaient leur respiration jusqu'à ce que les cris s'éloignent de leur position. Ce n'était pas facile d'évoluer en silence dans un tel environnement. La terre qu'ils foulaient était sèche, craquante sous leurs pieds, et il n'était pas rare de buter dans un caillou. De plus, les plants de maïs étaient très rapprochés les uns des autres, il était donc quasiment impossible de ne pas en faire bruisser les feuilles en passant, même avec toute la discrétion du monde.

À un moment, un des loups Argent fit son apparition, surgissant de nulle part. La petite troupe ne dut son salut qu'au flair de Braeden qui repéra le danger juste à temps. Ils se cachèrent hâtivement, accroupis entre les maïs et ne firent pas un bruit jusqu'à ce que le loup s'éloigne. Isaac avait reconnu l'odeur d'Allison lorsqu'elle était passée tout près d'eux, et il avait failli les trahir en voulant l'apercevoir. Mais son alpha avait agrippé son bras, anticipant son mouvement et l'empêchant de justesse de faire une connerie.

Ce fut la seule fois où ils risquèrent de se faire découvrir, sinon leur trajet s'effectua sans obstacle, malgré le fait qu'ils mirent plus d'une heure avant de sortir du champ et de déboucher…juste derrière un truc qui ressemblait à…une vraiment très grosse villa. Éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune, elle se dressait là, dans une sorte d'opulence vulgaire que Derek détesta aussitôt. Les loups préféraient la simplicité, la douce chaleur et l'odeur apaisante du bois, pas le calcaire crayeux ou le marbre froid, ça, c'était plus un truc d'humain. Et de Gérard Argent de toute évidence puisque son odeur planait au-dessus des lieux comme une menace silencieuse à tous ceux qui oseraient pénétrer sur sa propriété, amis comme ennemis.

La villa était en retrait par rapport aux autres maisons dispersées sur la lande, c'était également la plus imposante de toutes. Gérard Argent se considérait certainement comme beaucoup trop bien pour vivre près de sa meute et beaucoup trop puissant pour habiter un simple petit cottage.

- Il est là, murmura Braeden. Je peux le sentir. Et il n'est pas tout seul.

- Kate, cracha Derek. Je reconnaîtrai son infâme odeur entre mille.

- Ils sont dans les étages, remarqua Scott en désignant les lumières qui provenaient des fenêtres du deuxième.

L'alpha acquiesça. Leurs voix lui parvenaient de manière assez indistincte et il pouvait apercevoir leurs silhouettes agitées derrière les rideaux. Il lui semblait cependant que le père et la fille se disputaient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque Derek se rappelait que son ex devenait assez susceptible pendant la pleine lune et qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler ses pulsions animales. Gérard devait être en train d'essayer de la calmer…Derek lui souhaitait bien du plaisir.

- Ok, est-ce que vous sentez autre chose ? Stiles ?

- On est trop loin, rétorqua Isaac. Il faut qu'on entre !

Quand l'alpha se mit à courir, courbé en deux, vers la villa, le blond se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu dans sa vie. Bon sang, ils allaient vraiment s'introduire chez Gérard Argent ! Et s'ils se faisaient repérer ? Et si…

- Isaac ! Magne-toi ! l'appela son frère.

Le bêta se reprit et rejoignit Scott, Braeden et Derek qui longeaient maintenant le mur arrière de la maison. Ils passèrent sous les fenêtres, aux aguets, comme dans un vrai James Bond. C'était en tout cas ce que se disait Scott pour se rassurer. Il était dans un bon vieux James Bond ou peut-être dans la Panthère Rose et rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver s'ils se faisaient repérer.

Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient éteintes et la porte d'entrée était entrebâillée, comme une invitation à entrer. Ce fut la première chose qui mit Derek sur ses gardes. Pendant la pleine lune, les loups-garous étaient extrêmement prudents et verrouillaient systématique leurs portes à double tour, encore plus si une meute ennemie se situait à moins d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de la leur. C'était comme si Argent se fichait que quelqu'un ne s'introduise chez lui, comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher. Mais comme Derek ne décelait aucune autre présence derrière la porte, il la poussa lentement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur en faisant briller ses yeux d'alpha pour distinguer la géographie des lieux.

- Personne, murmura-t-il.

Ça, ce n'était pas étrange en soi. Les loups étaient sûrement en train de courir en meute ou de rôder autour de Beacon Hills. Derek tendit l'oreille. Bien, Gérard et sa fille étaient toujours en train de se disputer au deuxième, la voie était libre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison sans faire de bruit, s'arrêtant dans le hall pour admirer l'immensité du lieu avec des yeux écarquillés. Jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné que les Argent vivaient dans un tel luxe ! Le décor, bien que dégoulinant de richesse, était froid, hostile, pas familial pour un sou malgré l'immense portrait d'Allison Argent et de son grand-père au mur. Isaac l'observa un instant, se pâmant encore une fois devant la beauté de la jeune fille avant d'être ramené à l'ordre par son alpha qui fit briller une nouvelle fois ses yeux, montrant tout son mécontentement.

Braeden et Scott, eux, étaient plutôt amusés par le comportement du plus jeune dont le pouls l'avait trahi en s'accélérant. Il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux d'Allison. Une ennemie. Une ennemie qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop peu d'ailleurs puisqu'elle était rarement vue aux côtés de Gérard. Isaac la soupçonnait d'être de celle qui agissait dans l'ombre, exécutant les ordres avec finesse, mais efficacité.

Derek, de son côté, tendait l'oreille et prenait de longues inspirations pour essayer de détecter l'odeur de Stiles. Mais à part les fragrances des occupants de la maison, il ne discernait rien. L'alpha changea alors de position et se dirigea vers le corridor de droite, le gauche menant apparemment à un salon désert et tout aussi peu accueillant que le hall. Il devait avoir pris la bonne direction, car, au bout de quelques mètres, il entendit distinctement un nouveau battement de cœur.

Derek et ses compagnons avancèrent à petits pas, le bruit se rapprochant bien qu'aucune odeur ne l'accompagnait, ce qui était vraiment très bizarre. L'alpha avait la certitude que la personne à laquelle ce cœur appartenait n'était plus très loin, mais… Ça y était. Là. Tout près.

Les bêtas retinrent leurs respirations et se plaquèrent contre le mur, les muscles tendus. Braeden avait sorti son arme, Scott et Isaac leurs griffes. Ils patientèrent ainsi une poignée de secondes, mais rien ne vint. Le son n'avait pas faibli, ne s'était pas amplifié non plus, ne s'était pas déplacé, mais il n'y avait toujours personne en vue.

Ils échangèrent des regards pleins d'incrédulité. Ils étaient tout à fait certains que quelqu'un d'autre était tout proche d'eux, mais ils ne le distinguaient pas.

- On dirait…On dir

ait qu'on est dessus, murmura soudainement Scott.

Il scruta le sol et se rendit alors compte qu'ils ne marchaient plus sur du marbre, mais sur un parquet en bois blanc. À travers lequel on distinguait très nettement la forme d'une trappe, dessinée par une lumière orangée qui venait effectivement du sol. Derek s'accroupit aussitôt devant. Il y avait un cadenas, mais celui-ci était ouvert et posé sur le côté.

- Quelqu'un est là-dedans.

Lorsque Derek souleva lentement la trappe, ne prenant pas le risque de la faire grincer, des milliers d'odeurs leur sautèrent aux narines et les quatre loups-garous ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer. Peur, désespoir, douleur, tristesse, c'était le cocktail qu'ils humaient. Cependant, l'alpha nota aussi une pointe d'excitation et de joie malsaine. Et aussi de poussière. Beaucoup de poussière.

- Il y a de la lumière, remarqua Isaac.

Derek lui fit signe de se taire avant de sauter tout en souplesse dans l'escalier en bois qui s'enfonçait au sous-sol. La marche sur laquelle il atterrit craqua légèrement et il se figea, l'oreille tendue. Comme, il ne perçut pas de changement dans le battement de cœur qu'il entendait, il fit signe aux autres de descendre derrière lui.

- Ce sont…Ce sont des cellules, s'ébahit Scott une fois qu'ils mirent tous pied-à-terre.

- Et des cellules à la propreté plus que douteuse, remarqua Derek.

- L'odeur est humaine, continua Braeden en s'avançant, son Ruger armé à la main.

Alors qu'ils avançaient entre les geôles, un autre battement leur parvint, beaucoup plus ténu que l'autre. Lorsque l'odeur du sang frais arriva jusqu'à eux, Derek commença à redouter le pire. Ils atteignaient le fond des cachots lorsque des sanglots se firent entendre. De courts et lourds sanglots. Des sanglots de femme. Ce fut au dernier tournant qu'ils la découvrirent. C'était Marine Morell, la druide des Argent, sœur de Deaton. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol, son visage masqué par sa longue chevelure brune, elle pleurait sur un corps qui semblait sans vie. Un corps presque complètement nu, couvert de crasse, de cicatrices et de plaies encore fraîches. Un corps que lourdes chaînes reliées au mur entravaient aux chevilles, blessant la chair déjà sanguinolente.

Stiles.

Le grondement que poussa Derek fit violemment sursauter l'émissaire qui fit volte-face, tremblant de tout son corps en les voyant. Sa figure, bien que ruisselante de larmes, refléta toute sa surprise. L'alpha repoussa Braeden derrière lui et lui fit signe de baisser son arme, perdant son attitude menaçante. Il ne voulait pas effrayer la femme qui s'agitait près de son compagnon ni la pousser à donner l'alarme. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Morell à travers son attitude pendant l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Argent et aussi à travers les quelques descriptions que Deaton avait faites d'elle, elle n'était pas du genre à envoyer quelqu'un à l'abattoir. Même si elle avait peur, Derek put voir sa bravoure imprimée sur ses rétines lorsque Morell leva le regard vers lui.

- H-Hale…qu'est-ce que…

Un hoquet lui coupa la parole et Derek en profita pour s'introduire dans la cellule ouverte, ses bêtas sur les talons.

- Est-ce que c'est Stiles ? demanda Scott à voix basse.

Ils s'approchèrent du prisonnier et ne purent cacher leur stupeur en voyant l'état plus que déplorable du garçon qui se trouvait là, étalé sur le sol devant eux. C'était encore plus terrible de près. Scott aurait juré qu'il était mort s'il n'avait pas entendu le cœur de son ancien ami battre faiblement.

- Pourquoi est-il inconscient ? grogna Derek en s'agenouillant à côté du corps, face à Morell.

La femme s'épongea les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ses mains tremblaient et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Des herbes médicinales jonchaient le sol à ses côtés, répandant leurs douces odeurs thérapeutiques dans la pièce. Cela faisait probablement des heures que la druide était là, essayant d'endiguer le flot de sang et de réparer les dommages causés au corps de Stiles.

- Je…je…Il est endormi, je…Je suis obligée de lui faire une piqûre à la pleine lune, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée en reniflant plusieurs fois.

- Pourquoi a-t-il autant de blessures ? interrogea Scott, agressif.

- Il…Je l'ai soigné du m-mieux que je pouvais, mais…Il…Il ne se régénère pas et ils le b-battent trop souvent…

- Ils le battent ? releva Isaac en serrant les poings.

Morell acquiesça faiblement.

- S-si vous êtes là pour me tuer…juste, faites-le.

Derek dévisagea un instant la druide éplorée. Il voyait bien qu'elle se souciait beaucoup du garçon et qu'elle n'y était très certainement pour rien dans cette histoire, son état en était la preuve. Son visage était pâle, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et n'avait probablement rien avalé depuis longtemps.

- Nous n'allons pas te tuer. Je veux juste récupérer Stiles, dit Derek sans la quitter des yeux.

La femme parut soulagée. Ses tremblements s'espacèrent un peu et elle reprit contenance, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues, comme si l'annonce de Derek l'avait apaisée. Et c'était sûrement le cas, car ainsi elle n'aurait plus à maintenir le garçon en vie pour que Gérard Argent et ses bêtas infernaux puissent mieux le tourmenter.

- Emmenez-le loin d'ici, je vous en prie…Il ne survivra pas une année de plus dans cette prison.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser une minute de plus dans cette prison !

Derek attrapa une chaîne dans sa main et testa sa solidité en tirant dessus. Elle était rouillée et il y avait du jeu avec les pitons fixés dans le mur.

- Gérard ne les a pas remplacés, murmura l'émissaire répondant à la question muette de l'alpha. Stiles…Stiles est trop faible pour tirer dessus désormais.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour retenir une nouvelle montée de larmes et se mordit la lèvre. Isaac, debout à ses côtés, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui.

- Prenez-le, emmenez-le, il le faut.

Derek n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour briser les chaînes d'un coup sec au niveau des poignets, utilisant sa force d'alpha pour le faire. Il souleva ensuite le corps inanimé avec beaucoup de précautions, le portant comme une mariée. Derek dévorait des yeux le visage sale du garçon. Les grains de beauté étaient les mêmes que dans son souvenir, la forme de la bouche aussi, mais le visage émacié et sanglant était méconnaissable. Sans compter les côtes saillantes et tous les autres os que Derek sentait sous ses doigts.

Isaac aida la druide à se relever et la soutint par le coude jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son équilibre. Elle manquait vraiment de sommeil. Morell était humaine et si elle n'écoutait pas ses besoins biologiques, elle tomberait malade à son tour.

- Je vais partir avant vous. Je…Je dirais à Gérard que je n'ai rien vu.

- D'accord.

La femme acquiesça et sortit de la cellule. Sur le seuil, elle hésita un instant avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil plein de tristesse à Stiles. Le voir partir la soulageait, mais lui fendait également le cœur. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que le garçon survivrait, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

- Je veillerai sur lui, dit Derek.

La femme esquissa un sourire crispé. De toute façon, Stiles serait toujours mieux traité qu'ici, et puis, étrangement, elle avait confiance en l'alpha. La façon dont il regardait le garçon, le tenait serré contre sa poitrine…Derek Hale avait peut-être la réputation d'être brutal, mais jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, ça se voyait dans son attitude.

- Et merci, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle partait.

Il la suivit un instant des yeux et attendit qu'elle ait monté l'escalier et sorte du sous-sol pour se tourner vers ses bêtas.

- Braeden, tu passes devant avec Scott. Isaac je te veux derrière moi. On sort d'ici, et en vitesse.

Tout le monde était plus que d'accord avec ça. En sortant de la cellule, Derek posa les yeux sur le mur de la torture et sa prise se resserra autour du corps frêle dans ses bras. La meute Argent paierait pour tout ce que ses membres avaient osé faire au garçon. Le regard de l'alpha ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les objets encore couverts de sang, sentant que la bête en lui s'agitait et tentait de prendre le contrôle. Et si elle réussissait, il risquait de blesser Stiles, ce qui était inenvisageable.

En sortant du sous-sol, Isaac prit soin de refermer la trappe sans faire de bruit et ils traversèrent la maison aussi silencieusement qu'à l'aller. La dispute entre Kate et son père était apparemment terminée puisqu'ils n'entendaient plus d'éclats de voix provenir des étages supérieurs. En revanche, ils étaient toujours là, leurs odeurs bien présentes, et Derek avertit ses bêtas qui étaient occupés à scruter les alentours.

Braeden fut la première à atteindre leur porte de sortie et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement, la druide ayant pensé à ne pas complètement refermer la porte. La louve huma discrètement l'air, captant l'odeur de celle-ci qui s'était enfuie quelques minutes plus tôt. Morell ne s'était clairement pas attardée, sortant de cette horrible villa pour rejoindre le confort de sa maison à l'opposé du village.

Braeden fit signe à Derek d'attendre lorsqu'elle aperçu deux paires d'yeux dorés dans la clarté de la nuit. L'alpha, qui avait senti leur présence, se plaqua contre le mur, Scott et Isaac l'imitant, les oreilles dressées. La femme garda un œil dehors, regardant un couple de jeunes loups-garous passer devant la villa de Gérard Argent en se tenant la main. Ils étaient sous leur forme bêta et auraient pu entendre les battements de cœur des intrus, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin sans marquer de temps d'arrêt.

La tension des muscles de Braeden se relâcha lorsque les deux loups pénétrèrent dans une maison à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Elle fit signe à Derek et aux deux autres de la rejoindre et, après avoir une énième fois sondé la nuit, ils s'élancèrent dehors aussi furtivement que des ombres.

Rallier le champ de maïs leur prit une demi-minute, mais le retraverser fut plus long que la première fois puisque Derek faisait attention au précieux fardeau qu'il avait dans ses bras, quittant rarement son visage des yeux, comptant le nombre de ses respirations. Braeden s'impatientait visiblement, mettant l'alpha, Scott et son frère sur les nerfs. Isaac était aux aguets, cherchant à capter une odeur menaçante ou – et il ne le dirait pas – celle de sa douce Allison.

Étrangement, le chemin du retour se passa sans aucun encombre et ils retrouvèrent la Camaro de Derek sans avoir affronté un loup de la meute Argent. Les bêtas en étaient réjouis, mais cela perturbait Braeden et l'alpha qui sentaient que ce n'était pas normal. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer à cause de leur odeur, les deux loups qui étaient passés près de la maison d'Argent auraient dû sentir que des intrus étaient sur leur territoire. Et même Allison, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le champ de maïs, aurait pu les entendre. Les loups-garous avaient un sixième sens pour cela.

Derek choisit d'arrêter de se torturer les méninges et de ne se concentrer uniquement que sur l'être qui reposait contre son torse. Celui-ci respirait toujours aussi faiblement, un léger sifflement qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Tiens, Scott, tu conduis, fit Derek en lançant ses clés de voiture à son bêta qui les rattrapa au vol.

Bien que surpris, Scott ne fit pas de commentaire et prit place derrière le volant, Braeden s'installant d'autorité à côté de lui. Tandis que la Camaro se faufilait au travers des rues de Beacon Hills, Isaac et Derek, penchés sur le garçon, le dévisageaient attentivement. Une lourde odeur d'analgésique flottait au-dessus de son corps, les empêchant d'en apprendre plus sur son état.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Scott qui était concentré sur la route.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir le confier à Deaton pour le savoir, murmura Isaac.

Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien lui non plus, pour tout avouer. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il avait développé une grande capacité d'empathie, ayant un don pour se glisser dans la peau des autres, les comprendre et ressentir leurs émotions. C'était pour ça que chaque petite dispute, chaque haussement de ton avait de lourdes répercussions sur lui, le rendant même parfois malade ou le plongeant dans des déprimes abyssales desquelles Scott finissait toujours par arriver à l'en sortir. Alors voir Stiles dans cet état, blessé, mourant, _cassé_, anéantissait Isaac qui avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Évidemment, il était heureux de l'avoir tiré des griffes des Argent, mais ils arrivaient peut-être trop tard…Si le fils de John Stilinski mourrait…non seulement Derek deviendrait insupportable, mais lui ne saurait pas comment gérer la douleur de Scott et de sa mère adoptive.

- Il faut lui enlever les menottes, grogna Derek en regardant les anneaux de fer autour des poignets maigres de garçon.

- Le plus important, c'est de guérir ses blessures, contra Braeden. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ses plaies ne se résorbent-elles pas d'elles-mêmes ?

C'était une bonne question. Derek se la posait aussi. Normalement, la capacité de régénération des loups était très élevée. Une blessure superficielle ne mettait que quelques minutes à se refermer et une plus profonde, faite par une arme blanche par exemple, mettait quelques heures. Mais jamais ne laissait de cicatrice, or, le corps étendu sur ses genoux en était recouvert.

- Il est sûrement trop faible, répondit l'alpha d'une voix ferme, ne voulant pas envisager une autre possibilité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Deaton le rafistolera, dit Scott en se forçant à sourire.

L'alpha plissa les yeux, sentant l'énervement le gagner pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ou si, il savait très bien laquelle, mais ne voulait pas amener ça sur le tapis tout de suite. Surtout qu'ils venaient de s'engager sur le chemin qui menait à leur village et qu'ils seraient chez le druide dans une petite dizaine de minutes. Alors, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se prendre la tête avec son bêta. Mais évidemment, Scott dut mettre les pieds dans le plat, et bien correctement.

- Stiles est un battant. Il s'en sortira.

Isaac sut aussitôt que son frère avait fait une bourde. Il avait senti le brusque changement d'humeur de Derek et la veine qui palpitait sur son front n'annonçait rien de bon, aussi se serra-t-il un peu plus dans son coin, croisant les doigts pour arriver plus vite.

- Un battant ? releva Derek. Un battant ?! Tu as oublié Stiles ! Tu as tout simplement nié son existence ! Et aujourd'hui tu te rappelles de comment il était ? Tous tes souvenirs ont ressurgi d'un coup ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

- Je…écoute, ça n'a pas été facile, ok ? J'avais juste douze ans et…

- Douze ans, Scott ! Douze ans ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste ne pas te rappeler de lui, merde !

- Je te ferais dire qu'à l'époque tu en avais dix-sept, et toi non plus tu n'avais aucun souvenir de lui jusqu'à ce que Deaton te rappelle que tu le connaissais !

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami !

- Pas ton meilleur ami ? Il était pourtant collé à toi tout le temps ! cria Scott.

- Mes parents venaient de mourir ! J'avais autre chose à faire que de penser au bien-être d'un avorton qui…

Isaac se mordit les lèvres, se demandant s'il devait les interrompre. Hurler comme ça n'arrangerait rien à la situation et n'améliorerait certainement pas l'état de Stiles. Il comprenait la colère de Derek, moins le fait que Scott et lui aient effacé tout souvenir de Stiles. Après tout, ce dernier avait été un élément quasiment omniprésent de leur meute huit ans auparavant, alors même si Scott avait renié son meilleur ami à cause de la douleur que sa perte lui procurait, il aurait quand même dû en garder quelques souvenirs. Pareil pour Derek. Et puis aussi pour Melissa qui n'avait jamais évoqué Stiles après sa disparition, alors que Isaac, Lydia et les autres se souvenaient assez bien de lui. En fait, aujourd'hui c'était les personnes les moins proches de Stiles qui se souvenaient le mieux de lui. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

L'alpha, dont les yeux avaient rougi, allait remettre Scott à sa place lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le bêta arrêta brusquement la Camaro devant chez Deaton, se fichant d'abîmer les pneus ou encore de secouer ses passagers.

- T'es complètement débile, McCall ! cria Isaac en se mettant en rogne à son tour. Je te ferais dire qu'il y a un blessé à l'arrière, abruti !

Scott grimaça, ayant oublié ce fait sous le coup de la colère. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de claquer la portière en sortant, puis de balancer les clés à la figure de Derek qui s'extrayait péniblement de la voiture. L'alpha poussa un grognement effrayant, ayant clairement l'intention de remettre les idées de son bêta en place, lorsque de la lumière se déversa dehors, éblouissant leurs yeux sensibles de loups-garous.

- Emmenez-le à l'intérieur, dépêchez-vous ! les pressa la voix du druide.

Derek se désintéressa aussitôt de Scott et pénétra dans la maison de Deaton à la vitesse de l'éclair. Faisant fi de la politesse, il se dirigea vers le labo de l'émissaire et y entra sans attendre une quelconque permission. Deaton l'avait déjà aménagé en vue de recevoir le blessé, faisant de la place pour permettre aux loups de s'y tenir. Isaac se rangea aussitôt aux côtés de Derek, veillant sur le malade, alors que Scott et Braeden restèrent près de la porte. Le premier parce qu'il n'osait pas affronter le regard de son alpha, la deuxième parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici. La mission avait été brillamment remplie, elle avait aidé à l'extraction de Stiles, mais sa survie ne la concernait plus désormais. Aussi demanda-t-elle à Derek la permission silencieuse de sortir, ce qu'il lui accorda sans hésiter. Il n'avait aucune envie que la louve le voit s'inquiéter ou s'attendrir pour le garçon. Il était assez pudique concernant ses sentiments et s'il avait pu virer Scott et Isaac de la même manière, il l'aurait fait. Mais ses bêtas étaient têtus et ne partiraient que lorsqu'ils auraient la certitude que Stiles ne serait plus dans un état critique.

- Allonge-le sur la table, ordonna Deaton.

Derek s'exécuta, étendant le corps mou de l'ancien prisonnier de Gérard Argent sur la table d'opération du vétérinaire. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à l'ausculter, évaluant le nombre de blessures, palpant ses côtes avant de le tourner précautionneusement sur le flanc pour voir les dégâts causés à son dos. Derek le regardait faire, se sentant gagner par la nervosité. Le pire fut lorsque le druide se mit à énoncer les blessures de Stiles :

- Il a l'humérus gauche et le poignet cassé. L'épaule droite est luxée et les clavicules sont en piteux état, comme broyées. Ses doigts, sa cheville droite, ses tibias se sont mal ressoudés. J'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir les recasser et les remettre correctement. Son bassin est aussi déplacé.

Derek respirait difficilement. Il ne pensait pas que c'était grave à ce point, que Stiles avait autant de blessures non réparées. Argent et sa meute avaient dû s'acharner sur lui répétitivement. Et sans y aller de main morte.

- Et…Et en ce qui concerne sa respiration ? osa demander Stiles. Pourquoi est-elle…

- Sifflante ? Parce qu'il a des côtes cassées.

- Combien ?

- Quasiment toutes. Il faut absolument que je le soigne sinon une d'elle pourrait se ficher dans un poumon et là…je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour lui. De plus, le transporter n'a pas dû arranger les choses.

Le poids de la culpabilité qui comprimait la poitrine de l'alpha l'empêchait de parler tandis que l'inquiétude de Scott l'avait amené à s'approcher de la table. Il contemplait son ancien meilleur ami avec beaucoup de tristesse au fond des yeux et même la présence de son frère de cœur à ses côtés ne lui remonta pas le moral.

Deaton ne fit pas attention à eux, concentré uniquement sur le blessé. Il souleva la paupière droite et braqua sa lampe de médecin sur la pupille, souhaitant vérifier sa sensibilité à la lumière. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à ce qu'elle lui soit directement renvoyée, l'éblouissant vivement, l'obligeant à tourner la tête et les autres loups à reculer.

- Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Scott. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

- Ce sont ses yeux, répondit l'émissaire en rapprochant doucement la lampe de l'iris de Stiles et l'éclairant sous un autre angle. Ils…Ils ne sont pas humains.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a ses yeux de bêta ? Alors qu'il est inconscient ? s'étonna Isaac.

- Non, Isaac, pas de bêta. D'alpha. Il a les yeux rouges.

Scott et son frère étouffèrent des exclamations de surprise tandis que Derek se penchait au-dessus du visage de Stiles pour vérifier les dires du vétérinaire. Et il dut reconnaître que ce dernier avait raison. Les yeux de son potentiel compagnon étaient rouges, voire pourpres. Ce n'était pas facile de distinguer leur couleur à cause de l'éclat qu'ils renvoyaient, mais ils n'étaient assurément ni bleus ni dorés.

Deaton fit jouer une nouvelle fois sa lumière dans l'œil de Stiles, observant ses pupilles se dilater pour s'ajuster à la luminosité. Au moins, il réagissait bien. Satisfait de cela, l'émissaire reposa la lampe et s'arma de son stéthoscope. Il ne pouvait pas bouger le garçon, mais il fallait absolument qu'il sache si ses poumons étaient intacts.

Les deux bêtas et Derek regardèrent anxieusement le visage du vétérinaire devenir encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais ils ne l'interrompirent pas dans son examen. Lorsque Deaton reposa enfin son instrument et poussa un long soupir, l'alpha sut que c'était grave. Très grave.

- Il a une infection pulmonaire.

Le diagnostic tomba comme un couperet et Derek eut la sensation que son cœur plongeait dans sa poitrine. Dans l'état où se trouvait Stiles, une infection pulmonaire lui serait sûrement fatale.

- Tu…est-ce que tu peux le soigner ? Dis-moi que tu peux le soigner, Deaton, sinon…

- Je vais faire tout mon possible Derek. Ça fait trois jours que je remplis mes stocks de potions et de baumes cicatrisants, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, mais…je vais devoir pomper le liquide qui se trouve dans ses poumons et à se stade, une telle intervention pourrait le tuer. Et tu dois aussi comprendre que même si j'arrive à le _réparer_, il souffre encore de malnutrition, ce qui limitera la guérison spontanée.

- Est-ce qu'il va vivre ?

- Je l'espère, Derek. Je le veux autant que toi. Maintenant, il faut que vous me laissiez travailler. Allez vous reposer.

Malgré le conseil de Deaton, les trois loups-garous ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- Vous ne ferez que me gêner, insista le vétérinaire. Je vais travailler toute la nuit et vous êtes épuisés.

Isaac et Scott se résignèrent. Deaton avait raison, ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité et le mieux qu'ils puissent faire, étaient de le laisser faire son boulot sans interférer.

- Derek.

L'alpha ne broncha pas. Son regard de braise toujours braqué sur le visage sans connaissance du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Comment pourrait-il se reposer alors qu'il savait dans quel état critique se trouvait Stiles ? Comment pourrait-il trouver la paix jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit entièrement rétabli ?

- Derek, répéta le druide. Tu pourras revenir demain, je te le promets, mais en attendant, tu dois me faire confiance et me laisser faire.

- Je peux rester, affirma l'alpha.

- Non. Ton inquiétude va me gêner et j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration. De plus, s'il est réellement ton compagnon, tu ne pourras pas supporter de me voir lui faire du mal.

- Lui faire du mal ? gronda le loup.

- Je vais devoir lui recasser des os, Derek. Il va se réveiller à un moment et hurler. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me trucides d'un coup de griffe.

L'alpha se pinça les lèvres. Son émissaire avait raison, il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir le garçon souffrir encore plus. L'imaginer se tordre et gémir de douleur était bien suffisant pour qu'il pète un câble.

- D'accord, je…

- Je m'en occupe, Derek.

L'alpha hésita encore un instant avant de hocher la tête, vaincu par les arguments de Deaton. Il caressa une dernière fois du regard la silhouette immobile sur la table avant de tourner les talons, Isaac et Scott lui emboîtant le pas.

- Deaton prendra soin de Stiles, déclara le blond une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

- Je sais, Isaac, répondit Derek d'une voix lasse.

Ils retournèrent au village en silence, les pensées de chacun tournées vers le druide et son patient. La décoction de Deaton avait cessé d'agir depuis quelques minutes et ils pouvaient de nouveau sentir leurs odeurs respectives, mais ils étaient tous en train d'espérer que Stiles survive à cette nuit pour y accorder de l'attention. Alors que les deux bêtas allaient prendre une direction différente de celle de Derek, ce dernier s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule de Scott, le faisant se retourner.

- Écoute, Scott, je suis désolé de t'avoir pris la tête tout à l'heure, je…

- Tu es inquiet pour Stiles, je sais, moi aussi, Derek. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû l'oublier, mais le fait est que je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac m'en parle.

- Et moi jusqu'à ce que Deaton me dise qui il est, alors…Je suis aussi impardonnable que toi, Scott, et je ne t'en veux pas.

Le bêta lui adressa un regard reconnaissait et Isaac sourit, content que la tension entre ces deux-là disparaisse. La fatigue et l'anxiété jouaient beaucoup sur leurs nerfs et il serait idiot de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles alors qu'ils n'avaient pas les idées claires.

- Derek ! appela Scott alors que l'alpha marchait vers sa demeure. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication plus claire à ça. À notre perte de mémoire, je veux dire.

L'alpha sourit tristement. Il voulait vraiment croire qu'il y avait une explication logique à cela, mais peut-être qu'ils n'avaient juste pas accordé assez d'importance au fils Stilinski et qu'ils avaient cessé de penser à lui, l'oubliant par la même occasion.

- Bonne nuit, Scott, dit Derek.

Les deux bêtas le regardèrent rentrer chez lui, penauds. Personne ne dormirait sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit, pensa Isaac alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Il ne pouvait avoir plus raison. Les hurlements des loups les tinrent éveillés jusqu'à ce que la lumière blanche de la lune décline, les emportant petit à petit dans un sommeil agité.

Un loup parmi les autres ne trouva pas le repos.

Debout derrière sa fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur une maison en bordure de bois, Derek veillait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? troisième impression ? <strong>(eh oui, si vous aviez des doutes, je vais faire ça pour tous les chapitres XD)

**J'espère que ça vous a plu même si j'ai conscience que ce chapitre soulève encore plus de questions, c'est fait exprès, c'est mon côté sadique !**

**Hâte d'entendre vos théories !**

**Bizz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre :** Ce chapitre marque une transition dans l'histoire. Il y aura beaucoup de questions et assez peu d'explications, je l'avoue, mais vous aurez tout par la suite ! Ah, pour information, vous aurez un point de vue de Stiles, ou plutôt du loup du Stiles, donc, dans ces cas-là, le sujet est "la bête" alors ne vous étonnez pas si la suite est au féminin !

**Et enfin, note de moi : **Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais entre mes examens pré-noël et mes partiels qui arrivent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. La suite arrivera sûrement en janvier, je vous tiendrai au courant, pas d'inquiétude !Sur ce, je vous souhaite un** Joyeux Noël** et **Bananier** !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rar :<strong>

**Wm** : Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ainsi que le réveil tant attendu ! Bizz

**Marion** : Merci, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre et de voir que tu te laisses porter par l'histoire !

**Lena** : Voici le réveil attendu ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci :)

**Mizzy** (chap1) : Hey ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et encore plus de savoir que les personnages te transportent, j'essaye vraiment de les travailler et ça me ravie de voir que ça fonctionne ^^Je vais essayer de conserver cette différence entre Stiles et son loup, tu verras que dans ce chapitre je fais encore le distinguo et j'espère que ça ne perdra pas trop les gens :) Bonnes fêtes à toi et quand tu actualiseras ta page, tu verras un nouveau chapitre ! Bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le lendemain, Scott fut réveillé par une étouffante sensation de chaleur. Il bouillait. Son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur et son jogging lui collait aux jambes alors que ce n'était même pas le plein été. Incapable de se lever à cause du brouillard qui pesait sur son esprit, il se déplaça légèrement, cherchant une zone plus fraîche. Scott soupira de soulagement lorsque ses pieds trouvèrent enfin un bout de drap froid et il se décala dans cette direction. Il allait se rendormir, un sourire béat aux lèvres, lorsque la sensation de chaleur revint tout à coup, se concentrant au niveau de son dos. Aussi surpris que pouvait l'être un Scott à moitié endormi, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il vit en premier lieu son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet, indiquant l'heure indue de sept heures de matin, puis il regarda par la fenêtre qu'un jour timide commençait à éclairer. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il réveillé à sept heures du matin alors que c'était la pleine lune la veille et qu'on était dimanche ?

La pleine lune.

Les événements précédents se déroulèrent alors avec rapidité dans son esprit. L'intrusion chez les Argent, le sauvetage de Stiles, l'accrochage avec Derek, les mauvaises nouvelles de Deaton, tout ça lui revint en mémoire et acheva de le réveiller. Sa première idée fut de sauter du lit pour foncer prendre des nouvelles de Stiles, mais ensuite, il réalisa que _quelqu'un_ d'autre que lui se trouvait dans son lit. Et ce n'était pas Kira.

Scott se retourna lentement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, se doutant de qui cela pouvait être. Isaac. Son frère s'était endormi avec lui la veille, cherchant tous deux du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Mais – et ce depuis la nuit des temps – Isaac avait besoin d'un contact pour se sentir pleinement en sécurité, voilà pourquoi il était blotti contre Scott de tout son long, véritable radiateur pour le loup-garou qui était en nage.

Tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, Scott s'extirpa de l'étreinte tentaculaire de son frère et sortit du lit, observant Isaac rouler à sa place et enserrer son oreiller dans ses bras. Même si le blondinet l'attendrissait, il était temps pour lui de se trouver une copine à câliner parce que Scott en avait assez d'être pris pour une peluche. Le jeune loup-garou attrapa quelques vêtements propres toujours sans faire de bruit avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Il avait hâte de prendre des nouvelles de Stiles, et de Derek aussi parce que son alpha était sacrément perturbé par ce qui se passait, même s'il n'en montrait rien et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Scott retraversa sa chambre lavé et habillé, il constata que son frère n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Scott le laissa roupiller tranquillement, décidant qu'Isaac méritait un peu de repos, car les évènements de la veille l'avaient bien secoué aussi. Le loup ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de descendre dans la cuisine, retrouvant sa mère qui était déjà debout et prête à aller travailler.

- Bonjour, Scott. Déjà levé ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en lui servant une tasse de café fumante.

- Oui. Je dois aller voir comment va Stiles.

Les yeux de Melissa s'écarquillèrent et elle s'assit en face de son fils, l'interrogeant du regard.

- On a réussi à le sortir de là où il était retenu prisonnier, mais il n'était pas conscient.

- Comment…Dans quel état était-il ?

La mère de Scott était clairement bouleversée et il ne voulait pas l'alarmer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. La connaissant, elle allait se faire du mouron toute la journée et ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur ses patients.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, maman, il était blessé. Mais on l'a laissé aux bons soins de Deaton et je suis sûr qu'il va mieux maintenant, la rassura-t-il.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Deaton fait des merveilles.

Scott était bien d'accord avec elle. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il travaillait avec le druide et il l'avait vu plusieurs fois accomplir des choses hors du commun, comme sauver des personnes qui n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir ou encore trouver des solutions à des problèmes qui paraissaient insolubles. Scott avait un profond respect pour cet homme et il avait confiance en lui. C'était le seul capable de remettre Stiles sur pied.

-Je te donnerai de ces nouvelles, promit Scott en finissant de boire son café.

Il se leva pour aller mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et embrassa sa mère. Celle-ci le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée où elle lui tendit son blouson et, pendant qu'il l'enfilait, lui demanda :

- Isaac ne vient pas avec toi ?

- Il dort encore, sourit Scott. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le réveiller, il me rejoindra certainement après.

- Il va bien ?

Mélissa avait cet air soucieux qu'elle arborait toujours lorsqu'il était question du bien-être d'un de ses deux fils. Et plus particulièrement de celui d'Isaac puisqu'il prenait tout tellement à cœur…

- Il est un peu secoué, mais il s'en remettra.

- Veille sur lui, d'accord ?

- D'accord, maman, soupira Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par un petit vent qui le fit frissonner. Le ciel était un peu nuageux et Scott ne serait pas étonné qu'il pleuve dans quelques heures. L'humidité se faisait sentir dans l'atmosphère.

- On se voit ce soir. Soit prudent ! cria encore sa mère alors qu'il dévalait le perron.

- Ouais, ouais ! A ce soir !

Il l'entendit soupirer, mais ne se retourna pas, craignant qu'elle ne le retienne encore. Il traça sa route jusqu'à la maison de Deaton, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son ami d'enfance. Depuis quelques jours, Scott ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas rappelé de lui plus tôt. C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé dans son esprit lorsque le prénom de Stiles avait été mentionné, le submergeant de souvenirs passés ensemble. Il était exactement arrivé la même chose à Derek, et Scott se doutait que ce n'était pas qu'un hasard. La sensation de n'avoir aucune emprise sur ce qui était en train de se passer mettait les nerfs de Scott à rude épreuve qui ne voulait qu'une chose : lever le voile de mystère qui entourait Stiles. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il entrait chez le druide et pénétrait dans son laboratoire sur la pointe des pieds, Scott comprit que les explications ne seraient pas pour tout de suite. En effet, Deaton était endormi sur un rocking-chair près de la table sur laquelle un Stiles toujours inconscient reposait. L'émissaire avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, et même alors qu'il dormait des rides d'anxiété plissaient son front. Derek était là, assis près du blessé, il regardait fixement les innombrables bandages qui entouraient son corps. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux lorsque Scott pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui.

- Comment va-t-il ? chuchota le bêta.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Derek sur le même ton. Deaton était déjà endormi lorsque je suis arrivé et je n'ai pas osé le déranger.

- Il est resté debout toute la nuit, tu penses ?

L'alpha hocha sèchement la tête. Il le _savait_. Il avait entendu le druide s'affairer autour du blessé pendant des heures durant, il l'avait entendu lui _briser_ les os et chuchoter des paroles de pardon lorsque Stiles s'était brièvement réveillé pour pousser un hurlement qui avait glacé le sang de Derek dans ses veines. Oui, il avait été le triste témoin nocturne de la douleur du garçon, et il avait regretté de ne pas être à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main. Le loup avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre, se sentant horriblement impuissant, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Alors seulement, il s'était précipité au chevet de Stiles pour constater qu'il était de nouveau endormi et que Deaton lui avait donné une dose de morphine. L'odeur médicamenteuse flottait autour de lui, engourdissant ses sens. Lui qui avait espéré voir son compagnon réveillé et en bonne santé, il avait été déçu.

- Il y a un mieux, je pense, dit-il cependant. Deaton a réussi à soigner l'infection pulmonaire.

Les yeux de Scott dérivèrent sur les nombreux flacons disposés à côté de Stiles et virent que tous étaient vides. Le druide avait dû user de nombreuses potions pour réussir à vaincre une infime partie du mal qui rongeait Stiles.

- Il respire plus facilement, acquiesça le jeune loup-garou.

C'était l'une des premières choses que Derek avait remarquées en entrant dans la pièce. Stiles n'était pas guéri, il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour ça, mais il y avait un mieux. L'alpha ne pouvait que remercier Deaton pour ça, sans lui, nul doute que son futur compagnon n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. En pensant aux conditions dans lesquelles Stiles avait vécu, Derek se crispa. Gérard allait payer pour ça, il en faisait le serment.

La main du garçon, plongé dans le sommeil, eut un spasme nerveux et Derek s'empressa de la recouvrir de sa paume. Aussitôt, des veines noires apparurent sur ses bras et le visage de Stiles sembla se détendre imperceptiblement. L'alpha se maudit de n'avoir pensé plus tôt à prendre sa douleur et il s'engagea à le soulager du mieux possible. Scott fixait son alpha, le regard surpris et curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek paraître aussi attentionné envers quelqu'un. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son comportement. La main posée sur celle du malade était légère, rassurante, tandis que l'autre caressait la joue pâle et creuse. Derek semblait absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, concentré entièrement sur le bien-être de Stiles, il avait oublié son bêta derrière lui.

Scott osa un sourire qui se fana cependant assez vite lorsque ses yeux, qui se baladaient sur le corps de son ami d'enfance, tombèrent sur les chaînes à ses côtés. Elles étaient fixées à la table au niveau des poignets et des chevilles de Stiles qui portaient encore quelques traces d'hématomes. Pourquoi Deaton avait-il retiré les vieilles menottes si c'était pour les remplacer par des nouvelles ? se demanda Scott tout en grognant de mécontentement.

Alerté par ce son, Derek suivit des yeux le regard de son bêta et retroussa les lèvres. Lui non plus ne paraissait pas très heureux de constater que Stiles avait encore été enchaîné, mais il ne réagit pas aussi violemment que Scott aurait pu l'espérer.

- Deaton a été obligé de l'attacher, répondit l'alpha à la question muette du jeune loup-garou. Stiles s'est réveillé et s'est débattu lorsqu'il lui a…lorsqu'il lui a recassé les os.

La voix de Derek se brisa sur la fin de la phrase et il baissa la tête pour reprendre contenance. Montrer sa fragilité ne ressemblait pas du tout à son alpha, pensa Scott en retenant un geste réconfortant qui n'aurait pas été bien accueilli.

- Tu es attaché à lui, constat-il simplement.

Derek releva la tête et contempla tendrement le visage de Stiles.

- Je le suis. Je ne sais pas s'il est mon compagnon, Scott, ça je n'en aurais la certitude que…que…

- Que lorsque ton loup et celui de Stiles hurleront la même lune.

Dans leur langage, ça donnait un truc comme « être sur la même longueur d'onde », « vibrer sur la même corde ». Et Scott se doutait que dans leur cas, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Stiles risquait d'avoir de lourdes séquelles psychologiques suite à son enfermement, et il aurait certainement du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit, y compris à Derek. Ce dernier allait en souffrir, ils allaient tous les deux en souffrir, mais Scott ne doutait pas que son alpha serait fort pour deux.

- Mais tu es quasiment convaincu qu'il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? continua le métis.

- Pour l'instant, je ne suis convaincu que d'une chose, Scott : s'il ne se réveille pas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

À l'instant où Derek finissait sa phrase, Deaton commença à s'agiter et l'alpha se leva de sa chaise. Lorsque le vétérinaire ouvrit les yeux, les posant directement sur les deux loups-garous, un sourire ensommeillé étira ses lèvres.

- J'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez déjà là, dit-il.

Scott ouvrit la bouche dans l'expectative de baragouiner quelques excuses, mais le druide l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main avant de se lever. Deaton ne se sentait pas complètement reposé, mais il allait mieux que quelques heures auparavant. Ses muscles étaient contractés et son dos le faisait souffrir, mais au moins, il avait accompli son travail. Stiles n'était plus en danger de mort.

- Je vais me préparer un thé, je reviens.

Derek fronça les sourcils d'agacement, mais ne retint pas l'émissaire. Il aurait aimé avoir des explications immédiates, mais s'il avait tenu jusque là, il imaginait pouvoir patienter encore quelques minutes. Scott, qui sentait l'humeur de son alpha s'assombrir, le guettait du coin de l'œil et croisait les doigts pour que Deaton revienne assez vite. Fort heureusement, le vétérinaire refit son apparition à peine deux minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé fumant dans la main et l'air un peu plus réveillé. Il contourna la table d'opération et se posta debout en face de Derek qui le scrutait, immobile, le dos raidi et la mâchoire crispée.

- J'imagine que tu veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé, soupira le druide en baissant les yeux sur son patient.

- Oui.

La voix de l'alpha laissait suggérer que le vétérinaire n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il voulait des explications. _Maintenant_. Ou sinon, il ne prendrait pas la responsabilité des dégâts que son loup ferait lorsqu'il prendrait le contrôle.

- J'ai réduit son infection, comme tu as sûrement dû le constater, et j'ai également remis ses os en place. La guérison spontanée s'est déclenchée dans la nuit, et même si le processus semble beaucoup plus lent que la normale, c'est déjà un bon signe. Ce sera long, mais il s'en remettra. Physiquement.

Scott ne cacha pas son soulagement, apaisé par les paroles du druide alors que son alpha restait sur les nerfs. Il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de Derek, mais si Stiles était hors de danger, c'était le principal. Deaton prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son thé avant de continuer d'une voix lasse :

- J'ai dû l'attacher avant de l'endormir. Il a failli m'arracher un bras en se réveillant et je pense que…que ce serait plus prudent de le maintenir enchaîné le temps… le temps qu'on lui explique la situation.

- Hors de question ! rugit Derek en fusillant son conseiller du regard.

- Derek…Je comprends ta réticence, mais Stiles…eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de le contrôler.

- Je ne veux pas le contrôler ! continua l'alpha en haussant encore le ton. Je voulais le libérer !

- Et ton intention était tout à fait louable, concéda le druide, mais je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des risques pour que le loup de Stiles se soit entièrement emparé de son esprit.

Scott écarquilla les yeux, épouvanté par cette nouvelle alors que le visage de Derek n'affichait plus qu'une expression résignée.

- C'est…C'est possible ? demanda le jeune loup. Vous voulez dire que Stiles…que Stiles n'est plus là ?

- Je le crains, en effet, répondit tristement Deaton. En tous cas, il a réagi à ma présence comme un animal blessé l'aurait fait. Et tu sais, Scott, que plus un animal est blessé, plus il devient agressif.

- Est-tu en train de proposer de l'euthanasier, Alan ? gronda l'alpha. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est ta gorge que je n'hésiterai pas à trancher !

Le druide secoua la tête, sachant très bien que Derek était sérieux et qu'il lui fallait le détromper assez vite s'il ne voulait pas finir noyé dans son propre sang.

- Non, non, évidemment que je ne suis pas en train de proposer de l'euthanasier, Derek ! Je veux juste que tu ne te fasses pas trop d'espoir. Si c'est vraiment ton compagnon et que jamais il ne refait surface, tu porteras cette douleur jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- Je suis déjà blindé question douleur, Deaton. Je peux supporter ça. Je peux l'aider, je sais que c'est possible. Il ne peut pas…Je suis sûr qu'un bout de la conscience de Stiles subsiste quelque part.

Derek voulait se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait, mais s'il n'y croyait pas, alors délivrer Stiles n'aurait servi à rien. Et il devait essayer, pour ses parents, pour John Stilinski et pour son potentiel compagnon. Il devait le ramener.

- Il y a autre chose, ajouta Deaton après avoir fini son thé. J'ai remarqué ça après l'avoir lavé.

Il souleva les cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur les épaules du garçon inconscient et dévoila le morceau de peau le plus appétissant que Derek n'avait jamais vu. Les yeux fixés sur le cou de Stiles, ses yeux virèrent brièvement au rouge et il se retint à grande peine de se lécher les lèvres. Il avait l'air délicieux. Incroyablement délicieux. Lorsque l'alpha sortit enfin de sa contemplation et en détournant le regard de la jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule de Stiles, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le cou blanc. Quelque chose comme un vieux tatouage. Et même en y regardant de plus près, il ne put comprendre ce que signifiaient les arabesques du motif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scott qui s'était lui aussi approché pour regarder.

- C'est un sceau, répondit Deaton. Un sceau qui a été assurément fait par ma sœur.

- Elle guérissait Stiles, acquiesça l'alpha. On l'a vu hier, elle essayait de le soigner. Elle nous a même aidés à le délivrer.

Le visage de Deaton ne trahit aucune émotion, et sa voix était neutre lorsqu'il dit :

- Elle le guérissait sur l'ordre de Gérard et seulement pour qu'il se fasse mieux battre ensuite. Ma sœur s'est exposée à de grands risques si elle vous a vraiment aidé.

Derek plongea ses yeux dans les siens, souhaitant y lire quelque chose. Une raison à son indifférence. Il s'agissait tout de même de sa sœur !

- Ce n'est pas un sceau de guérison, Derek, continua l'émissaire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je l'ignore, mais ça ne peut qu'être quelque chose de mauvais.

Scott allait demander quelque chose lorsqu'un gémissement l'interrompit. Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers le blessé dont les paupières s'agitaient. Le cœur de Derek fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles était en train de se réveiller. Il en était ravi, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Deaton.

- Ce n'est pas normal, disait-il. Il ne devrait pas déjà se réveiller. Je lui ai donné une dose assez forte pour assommer un éléphant pendant une dizaine d'heures…

- Il s'est peut-être accoutumé, remarqua intelligemment Scott. Si Morell avait l'habitude de lui donner des doses lorsqu'il était enfermé, son organisme doit être habitué et il l'évacue plus vite.

Deaton acquiesça, se rangeant à son avis. Il n'avait pas pensé du tout à cette possibilité, mais de toute façon, Stiles devrait bien se réveiller un jour où l'autre, il ne pouvait pas être gardé sous sédatif jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution.

- Scott, va près de la porte et tiens-toi prêt à l'arrêter s'il essaye de s'enfuir, ordonna le druide en reprenant un ton professionnel.

Le jeune loup interrogea son alpha du regard qui lui fit signe d'écouter Deaton. Scott se posta donc devant la porte qu'il prit soin de fermer à clé alors que Derek plaçait une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Stiles qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

- Derek, je veux que tu tiennes prêt à l'éventualité qu'il faille l'enchaîner de nouveau, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Mais l'alpha secoua la tête, rejetant ces paroles avec force.

- Tu préfères qu'il s'échappe ? demanda Deaton. Tu préfères le laisser en liberté dans le village en prenant le risque qu'il blesse quelqu'un ? Un membre de la meute ? C'est ça que tu veux, Derek ?

- Non, gronda-t-il.

- Alors je veux que tu m'aides à l'enchaîner s'il fait mine de s'enfuir.

Derek acquiesça à contrecœur. Il ne supportait pas d'envisager de remettre des fers autour des poignets de Stiles après l'enfer d'où il l'avait sorti. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Gérard s'il le faisait. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Si le garçon voulait s'échapper, il n'y aurait que lui pour l'en empêcher. Deaton, bien que sacrément intelligent, ne pourrait rien faire contre la force d'un loup-garou, et même s'il ne doutait pas de Scott, Derek ne le pensait pas capable de blesser Stiles s'il fallait en venir à une telle extrémité pour l'arrêter.

En serait-il capable lui-même ?

Mais il n'était plus temps de se poser ses questions, les paupières du blessé papillonnaient déjà, découvrant ses iris pourpres qui essayaient de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Le loup en Derek piaffa d'impatience, pressé de savoir si ce garçon famélique, mais au cou exquis, était son compagnon. Ce n'était qu'une question de seconde.

En se réveillant, la bête eut la vague impression de se sentir mieux. Son corps ne la faisait plus autant souffrir et même si elle avait faim, c'était devenu supportable. Lorsqu'elle fut habituée à la lumière éblouissante, elle distingua quelque chose penché sur elle. Une forme…Un visage. Oui, c'était un visage avec deux grands yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle ne les connaissait pas, il n'appartenait à aucun de ses bourreaux. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule froide. C'était une sorte de…de laboratoire et son corps reposait sur une table. Allait-on faire des expériences sur elle ? Ce visage penché au-dessus du sien était-ce celui de son nouveau bourreau ? Ça devait être ça, car le regard dur qui était posé sur elle ne pouvait pas être amical.

Plongée au cœur d'une spirale destructrice, la bête ne distingua même pas la leur d'inquiétude dans les yeux qui la contemplait. Tout ce qu'elle retint, c'était que ses bourreaux étaient trois et que l'un d'eux avait justement passé la nuit à lui broyer les os. La panique commença à submerger l'animal, faisant palpiter son cœur et sortir ses griffes. La bête n'était plus attachée, les chaînes qui la retenaient auparavant étaient ouvertes et elle put se redresser, distinguant une unique porte de sortie. Si ces bourreaux étaient humains – elle sentait l'odeur d'un humain parmi eux, mais n'aurait su distinguer lequel – ils ne pourraient pas la retenir. Elle était affaiblie, certes, mais prête à tout pour regagner sa liberté. C'était ça, l'instinct. Malheureusement pour elle, les yeux bleus qui la contemplaient auparavant virent au rouge et sa panique monta d'un cran. Loup-garou. Bourreau. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait : une nouvelle séance de torture.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi…revigorée. Elle pouvait le faire. Et une fois qu'elle serait dehors, une fois qu'elle serait libre, elle…

Le visage aux yeux bleus ouvrit soudainement la bouche et émit toutes sortes de sons que le loup sauvage ne comprit pas, mais reconnus comme étant la langue des bourreaux, la confortant dans l'idée qu'une nouvelle salve de coups allait bientôt pleuvoir. Pourtant, le ton employé n'était pas menaçant, mais son cerveau reptilien l'enregistra tout de même comme une menace et l'animal dévoila ses longs crocs tranchants comme des rasoirs et luisants de salive. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son corps, un grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine. La bête ne se laisserait pas faire.

D'un vif mouvement, elle écarta le loup aux yeux bleus qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et sauta au bas de la table. Accroupie, elle s'élança avec une force insoupçonnée vers la porte qui était gardée par l'un des bourreaux et qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle allait bondir lorsqu'elle fut soudainement tirée en arrière par le col de son vêtement. Un vêtement ? Depuis quand portait-elle des vêtements humains ?

La bête ne s'en étonna pas longuement et se débattit avec hargne contre celui qui la maintenant. Elle mit toute la fougue dont elle était capable et réussit enfin à glisser sur le sol, hors de portée de son tortionnaire. Malheureusement, ils furent bientôt trois sur elle, l'empoignant par les bras tandis que celui qui gardait la porte essayait de tenir ses jambes immobiles pendant qu'elle était transportée sur la table de torture. Ils essayèrent de la tenir allongée, mais la bête continua de se débattre, ne voulant pas leur montrer que ses dernières réserves de forces commençaient à s'épuiser. Elle était trop faible pour lutter durablement et elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques secondes. Sa liberté s'éloignait petit à petit, mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, pas si près du but. Elle le sentait, elle le voyait à travers l'unique fenêtre du laboratoire, le ciel était là, l'_extérieur _était là, tout près et pourtant si loin.

Un bourreau se mit à crier quelques choses aux deux autres et un cliquetis familier attira l'attention de la bête. Des chaînes. Des maudites chaînes en argent qui promettaient de lui brûler la chair et de la maintenir à la merci des autres. Non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait plus de chaînes ! Plus de chaînes ! NON ! La bête poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et propulsa son corps en arrière avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Son dos heurta violemment une étagère qui bascula sous le choc, tombant avec fracas sur l'animal à terre, inconscient.

Derek était tétanisé. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il venait d'assister. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que Stiles se rebelle et à devoir le maintenir fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, mais jamais il n'aurait pu anticiper sa réaction. Une réaction purement instinctive. Il commençait à croire Deaton lorsqu'il lui disait que le garçon qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Derek avait bien vu que ses paroles rassurantes étaient restées sans effet, au contraire, elles avaient eu l'air d'encore plus affoler Stiles qui s'était alors pr

écipiter vers la sortie avec une vélocité insoupçonnée. D'où puisait-il autant de forces ? Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le garçon n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir se mettre debout et encore moins résister avec autant de force.

Lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à le maîtriser et à le maintenir sur la table, Deaton avait dégainé ses chaînes, augmentant considérablement la panique de Stiles dont les iris s'étaient dilatés sous l'effet de la peur. Derek avait alors grondé contre son druide, l'incitant à laisser tomber son projet et il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Mais ça, le garçon n'était pas censé le savoir sa réaction avait pris l'alpha au dépourvu. Jamais il n'avait vu un loup réagir ainsi et se jeter en arrière avec autant de forces pour échapper à quelque chose. Et le reste s'était déroulé si vite que Derek n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Il avait vu l'étagère tomber sur Stiles au ralenti, les objets voler dans la pièce, éclatant contre les murs et roulant sur le sol. Lorsqu'il était arrivé près du garçon, celui-ci avait déjà disparu sous une montagne de planches cassées et de produits visqueux.

- Putain, Derek ! hurla Scott qui s'était précipité à ses côtés. Aide-moi à le dégager !

L'alpha reprit brusquement ses esprits et aida son bêta à déblayer, découvrant le corps inconscient de Stiles. Lorsque Deaton voulut approcher pour évaluer les dégâts, le garçon rouvrit les yeux et poussa un feulement agressif en voyant tous ces visages penchés sur lui. Derek voulut l'aider à se relever, mais il ne fit que se prendre un sanglant coup de griffes au visage alors que Stiles rampait en arrière pour leur échapper. Arrivé dans un coin de la pièce, il se recroquevilla de profil contre le mur, ses bras protégeant sa tête.

Derek profita de cet instant d'inaction pour se remettre debout, essayant distraitement le sang qui coulait sur sa joue. La blessure le picotait, mais elle se refermait déjà et il n'y prêta pas attention. Non, toute sa concentration était rivée sur l'être qui tremblait comme une feuille dans le coin de la pièce.

- Derek, il faut absolument que je voie l'étendue de ses blessures, murmura le druide.

- Pas question ! rétorqua l'alpha. Vous ne l'approcherez pas, je vais m'en occuper.

Deaton acquiesça, sachant qu'il avait fait une belle bourde en tentant d'enchaîner Stiles. C'était la vue des chaînes qui avait suscité une réaction si virulente et il n'y avait plus aucune chance maintenant pour que Stiles le laisse approcher dans sa zone de confort.

- Il s'est coupé sur les morceaux de verre, remarqua Scott d'une voix affolée.

- Je vais voir ça.

- Tu es sûr que…

- Scott, tu restes là avec Deaton ! Tu n'approches pas, même s'il fait mine de m'attaquer !

Le métis n'était peut-être pas un premier de la classe, mais il savait reconnaître un ordre, et ça, s'en était un. Désobéir à son alpha ne faisait pas partie de ses prérogatives, aussi resta-t-il en arrière, attentif au moindre mouvement.

Derek s'approcha pas à pas de l'endroit où se trouvait Stiles et lorsqu'il arriva à moins de trois mètres de lui, il s'accroupit, se mettant à sa hauteur en sachant qu'il aurait l'air moins menaçant de cette façon.

- Stiles, appela-t-il doucement.

Stiles n'était plus là, lui avait dit Deaton, mais Derek espérait qu'une partie de lui subsistait encore et l'entendrait. Et s'il ne l'entendait pas, le loup en lui, bien que méfiant, saurait au ton de sa voix qu'il ne lui voudrait pas de mal. L'alpha répéta encore son nom jusqu'à ce que le garçon relève la tête et ne plante ses yeux au rouge si sombre dans les siens.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, déclara Derek en adoucissant au maximum sa voix et en essayant de décontracter ses muscles.

Il ne devait pas sembler nerveux, cela ne ferait qu'exciter la peur du loup qu'il sentait jusque là. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que celui de Derek hurlait et essayait de sortir. Heureusement, l'alpha se contrôlait parfaitement, même si des flashs illuminaient ses yeux par intermittence.

Lorsque Derek essaya de se rapprocher un peu plus de Stiles pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures, celui-ci grogna sourdement et montra les dents, clairement agressif. L'alpha s'immobilisa, n'insistant pas et ne prenant pas le risque de déclencher un nouvel événement dramatique.

- Je vais chercher de la nourriture, chuchota Deaton en s'éloignant sans quitter le blessé des yeux. Il a sûrement très faim.

Derek ne put que l'approuver. Il entendait les grondements de l'estomac de Stiles même si celui-ci semblait n'y prêter aucune attention. Le druide s'éclipsa alors, emportant son anxiété avec lui.

- Stiles, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Ou de Scott ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? continua Derek sans lâcher le garçon des yeux.

Un garçon qui tenait plus du loup que d'autre chose en cet instant et qui lui répondit en augmentant le volume de son grognement. Derek essaya de changer de tactique.

- Tu n'es plus chez Gérard. Gérard, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Apparemment, le nom de Gérard Argent rappelait effectivement quelques souvenirs au garçon qui montra une nouvelle fois les crocs tout en serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas Gérard. Je m'appelle Derek. Et toi c'est Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

Scott, qui regardait son alpha interagir avec le garçon, avait envie de hurler. Hurler sa colère contre les gens qui avaient osé faire subir ça à son meilleur ami, hurler sa frustration et son impuissance aussi, mais il garda le silence, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'effrayer la bête que Derek essayait d'apprivoiser. Il l'admirait pour la retenue dont il faisait preuve, pour la tendresse également qui transparaissait dans la voix de l'alpha qui n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Il était impossible que Stiles ne soit pas le compagnon de Derek, pas alors que ce dernier faisait preuve de tant de commisération pour lui.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, répéta encore Derek avec sa voix suave. Tu peux t'en assurer.

Le garçon se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard fixe, mais le manège de l'alpha sembla marcher un petit peu puisque le grondement perdit de l'ampleur sans s'arrêter tout à fait. Stiles avança légèrement la tête en avant, comme un loup l'aurait fait avec son museau, et il se mit à humer l'air autour de lui, à goûter les émotions de Derek du bout de la langue. Scott saisit l'étincelle d'espoir qui illumina les yeux de son ancien ami lorsqu'il comprit que Derek ne lui était pas hostile. Cependant, la petite lueur d'espoir se transforma très vite en méfiance et le métis laissa tomber ses épaules sous le poids de la lassitude. Au moins, Stiles ne grognait plus.

Entendant le druide revenir, Scott fit quelques pas en arrière, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Stiles. Sans le quitter des yeux, le jeune loup-garou entrebâilla la porte et parla à Deaton qui s'était arrêté dans le couloir..

- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que vous entriez, chuchota Scott.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit l'émissaire de l'autre côté du battant tout en lui tendant une assiette remplie de morceaux de bœuf bien juteux et bien cuits. Comment va-t-il ?

- Derek a réussi à le calmer, je crois.

- Bien. Demande-lui ce qu'il compte faire avec lui parce que je ne peux décemment pas le garder ici et m'en occuper.

Scott hocha la tête. Il était clair que Derek n'allait pas laisser Stiles dans ce labo et que dès qu'il pourrait l'approcher un peu plus, il l'emmènerait ailleurs. Chez lui, peut-être ? Scott espérait juste que Peter ne s'en approche pas. Quoiqu'il serait drôle de le revoir avec une main en moins…

- Je vous laisse, fit le druide. Dit à Derek de bien désinfecter les plaies et de retirer les morceaux de verre si Stiles le laisse approcher. Je ne pense pas en avoir vu qui mérite des points de suture, donc je pense qu'il peut s'en occuper.

- Ok, je transmets.

Deaton hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de laisser Scott rejoindre son alpha et l'enfant sauvage avec l'assiette de nourriture.

Le jeune loup-garou referma doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas effrayer Stiles qui, depuis que la bonne odeur de bœuf s'était immiscé dans ses narines, ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Manger. Il devait manger.

Scott avança doucement vers Derek et s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière lui, faisant glisser l'assiette de nourriture dans sa direction. L'alpha la réceptionna et osa s'avancer de quelques centimètres, le garçon ne le remarquant pas puisque son regard était rivé sur la viande. Derek décida de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin et fit à son tour glisser l'assiette vers Stiles. Ce dernier, bien que salivant d'impatience à l'idée d'engloutir toute cette nourriture, jeta un regard craintif à l'alpha qui lui fit signe de manger. Seulement alors, le garçon se jeta sur la viande et dévora le tout en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher ou de savourer. Il fourrait les boulettes de viande dans sa bouche les unes après les autres, ne se souciant aucunement de la sauce qui dégoulinant sur son menton et tâchait le maillot que Deaton lui avait enfilé pendant qu'il dormait.

- Bon sang, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'a pas mangé correctement ? lâcha Scott.

- A mon avis, Gérard ne l'a jamais laissé manger à sa faim, chuchota Derek en prenant soin de garder le même timbre paisible.

- Deaton demande où tu comptes l'emmener. Tu vas le ramener chez toi ?

- Oui.

- Mais…Et Malia ? Peter ?

Derek poussa un profond soupir s'autorisa à se passer une main dans les cheveux sans craindre que cela ne soit pris pour un geste de menace par Stiles. Celui-ci était bien trop occupé à lécher son assiette pour lui prêter attention.

- Je le garderai enfermé dans la chambre de lune.

- La chambre de lune ? Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais fait construire une.

- Si, pour Malia, répondit Derek.

Les chambres de lune étaient des chambres exclusivement réservées aux jeunes loups-garous qui avaient des problèmes de contrôle. Les parents les faisaient construire pour leur sécurité, mais aussi pour celle des autres et surtout des humains qui vivaient à proximité. Une chambre de lune différait d'une chambre normale par le fait que tous les meubles étaient en acier et qu'ils étaient fixés dans le sol. Et aussi que la porte était blindée pour éviter que les enfants lycanthropes ne se frayent un passage à travers à coups de griffes. Derek avait détesté sa chambre de lune, et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait été heureux de voir brûler dans l'incendie qui avait causé la mort de ses parents.

- Alors tu vas de nouveau l'enfermer ? releva Scott.

Derek fronça les sourcils, mais essaya de ne pas s'énerver. Le regard rougeoyant de Stiles était de nouveau posé sur lui. Le garçon avait abandonné l'assiette vide et s'était de nouveau terré dans son coin, mais il était redevenu attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, Scott. Comment crois-tu que je me sens ?

- …

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je ne veux pas le voir partir et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se blesse. Je veux qu'il me laisse l'approcher, je veux qu'il m'accepte près de lui. Et par-dessus tout, je veux que mon _compagnon_ revienne.

Stiles trembla une nouvelle fois, son loup semblant réagir à la voix rauque de l'alpha. Derek et lui se contemplèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence, leurs yeux rouges fixés dans le regard de l'autre. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment se comporter face à ce loup qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, mais duquel émanait une autorité qui ne pouvait que lui hérisser le poil. D'un autre côté, Derek ne mourrait d'envie que d'une chose : aller étreindre son compagnon et le garder en sécurité contre sa poitrine jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Alors je crains que non, tu n'ais pas le choix, murmura Scott.

L'alpha acquiesça, se sentant comme investi d'une mission. Il devait faire revenir à la surface la conscience de Stiles, il devait calmer la bête pour espérer qu'elle laisse la place à l'humain qui subsistait forcément quelque part.

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Il va falloir que je m'approche, Scott. Et je risque de me prendre quelques coups de griffes, mais n'interviens pas, d'accord ?

- Ok, je te laisse faire.

Le bêta s'éloigna de quelques pas et se mit dans l'axe de la porte, juste au cas où. Stiles avait des réactions imprévisibles depuis le début, et Derek n'avait pas vraiment été en mesure de l'arrêter. La seule chose qui avait stoppé la bête dans son élan, c'était la peur qu'avaient provoquée les chaînes. Scott pria pour ne pas affronter de nouveau une telle furie et remercia le ciel ou n'importe qui d'autre d'avoir fait en sorte que son frère soit absent. Isaac n'aurait pas su gérer une telle situation.

- Stiles, appela doucement Derek. Stiles, il faut que tu me laisses approcher, d'accord ?

Le garçon le regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Derek se rapproche dans sa direction. Il retroussa aussitôt ses lèvres sur ses crocs et se mit à grogner, les griffes recourbées.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, Stiles, ne l'oublie pas. Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ? Aller dehors ?

Stiles se figea brusquement, son regard faisant un aller-retour entre Derek et la fenêtre. Était-il possible qu'il ait compris ce que l'alpha avait voulu dire ?

- Oui, c'est ça, je peux t'emmener dehors.

Si le garçon avait gardé ses oreilles lupines, nul doute qu'elles se serraient dressées d'intérêt sur sa tête. Le mot « dehors » lui évoquait donc bien des choses et Derek en jubilait intérieurement. Si le loup avait gardé en mémoire quelques mots comme celui-ci, communiquer allait peut-être devenir possible.

- Dehors ? Tu veux aller dehors, Stiles ?

Hochement de tête timide de la part du garçon. Ce n'était qu'une approbation que le corps humain avait effectuée inconsciemment, mais il résumait très bien le désir d'une bête restée trop longtemps enfermée.

- Tu dois me suivre si tu veux aller dehors, Stiles.

Derek tenta une nouvelle approche. Cette fois-ci, le garçon ne grogna pas, mais resta extrêmement vigilants. L'alpha s'approcha encore, dégageant le moins d'ondes négatives possible. Il ne devait en aucun cas l'effrayer maintenant alors qu'il était si proche du but. Il n'y avait plus qu'un mètre, un tout petit mètre qui fut franchi assez aisément. Derek se retrouva bientôt nez à nez avec le jeune loup qui le regardait maintenant avec une expression toute curieuse.

- Il faut que tu te lèves, Stiles, continua prudemment l'alpha. Je vais t'aider.

Il tendit la main vers lui, mais récolta aussitôt un coup de griffes et un feulement mécontent.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, je sais, et je suis désolé, murmura Derek.

Ignorant les protestations du garçon, ses grognements et ses tentatives de morsures et de griffures, Derek empoigna sa résolution à deux mains et réussit à passer son bras autour du corps crispé de Stiles.

- Putain ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair de son épaule.

- Derek !

- Ne bouge pas, Scott. Merde, ne bouge pas, je l'ai, dit-il en se relevant, entraînant le corps tendu au maximum avec lui.

Les pieds de Stiles frôlaient le sol, mais accroché à Derek comme une moule à son rocher, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se tenir debout par lui-même. Non pas que ça dérange vraiment l'alpha qui pouvait enfin le tenir tout contre lui malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son cou. A force de paroles rassurantes et de caresse dans le dos de Stiles, se dernier finit par rétracter ses crocs et libérer la gorge de Derek qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

L'alpha, qui essayait de faire tenir Stiles sur ses deux pieds sans grands succès, se résigna à juste continuer de le porter et à marcher à sa place. Peut-être que le garçon avait simplement oublié comment faire pour se tenir debout. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant puisqu'il avait certainement dû passer de nombreuses années recroquevillé contre un mur comme il l'avait fait.

- On y va, dit Derek autant pour Scott que pour lui-même.

Et ce fut sans cesser de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'enfant sauvage que son bêta et lui sortirent de la maison du druide qu'ils ne croisèrent d'ailleurs nulle part. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que Derek ne voulait pas encore effrayer Stiles. Une fois dehors, l'alpha raffermit sa prise autour de son précieux fardeau plus pour le protéger que pour l'empêcher de se rebeller et de s'enfuir.

- Scott, passe devant et dégage le chemin. Je ne veux croiser personne.

Le bêta acquiesça et partit devant au pas de course, laissant Derek seul avec le garçon terrifié. L'alpha s'était arrêté à la lisière du bois et scrutait les environs avec attention. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un autre loup-garou fasse une soudaine apparition et ne fiche tout en l'air. Rassuré de ne voir ni sentir personne d'autre que Scott qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles, l'enjoignant à lever la tête.

- Nous sommes dehors, murmura-t-il. Lève les yeux.

Mais le garçon se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus son visage dans son cou et son corps se remit à trembler. Derek comprit alors qu'il ne voulait pas y croire ni se faire de faux espoirs. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, sachant une partie de ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'antre de Gérard Argent, mais il fallait que le garçon comprenne que ce temps était désormais révolu. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau chuchoter à Stiles de regarder autour de lui, Scott refit son apparition et s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant eux.

- Tout le monde est rentré, dit-il. Isaac et la bande viennent de partir en ville pour nous laisser le champ libre.

- Merci, Scott. Reste devant au cas où.

Le bêta acquiesça et regarda son alpha essayer de rassurer le garçon tremblant.

- Allez, tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. Allez, bébé.

Le surnom était sorti spontanément de sa bouche, mais il choqua Scott qui affichait une expression incrédule.

- Sérieux ? fit-il médusé.

- Ta gueule, Scott.

- Bébé ? s'esclaffa le bêta suicidaire. Tu es…

- Scott, gronda Derek.

Le loup-garou leva les mains et tourna les talons sans se départir de son sourire. Son alpha était si…_mignon_ avec Stiles, c'était bluffant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu se comporter ainsi auparavant_._ Même lorsqu'il avait été en couple avec Paige il ne lui avait pas donné de surnom. La tête qu'Isaac allait faire lorsqu'il apprendrait que Derek avait prononcé le mot « bébé » ! Il avait hâte de raconter ça à son frère !

Derek, de son côté, était affligé par le comportement de son bêta, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Il savait la réputation d'homme froid et austère qu'il avait alors il ne s'étonnait pas d'avoir estomaqué Scott. Et il en choquerait bien d'autres à l'avenir parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter d'appeler Stiles « bébé ». Même si le terme ne semblait pas vraiment convenir à un enfant sauvage et farouche qui n'avait apparemment pas peur d'ouvrir quelques gorges pour atteindre sa liberté. Cela ne faisait d'ailleurs que renforcer la fierté du loup de Derek.

Voyant que Stiles ne bougeait toujours pas, Derek le tourna entre ses bras – non sans difficulté –, et le confronta directement au paysage qui s'étendait en face d'eux. Le garçon, qui se tortillait dans l'étreinte de Derek pour essayer de cacher de nouveau son visage, se figea brusquement, ébahi. L'alpha le regarda battre des cils pour s'habituer aussi bien à la luminosité qu'à son nouvel environnement. Stiles, dans ses bras, totalement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, avait complètement cessé de se débattre.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais promis, bébé. Tu n'es plus enfermé.

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter d'en voir le plus possible. Lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement plaintif, Derek se mit à marcher, le portant toujours contre lui. L'alpha lui fit traverser le village, lui parlant gentiment pour lui expliquer qui vivait là ou encore qui s'occupait de quoi, mais pendant tout le temps que dura la balade, jamais il ne le lâcha. Il avait bien entendu le cœur de Stiles se mettre à battre à toute vitesse et son excitation doucement monter lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était vraiment _dehors_. Derek avait peur de le voir s'enfuir, il avait peur de le perdre alors qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver. Il savait que le garder ainsi ne ferait que faire souffrir Stiles, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul livré à lui même dans un environnement hostile où Gérard ne tarderait pas à le retrouver pour l'enfermer de nouveau.

Derek aurait aimé expliquer cela à Stiles, mais il savait que ce dernier ne comprendrait pas. L'esprit de la bête était bien trop présent et Derek craignait que si le garçon ne s'évade maintenant, sa conscience humaine ne revienne jamais. C'était au contact des autres que Stiles pourrait peut-être un jour refaire surface. Mais pour cela, Derek devait d'abord le convaincre que sa meute ne lui ferait aucun mal.

- Je vais te montrer où tu vas habiter, maintenant, d'accord ?

Stiles leva un regard interrogatif vers Derek. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi ému qu'en cet instant. Le visage de Stiles rayonnait de vie, ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants lui donnaient l'espoir qu'il pourrait un jour guérir.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer et je dois te soigner, dit Derek en montrant les petites coupures que Stiles avait sur les bras et les clavicules.

Le garçon les regarda sans comprendre avant de se mettre à les lécher scrupuleusement. Derek le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. La façon dont cette petite langue rose lapait le sang lui échauffait les sens et lui donnait envie de s'emparer de la bouche de Stiles. Il voulait l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, plaquer son corps contre le sien, enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux et dévorer son cou de baisers, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Parce que le garçon ne comprendrait pas son attitude et prendrait peur, et aussi parce que le semblant de confiance qui s'était instauré entre eux serait réduit à néant. Alors Derek prit sur lui pour réprimer ses pulsions et ne pas revendiquer son compagnon maintenant, au centre de la place, devant les curieux qui les regardaient cachés derrière leurs rideaux.

Stiles releva soudainement la tête et la pencha sur le côté, dévisageant l'autre avec circonspection. Il avait senti son embarras et son désir et cela ne put que renforcer le malaise de Derek. Pourtant, le garçon ne sembla pas prendre peur et ne fit que se blottir un peu plus contre lui, gonflant d'espoir le cœur aigri de l'alpha. Peut-être que l'attirance était réciproque finalement ? Peut-être que le loup qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Stiles savait qu'il était en sécurité avec lui ? Même si cela devait être très déroutant pour Stiles, celui-ci n'était plus qu'instincts et n'avait d'autre choix que de les écouter. Si le loup sentait que Derek n'était pas une menace, s'il le reconnaissait comme son compagnon, cela arrangerait beaucoup les choses. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Stiles avait vécu des événements traumatisants et que son instinct pouvait être biaisé.

- Pour l'instant, tu dois guérir, mais je te promets que tu pourras aller dehors tous les jours.

Stiles releva aussitôt la tête mais le regard apeuré qu'il jeta à Derek le prit au dépourvu jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

- Je t'accompagnerai, évidemment. Je serais toujours avec toi. Toujours.

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres du garçon et Derek ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Aussitôt, Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'agrippa à lui comme une pieuvre. L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de contentement tandis un grondement satisfait monta dans sa poitrine. Son compagnon était avec lui. En sécurité.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, blottie contre le mur, la bête s'était aperçue que le loup aux yeux bleus avait une odeur familière, tout comme celui-qui-gardait-la-porte. Et cette odeur lui rappelait des choses lointaines, comme la sensation chaleureuse d'un foyer. Et puis, elle avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle ne sentait nulle part l'odeur infâme de l'alpha psychopathe qui la retenait prisonnière, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : le loup aux yeux bleus était celui qui l'avait délivré et sauvé la vie. La bête l'avait laissé l'approcher et en échange, il lui avait fourni de la nourriture. De la viande comme jamais elle ne se souvenait en avoir mangé. Rien que pour ça elle pourrait lui en être éternellement reconnaissante.

Mais il l'avait emmené dehors.

_L'extérieur_.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étendue céleste, elle sut que ses rêves ne lui avaient pas rendu hommage. C'était si _bleu_ et si _grand_ qu'elle aurait paniqué si le loup alpha ne l'avait pas tenu fermement. Elle s'était laissée faire, bien trop éblouie par la beauté du paysage. C''était tellement différent de ce dont elle se souvenait, tellement plus beau ! Les odeurs de liberté boisée l'avaient grisé, tout comme la légère brise qui avait caressé sa peau, réveillant en elle des émotions depuis longtemps oubliées. Son cœur avait battu la chamade, ses sens s'étaient aiguisés, elle s'était sentie revivre. Le loup aux yeux bleus ne pouvait plus être un bourreau, pas alors qu'il lui permettait de profiter de _ça _!

La bête avait voulu le remercier, lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance, mais quelque chose l'avait retenu alors elle s'était contentée de se fondre dans la chaleur de son sauveur, restant tout de même sur ses gardes s'il décidait de se raviser et de la traiter avec la même méchanceté que l'alpha psychopathe. Il n'en fut rien.

Le loup la porta jusqu'à sa tanière et une nouvelle pointe de peur s'insinua en elle. Une peur qui fut vite chassée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette tanière n'avait rien à voir avec celle où elle avait été retenue prisonnière. Non, celle-ci était un vrai refuge pour loups. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande, entièrement construite en bois, elle plut tout de suite à la bête. L'intérieur ne la déçu pas non plus et elle le fit savoir à son hôte par un gémissement approbateur. C'était un bon loup avec une bonne tanière, de ça, elle en était certaine. Il pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Restait à savoir s'il voudrait la soumettre. Après tout c'était un alpha, mais la bête aussi en était un.

Le loup aux yeux bleus était fort. Vraiment fort. Parce qu'il n'avait montré aucun signe de fatigue alors que cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il la portait et là, il montait un escalier sans même regarder où il mettait les pieds. Cela aurait dû l'effrayer, mais elle ne se sentit que plus en sécurité. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais elle savait qu'il la défendrait contre l'_autre_. Contre tous les autres.

La bête se crispa néanmoins lorsque le loup entra dans une pièce fermée par une porte en fer. Allait-il l'enfermer ? Allait-il la laisser seule ? Elle n'avait plus aucune force pour lui résister s'il décidait de la remettre en cage, elle était _vulnérable_ et elle détestait cela. Alors, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, elle se mit à geindre et serra plus fort le tissu sous ses doigts, ignorant la voix douce qui murmurait à son oreille. La bête ne prit conscience que quelques minutes plus tard que le loup ne l'avait pas abandonnée et qu'elle était toujours contre sa poitrine, à cheval sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'était assit sur un lit à l'allure confortable. Se détendant un peu, elle scruta la pièce et sentit la nervosité refaire son apparition. Les murs étaient métalliques, les meubles l'étaient également, tout comme l'armature du lit. Elle prit conscience de la porte fermée et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper d'une telle pièce même si elle le voulait, s'était bien pire que son ancienne cage.

Sauf que le loup aux yeux bleus était avec elle et lui caressait affectueusement le visage, essayant d'attirer son attention. Cela marcha. Et elle lut dans son regard qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne la laisserait plus seule et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle n'était pas enfermée, non, pas vraiment, puisqu'il avait dit qu'elle pourrait aller dans le dehors avec lui. De toute façon, elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir partir. Et puis, elle préférait cette cage à l'autre, elle était plus confortable, et pour l'instant le loup n'avait pas essayé de la frapper. On pouvait donc dire que c'était le moment le plus agréable que la bête n'avait jamais vécu.

Reconnaissante, elle se mit à laper avec entrain la mâchoire du loup qui s'était figé sous la sensation. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa réaction, trop occupée à exprimer sa gratitude par des léchouilles. Si elle n'avait pas conservé un corps humain, nul doute qu'elle aurait battu de la queue.

Derek s'était figé sous la surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qui était en train de se produire. Stiles lui _léchait_ le visage. Nom de Dieu ! Il lui léchait le visage tout en se tortillant de contentement sur lui. Oh bon sang, comment allait-il faire pour ne pas réagir à ça ? Au moment où il se posa cette question, c'était déjà trop tard, son excitation était plus que visible. Mais comment résister ? Son compagnon était en train de se dandiner sur lui, parfaitement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait et incroyablement bandant dans son insouciance. Derek dut se mordre la lèvre et crisper ses poings dans les couvertures pour s'empêcher de retourner Stiles sur le dos et de plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il était évident que ce ne serait pas bien prit. Le loup se sentirait prisonnier et agresserait Derek, ce qui était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait en cet instant.

Mais lorsque Stiles se mit à lui mordiller la mâchoire, il ne put retenir un grondement appréciateur, ses mains se posant instinctivement sur les hanches frêles qui ne cessaient de bouger. Derek savait très bien que le garçon cherchait à lui exprimer sa gratitude et que ce n'était absolument pas censé être sexuel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de haleter. Ce corps était bien trop tentant et l'envie de faire sien son compagnon était insoutenable. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, pas tant que la conscience humaine de Stiles ne referait pas surface. Pour l'instant, il pensait comme un animal et se comportait comme tel. Bien sûr, peut-être qu'un jour le loup du garçon ressentirait le besoin de s'accoupler et peut-être que Derek ne résisterait pas, mais pour l'instant, il était hors de question pour lui de céder à ses plus bas instincts. Il fallait s'occuper des blessures de Stiles et s'assurer qu'il se repose correctement.

Le repousser fut donc une véritable épreuve pour Derek qui réussit tout de même à s'extraire de l'étreinte de Stiles et à le déposer sur le lit à ses côtés. Le problème fut que le garçon essaya aussitôt de grimper de nouveau sur ses genoux. L'alpha gémit et le maintint assit à ses côtés, ignorant le regard pourpre empreint de peur et de douleur. Mais lorsque son compagnon se mit à couiner, il se tourna vers lui, se pencha vers son visage et, sans cesser de s'admonester mentalement, lui fit une léchouille à son tour. Le sourire qu'il récolta en retour valait tout l'or du monde. Derek répéta alors son geste, encore et encore, se prenant facilement au jeu même s'il avait une toute autre signification pour lui. Il réussit à allonger Stiles sur les couvertures et prit place à ses côtés, se surélevant sur un coude pour continuer à le dorloter. Il toucha sa joue de son nez et lâcha un son qui ressemblait fort à un ronronnement lorsque le garçon se frotta à sa barbe.

Derek, plus dur que jamais, passa discrètement une main sous la ceinture de son jean pour se réajuster avant de continuer ses caresses sur le visage du jeune loup qui semblait perdu dans le plaisir. Le voir si abandonné gonfla d'amour le cœur de l'alpha qui ne put retenir un petit rire. Stiles était si touchant lorsqu'il baissait sa garde et laissait Derek s'occuper de lui. Il le méritait bien après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Après quelques minutes à jouer, Stiles finit par pousser un long bâillement et se lova contre le loup. Loup qui l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, se disant qu'il était tout de même impératif que son compagnon prenne une douche. Deaton l'avait peut-être sommairement lavé, mais un bon décrassage ne ferait pas de mal. Stiles n'avait certainement pas vu une baignoire depuis au moins autant de temps qu'il était resté enfermé dans les geôles d'Argent et Derek avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de sentir l'odeur de son compagnon sans interférence. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Derek s'endormit à son tour, le garçon dans ses bras et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Impression n°4 <strong>**?**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de maladresses de ma part ! (j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment relu - bouh! la vilaine ! - et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes)

**Please, couvrez-moi de reviews pour ce Joyeux Noël ! Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** : **Teen wolf appartient aux premiers qui ont fantasmé sur Derek ! Sinon les autres personnages sont à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Na !

**Rating**** : **M, sinon c'est pas drôle, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Paring**** : **Sterek, quelle question ! Ça coule de source.

**Note du chapitre**** :** Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il aura mis du temps à arriver ! Mais le voilà enfin, tout en lettres et en paragraphes, n'attendant plus que vous pour l'apprécier ! Ce sera un chapitre assez particulier pour Stiles qui commencera doucement à faire confiance à Derek malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais, bon, vous allez voir.

**Et enfin, note de moi**** : **Ne me frappez pas, pitié ! Je m'excuse à genoux de ce retard infâme, horrible, moche, pas beau, pas beau du tout, mais il est vrai que ces dernières semaines ont été parcourues de pas mal de péripéties. Pour résumé, j'ai passé mes partiels, j'ai fait mon stage et au moment au j'allais me mettre à fond à écrire, bam ! plus d'ordo ! mais maintenant il va mieux, tout le monde va mieux, donc le rythme de parution devrait reprendre un cours normal !

* * *

><p><span><strong>RARs:<strong>

**Marion : **Oui, Stiles est mignon et adorable mais n'oublions pas que c'est une bête et qu'il mord ! D'ailleurs ce chapitre va bien le montrer ! Je suis contente que le passage du point de vue de la bête t'ait plu, il y en aura très probablement, sûrement, certainement un autre XD

**Wm** : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira malgré le temps qu'elle a mis a arriver !

**Axou** : Ah, la conscience humaine de Stiles...Elle est très profondément enfouie, donc il va falloir un peu de temps, mais elle va revenir, sinon c'est pas drôle ! En attendant, Derek devra faire avec sa bête !

**Inkheart** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! ça a dû être assez dense de tout lire à la suite ;) Tu me diras des nouvelles de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Mizzy** : Attends, ça va être encore plus mignon au début du chapitre ! Je suis heureuse que ce couple et ce que j'en ai fait te plaise ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma manière d'écrire ! Alors merci !

Une petite remarqua par rapport au cafouillage de "**la leur d'inquiétude"**, je voulais dire **"la lueur d'inquiétude"**, j'ai zappé le u, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent quand j'écris vite.

Autre chose par rapport **au cerveau reptilien** : tous les êtres vivants en possède un, pas seulement les reptiles ! Même nous nous avons un cerveau reptilien ! C'est aussi ce qu'on appelle notre "premier cerveau" , **un cerveau primitif** qui contrôlerait nos réactions primaires comme la peur ! Donc ce n'est pas une métaphore du tout ! C'est un terme de psycho, si tu veux plus d'info, va faire un tour sur internet (c'était la minute science XD)

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'envolera aussi !

**Clo** : maintenant XD !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation de ne pas être seul dans son lit. Quelque chose de chaud se tortillait contre lui aggravant son état plus que tendu du matin. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait trop bien là où il était. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu cette sensation d'être délicieusement emmitouflé dans un cocon, alors il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de faire face à la réalité. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, la personne – car c'était bien une personne – qui était collée contre lui s'agitait de plus en plus, et ça ne plaisait pas son loup.

Lorsque Derek ouvrit les yeux, il plongea dans les abysses sanguinolents de son compagnon pressé contre lui. Stiles se raidit aussitôt et son souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement. L'alpha savait qu'il devait être déboussolé et ne pas se souvenir de la façon dont il était arrivé là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé en comprenant que Stiles avait de toute évidence projeté de s'échapper, de le quitter. Alors, Derek le rapprocha de lui et le serra un peu plus fort, ignorant les bras du garçon qui essayaient de le repousser.

– Chut, soupira l'alpha, reste là.

Évidemment, Stiles ne lui obéit pas et se contorsionna comme une anguille jusqu'à échapper à l'étreinte de Derek qui le regarda se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce avec inquiétude. L'alpha n'avait pas envie de retourner au point de départ ni d'affronter de nouveau son compagnon. Il était plutôt partant pour continuer leur activité de la veille, c'est-à-dire se léchouiller.

Derek se leva doucement pour ne pas effrayer encore plus le garçon recroquevillé et s'avança vers lui. Stiles ne cessait de lui lancer des œillades affolées et l'alpha faisait bien attention de décomposer tous ses mouvements pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne paraisse agressif.

- Stiles, dit Derek en s'accroupissant devant lui. Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ? Je t'ai protégé, rappelle-toi.

Il continua de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait rien, le suppliant de lui faire confiance jusqu'à ce que le regard rouge de son compagnon se fasse moins incertain. Alors seulement, Derek osa faire un geste dans sa direction, tendant lentement le bras vers lui, craignant une morsure soudaine dont Stiles semblait avoir la spécialité. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon, après avoir hésité une minute qui sembla durer des heures, se réfugia dans ses bras en poussant un petit gémissement. Le soulagement envahit l'alpha qui ferma un instant les yeux, se repaissant de la sensation de tenir son compagnon contre lui. Il avait vraiment craint qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas ou qu'il ne l'admette plus auprès de lui. Nul doute que Derek en aurait souffert. Silencieusement, certes, mais son cœur se serait assurément brisé. Le loup était stupéfait de constater cela, de voir à quel point il était déjà impliqué dans cette relation. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas du tout. Il avait rêvé toute sa vie de cet instant, il l'avait désiré ardemment, car il avait longtemps craint qu'il n'arrive jamais. Et dire qu'il avait connu Stiles quand il était ado...Pourquoi l'avoir ignoré ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement _remarqué_ Stiles ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient alors trop jeunes ? Ou parce que Derek était obnubilé par l'infâme Kate Argent ?

Lorsque Stiles geignit une nouvelle fois pour attirer l'attention de Derek, celui-ci se désintéressa donc aussitôt de ces questions et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. Il y lut de l'espoir, malgré la touche de méfiance qu'il pouvait encore y avoir sur son visage. L'alpha, cédant à la requête insistante de son loup, déposa un baiser appuyé sur la joue de Stiles avant de reculer bien vite son visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déborder par ses pulsions animales. S'il s'écoutait…Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Soudain, le ventre du garçon gargouilla, tirant un léger rire à Derek qui se releva avec lui, le tenant étroitement entre ses bras.

- Allons manger, fit-il en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever.

Stiles poussa un petit cri surpris avant de se cramponner à la nuque de Derek qui ouvrait la porte sans le lâcher. Aussitôt hors de la chambre, le garçon se mit silencieusement à tout observer autour de lui. De son côté, l'alpha écoutait attentivement les bruits de la maison tout en descendant l'escalier. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à sa sauvageonne de cousine ou face à son oncle qui ne manquerait pas une occasion de terrifier son compagnon. Mais le seul bruit qui lui parvenait était la respiration régulière de Malia qui dormait encore dans sa chambre, alors il se dit que peut-être il parviendrait à prendre son premier petit-déjeuner avec Stiles dans le calme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, l'alpha hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher le garçon, mais il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de café. Il était encore en train de peser le pour et le contre lorsque l'estomac de Stiles se manifesta de nouveau, le faisant prendre sa décision. Il tira une chaise et aida son compagnon à s'installer dessus malgré le fait que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Mais une fois qu'il fut assis, le garçon se figea, raide comme un piquet. Seuls ses yeux étaient en mouvement, sautant d'un objet à l'autre et faisant tellement de fois le tour de la pièce que cela donna le tournis à Derek qui préféra secouer la tête et mettre la cafetière en route. Il lâcha Stiles du regard quelques secondes, mais son attention ne se détourna pas pour autant de lui. Cependant, ses craintes de voir le garçon bondir pour se ruer vers la sortie comme un diable sort de sa boîte, furent infondées. Stiles était bien trop occupé à passer au crible chaque détail de la pièce et à humer les odeurs qui y flottaient. Son regard se braqua sur Derek alors que celui-ci sortait la confiture de fraise du réfrigérateur puis les petits pains au lait du placard. Se sachant observé, l'alpha retint son sourire. Il aimait avoir l'attention de son compagnon, même si c'était pour une chose aussi triviale que de la nourriture.

Derek prit le temps de se servir une tasse de café, remarquant du coin de l'œil la grimace de Stiles. L'odeur de la boisson chaude devait être trop amère à son goût, aussi l'alpha ne lui en proposa pas. Il s'assit simplement sur la chaise à côté du garçon qui ne lâchait pas du regard le sachet de petits pains. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le loup-garou vit le plus jeune humer l'air avec délice, ses pupilles se dilatant de plaisir. Derek retint un grognement en voyant son air extatique et attrapa un pain au lait qu'il mit dans la bouche de Stiles. Celui-ci le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de pousser une exclamation étonnée. Etait-ce vraiment pour lui ? L'alpha acquiesça et l'aida à manger comme avec un enfant de trois ans, même s'il était loin de se plaindre de cette situation. S'occuper de son compagnon contentait son loup qui était inhabituellement calme.

Stiles commença à mâcher, regardant Derek droit dans les yeux. La situation, vue de l'extérieur, semblait assez comique, mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de rire, ils étaient bien trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Lorsque le garçon eut fini son pain, il poussa un soupir de déception avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent de nouveau lorsque son ange gardien lui en tendit un second, cette fois-ci fourré de confiture de fraise. La même scène se répéta plusieurs fois. Derek tenait le petit pain qu'il préparait et Stiles le mangeait avec un plaisir évident. Lorsque le sachet fut vide, la moue qu'esquissa le garçon fit rire Derek.

- Tu en as eu assez. Si tu en manges encore, tu risques de ne pas le digérer. C'est mieux d'y aller petit à petit, tu ne crois pas ?

Bien sûr, Stiles ne lui répondit pas, mais il sembla comprendre puisqu'il n'insista plus. A la place, il attrapa la main de Derek et se mit à lécher ses doigts sur lesquels s'accrochait un reste de confiture de fraise. Derek se pétrifia lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son compagnon s'enrouler autour de son index et il retint à grande peine un gémissement. Comment voulez-vous qu'il se contrôle lorsque Stiles lui faisait des choses pareilles ?! Bien sûr, il était complètement inconscient que Derek n'était plus qu'une masse bouillant de désir, et il continua donc de lécher cette maudite confiture jusqu'à ce que l'alpha ne reprenne sa main. Son geste, un peu sec, étonna Stiles qui leva ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation, ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais comme Derek ne lui disait rien, il se détendit.

L'alpha reprit petit à petit ses esprits, se demandant comment il avait fait pour garder une telle maîtrise de lui-même, mais également de son loup qui avait été à deux doigts de prendre possession de lui pour se jeter sur son compagnon. Bon sang, la langue qui s'était enroulée autour de ses doigts avait été tellement…Derek secoua la tête et but rapidement son café dans l'espoir que cela lui éclaircisse un peu les idées. Il n'était que trop conscient du regard étonné et quelque peu meurtri posé sur lui, et il avait du mal à le supporter. Mais comment pouvait-il réconforter le garçon, le prendre dans ses bras sans arrières pensées et lui chuchoter des paroles tendres alors que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait s'était de le balancer sur son épaule, de l'emmener à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et de le faire sien toute la journée ?

Derek continua de se fustiger en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit au-dessus de sa tête n'attire son attention. Il reposa son bol sur la table et tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Malia se réveillait. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, annonçant son réveil imminent. Il était trop tôt pour une confrontation. L'alpha n'avait pas du tout envie de gérer un enfant sauvage et sa cousine qui était…eh bien, elle était ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire mal léchée, comme son père.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son compagnon sur ce bruit, Derek se leva et alla mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle avant de tendre lui tendre la main. Le garçon la contempla un instant, ne sachant que faire. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel avant de le soulever comme une mariée d'un mouvement vif qui le prit par surprise. Cependant, Stiles commençait à avoir l'habitude et il s'accrocha à Derek, se blottissant contre son torse tout en lui adressant un léger sourire. L'alpha rougit un peu alors que son cœur avait un raté et il détourna les yeux promptement, ne souhaitant pas s'emballer trop vite une nouvelle fois.

Arrivé à l'étage, Derek passa rapidement devant le seuil de la porte de Malia et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, car il était grand temps de laver son petit protégé qui sentait tout sauf la rose. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte sans lâcher Stiles et la ferma à clé derrière eux. Si quelqu'un avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, eh bien il n'aurait qu'à utiliser celles du rez-de-chaussée. Gentiment, l'alpha posa le garçon à terre qui sursauta en sentant le carrelage froid sous ses pieds. Cependant, il sembla à peine le remarquer, car il était bien trop occupé à analyser la pièce tout comme il l'avait fait pour la cuisine. Derek savait que tant de luxe devait le laisser ébahi et peut-être même un peu effrayé.

La salle de bain, d'une taille tout à fait raisonnable, était entièrement boisée, le sol mis à part. Une large baignoire carrée – qui ressemblait plus à un jacuzzi – occupait tout le fond de la pièce et était cernée par des toilettes et un élégant lavabo en porcelaine surplombé d'un miroir – lequel semblait lui aussi avoir été taillé dans le bois. Derek aimait beaucoup cette salle de bain, il lui trouvait un petit quelque chose de rassérénant. Et s'il décryptait correctement l'expression du visage de Stiles, elle lui plaisait également.

La question maintenant pour Derek était : comment allait-il s'y prendre pour laver le garçon ? Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre ses attentions ? Mais avant qu'il ne trouve une solution à son dilemme, Stiles se détacha de lui et amorça quelques petits pas incertains en direction des toilettes. L'alpha était figé sur place. Comment … ? Soudain, le jeune loup vacilla dangereusement et Derek allait se précipiter à son secours lorsqu'il se raccrocha de lui-même au bord du lavabo et s'en servit pour se stabiliser. Stiles contempla celui-ci avec incertitude avant d'avancer une main prudente vers le robinet. Le reste laissa Derek étonnamment et bizarrement fier. Le garçon réussit à faire couler un filet d'eau à la première tentative tout comme à l'arrêter en tournant les boutons en sens inverse. C'était comme si de lointains souvenirs revenaient à la surface, comme des automatismes depuis longtemps oubliés qui ressurgiraient. L'alpha en fut soulagé en son for intérieur. Son réapprentissage se passerait plus vite et il pourrait s'épargner des choses embarrassantes comme montrer à Stiles comment se servir des…

…toilettes, finit Derek en pensée alors que Stiles s'agenouillait devant lesdites toilettes et s'apprêtait à plonger la tête dedans.

- Non ! cria-t-il ce qui fit s'arrêter net le jeune loup qui lui lança ensuite un regard interrogatif.

L'alpha le rejoignit à grands pas et le releva en grondant de mécontentement. Celui-ci n'était pas dirigé contre Stiles, mais irrémédiablement contre ce maudit Argent qui l'avait retenu trop longtemps prisonnier dans ses cachots lugubres ! La colère de Derek retomba quelque peu lorsqu'il vit la moue contrite de son compagnon et, tout en poussant un soupir résigné, il lui expliqua l'utilité et le fonctionnement des toilettes. Il y passa bien cinq bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte que le garçon ne pipait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait, le regardant avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et la tête un peu penchée sur le côté. Là, Derek comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter une petite démonstration, aussi poussa-t-il le garçon de côté en grognant d'impatience.

- Ok, je vais te montrer, mais seulement une fois. Une seule fois ! Et si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un lorsque tu auras retrouvé l'usage de la parole…

Mais Stiles n'écoutait rien du tout. Son regard était fixé sur les gestes de l'alpha qui déboutonnait à présent sa braguette. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune lueur de concupiscence dans ses yeux rouges, seulement de la curiosité, et c'est ça qui calma un tant soit peu l'embarras de Derek. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, tentant d'ignorer le regard de son compagnon qui était posé sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie maintenant pleinement dévoilée. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se soulager, il entendit Stiles pousser une exclamation de surprise et s'agiter à côté de lui. Intrigué par sa réaction, Derek ouvrit les yeux et se rhabilla à la va-vite avant de se tourner vers lui.

Le garçon arborait un air tout excité et impatient. Il avait l'air plus que pressé d'essayer à son tour les toilettes et Derek ne l'en empêcha pas, se contentant de le positionner correctement devant la cuvette avant de le lâcher. Malheureusement, ils furent confrontés à un nouveau problème de taille. Le pantalon de Stiles. Le jeune loup, à cause de ses griffes qu'il ne parvenait pas à rétracter, n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du jean dont Deaton l'avait affublé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Énervé, il poussa un grognement avant de lancer à Derek un regard suppliant. L'alpha vola à son secours, tâchant de ne penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il était en train de déshabiller son compagnon.

Lorsque fut terminée cette scène pour le moins gênante – pour Derek, parce que Stiles n'avait pas l'air perturbé plus que cela – l'alpha fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et, en attendant que celle-ci se remplisse, il aida son compagnon à sortir de ses vêtements. Le corps du garçon, trop maigre, était strié d'innombrables cicatrices, et ses récentes plaies dues aux éclats de verre ne s'étaient toujours pas résorbées, faisant grimacer Derek qui se morigéna de l'avoir tant négligé. Il s'empressa de sortir de l'armoire à pharmacie un flacon d'alcool à 90° ainsi que quelques cotons avant d'attraper le bras gauche de son compagnon et de désinfecter ses blessures. Au début, Stiles résista un peu avant de se mettre à pousser des gémissements douloureux pour le plus grand supplice de Derek.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répétait l'alpha tout en continuant de tamponner les petites plaies et d'enlever à l'aide de ses griffes les quelques minuscules morceaux de verre qui étaient restés fichés dans sa peau. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais il faut le faire pour que tu guérisses.

Stiles ne cessa pas de gémir tout le temps que dura l'opération, mais lorsque ces deux bras furent soignés et que ses plaies commencèrent à se refermer d'elles-mêmes, il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un halètement stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'il observait un tel phénomène chez lui. Bien sûr, il avait déjà assisté à la guérison spontanée chez Harris ou encore chez Miller lorsqu'ils s'étaient blessés accidentellement à force de le rouer de coups, mais jamais il n'avait pu voir quelque chose de semblable chez lui.

Derek le laissa à sa contemplation et alla vérifier la température du bain avant de fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Comme il savait que Stiles n'allait pas s'immerger dedans de lui-même, il le souleva par surprise et l'approcha de la baignoire. Dès que le garçon en toucha la surface, il poussa un cri terrifié et se mit à se débattre vigoureusement avant de se plaquer contre Derek, le corps tendu à l'extrême et les pupilles dilatées par la peur.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau, Stiles. Pour te laver, parce que tu es vraiment, vraiment crade…

Mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas du tout rassurer le garçon qui continuait de trembler et de fixer la surface liquide avec des yeux horrifiés. L'alpha poussa un profond soupir, et, faisant fi de ses couinements, le plongea en douceur dans l'eau chaude. La bête se raccrocha immédiatement aux bras de l'homme qu'elle griffa jusqu'au sang, rongée par la peur de se noyer. Tétanisée, elle était pendue au seul roc qu'elle jugeait stable et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser tomber.

Derek ne fit rien pour décrocher Stiles, prenant sur lui pour ignorer la douleur aigue qui transperçait ses bras. Il le laissa s'habituer à l'eau, soutenant son dos pour éviter qu'il ne glisse et qu'il ne mette la tête sous l'eau – ce qui serait une catastrophe de toute évidence. Au bout de quelques minutes extraordinairement longues, le garçon, sentant que le liquide dans lequel il baignait ne l'attaquait pas ni ne le faisait souffrir, rouvrit les yeux. Il osa alors jeter un ici d'œil à son corps submergé avant d'avancer prudemment sa main de la surface lisse. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts trempa dans l'eau, la curiosité illumina le visage de Stiles qui prit de l'assurance et lâcha complètement Derek.

Prudent au début, le garçon sembla taquiner l'eau comme pour tester ses réactions, et puis, voyant que ses mouvements ne faisaient que provoquer des vaguelettes inoffensives, un grand sourire barra son visage et il se mit à jouer et à éclabousser Derek comme un enfant de six ans. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement puéril de Stiles, ce qui attira évidemment son attention.

- Quoi ? fit Derek en voyant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon.

Celui-ci frappa la surface de l'eau du plat de la main tout en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Il était vrai que la baignoire était largement assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes, mais Derek ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée de le rejoindre. En vérité, il craignait quelque peu l'imprévisibilité de Stiles et l'impulsivité de son loup et…Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à cette question, car le garçon se mit à le tirer par son t-shirt vers la baignoire. Et, plus que sa force physique, ce fut l'expression de totale confiance mêlée d'amusement qui fit ployer le grand alpha. Ainsi, balançant ses principes à la poubelle, le loup-garou se leva en se déshabillant et entra à son tour dans l'eau chaude.

Il s'assit avec précaution dans l'eau, poussant les jambes de Stiles sur le côté pour éviter de les écraser malencontreusement. Il eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'un bon bain chaud était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de meilleur au monde, qu'il se fit assaillir par un garçon frétillant de reconnaissance. Stiles grimpa le long de son corps, le labourant de ses coudes au passage sans y prêter la moindre attention, avant de s'allonger sur lui, enfonçant son menton dans la poitrine de Derek qui grimaça de douleur. Bon sang, heureusement qu'il ne marquait pas et qu'il guérissait, sinon il serait déjà recouvert de bleus et de griffures de la tête aux pieds !

Voyant le visage tout sale de son compagnon, Derek se rappela subitement pourquoi ils étaient là et ce qu'il devait faire. Il se redressa dans la baignoire tout en tenant Stiles contre lui, et s'empara d'un gant et du savon posé sur le rebord. Intrigué par l'odeur de thym qui s'en dégageait, Stiles se pencha pour le renifler, toujours à califourchon sur Derek qui essayait d'ignorer ce fait et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Pour cela, il décida d'abord de procéder à sa toilette, histoire de donner l'exemple, et commença à se frictionner la nuque, puis les bras et le torse, faisant mousser le savon.

Le regard de Stiles était captivé. Ses yeux suivaient tous les mouvements de Derek, lequel n'en avait que trop conscience et retenait sa respiration lorsque le garçon se penchait parfois en avant pour sentir sa peau qui prenait la même odeur étrange que le pain de savon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se laver le buste, l'alpha dut déplacer son compagnon pour continuer sa toilette debout, rougissant sous le regard curieux qui ne se détachait pas de lui. Bon Dieu ! Il n'était pas pudique, mais il n'avait tout de même pas l'habitude de se laver devant des spectateurs ! Il avait le droit d'être embarrassé, bordel !

Pour abréger la situation gênante, Derek se lava les cheveux en vitesse avec son shampooing à la sève de pin avant de prendre le pommeau de douche et de se rincer rapidement. Une fois propre comme un sou neuf, il s'immergea de nouveau dans le bain et Stiles reprit aussitôt sa place sur lui, gigotant d'enthousiasme et plus qu'impatient de se servir à son tour du savon. L'alpha serra les dents et tâcha d'ignorer son excitation pour prendre soin de son compagnon qui en avait grand besoin. Son nettoyage - ou plutôt son _décrassage_ - se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Le garçon n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tortiller sous ses attentions, grognant parfois de désapprobation lorsque Derek frottait un peu trop fort, faisant rougir sa peau. Il apprécia particulièrement le passage du gant derrière ses oreilles qui lui tira un long grondement de satisfaction, gloussa lorsque ses doigts puis ses orteils furent soumis à un lavage en règle et couina de mécontentement lorsque l'alpha s'attela à le débarbouiller tout en lui intimant de garder les yeux fermés. Cependant lorsque l'homme en arriva à son intimité, Stiles cessa de bouger et le regarda attentivement. Derek ne sentait pas de gêne particulière émaner de lui, et il savait que toute notion de pudeur était inconnue des bêtes sauvages, mais ce qui le déconcerta fut sa propre réaction.

Ses crocs s'étaient allongés et il s'était penché dans le cou de son compagnon avec la ferme intention d'y apposer sa marque. Son corps entier s'était mis à trembler d'anticipation et toute sa rationalité s'était gentiment fait la malle jusqu'à ce que Stiles pousse un cri d'incompréhension en sentant les mains de Derek malaxer brusquement ses fesses. Seulement à ce moment-là, l'alpha refit surface et éloigna ses crocs de la gorge tentante de son compagnon tout en obligeant ses mains à reprendre leur précédente activité. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il termina la toilette de son compagnon et qu'il le releva pour le rincer. Il avait hâte que ce calvaire se termine et que Stiles revête des vêtements avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de très agréable…non, _regrettable_. Il voulait dire regrettable.

En voyant la couleur maronnasse de l'eau, Derek vida d'abord la baignoire avant de rincer le garçon avec le jet d'eau tiède. Une fois l'opération terminée, l'alpha l'attrapa par la taille, le souleva et enjamba la baignoire avec son précieux fardeau.

Lorsque vint le moment de le sécher, Stiles se laissa faire avec une incroyable docilité, se contentant de regarder Derek avec effarement. Le voir ainsi, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et ses incroyables yeux rouges écarquillés, le loup-garou ne put qu'éclater de rire avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue rose. Débarrassé de toute la saleté qui l'avait recouvert, Stiles découvrait sa peau laiteuse parsemée d'adorables grains de beauté – bien que barrée par d'anciennes et récentes cicatrices – et son odeur, n'étant plus entachée par les effluves des tranquillisants et celui du sang séché, parvenait au nez de Derek qui ne se privait pas de humer le garçon. Il pouvait enfin sentir sa plus profonde essence, se délecter du parfum de son compagnon. Stiles dégageait une agréable odeur de pin probablement due à celle du shampooing, mais une senteur plus ténue, indescriptiblement exaltante, émanait de sa peau sur laquelle Derek gardait ses yeux fixés.

L'alpha ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il était là, debout, à mater ostensiblement le corps du garçon, une lueur de concupiscence enflammant ses prunelles bleues. Il sortit de sa rêverie seulement lorsque Stiles éternua et se mit à grelotter. Honteux de son propre comportement, Derek s'empressa d'emmitoufler son protégé dans une ample serviette moelleuse avant de la ramener dans la chambre de Lune.

Heureusement qu'ils ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir, car Derek n'avait absolument aucune envie que son oncle ou sa cousine ne le surprenne en tenue d'Adam. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il aida Stiles à s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau avant de se mettre à fouiller dans l'armoire en quête de vêtements qui iraient au garçon. Il trouva un de ses vieux jeans ainsi qu'une chemise à manches longues qui serait probablement trop large et trop longue, mais qui ferait l'affaire en attendant de trouver mieux. Derek avait bien l'intention de demander à Scott quelques vêtements de dépannage avant de pouvoir lui-même s'occuper de la garde-robe de son compagnon.

Habiller le garçon fut une étape encore plus difficile que de lui montrer comment se servir des toilettes. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, de vouloir enlever chaque manche que Derek réussissait à mettre manquant ainsi par plusieurs fois de déchirer la chemise, mettant à mal de la patience du loup-garou. Cependant, ce dernier arriva à ses fins et ne cacha pas son soulagement.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut à ce que son compagnon lui exprime sa reconnaissance en le faisant basculer sur son lit tout en parsemant son cou de baisers mouillés. Déjà échauffé malgré lui par la scène du bain et ensuite par la vision inconvenante d'un Stiles nu, Derek ne fut pas assez fort pour le repousser. Il laissa le jeune lui montrer son affection, appréciant ses attentions comme l'homme et la bête en manque qu'il était, tout en se maudissant de profiter de lui.

Soumis à ses instincts, le plus vieux retourna le garçon et se positionna au-dessus de lui, soutenant son poids de ses coudes. Il lui montra alors comment un homme montrait son affection un autre. Lorsque la bouche de Derek s'écrasa sur celle de Stiles, un long tremblement parcourut l'alpha qui poussa un gémissement rauque. Le garçon, au départ décontenancé par le geste de son protecteur, ne sut comment répondre. Il finit néanmoins par reprendre ses léchouilles, humidifiant les lèvres de Derek. Ce dernier, voulant bien plus qu'un échange baveux, prit la tête de Stiles entre ses mains pour l'immobiliser avant de l'embrasser dans les règles.

Le contact fut au début aussi léger et subtil qu'un battement d'aile de papillon avant de devenir beaucoup plus torride lorsque Stiles consentit à se laisser faire. Lorsque leurs langues commencèrent à s'unir, ce ne fut pas un, mais des centaines de papillons qui se livrèrent bataille dans le ventre de Derek. Il était submergé par des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Chaleur, reconnaissance, réconfort, amour, tout cela s'entremêlait.

L'homme sentait aussi le cœur du jeune loup-garou tambouriner dans sa poitrine, faisant écho dans la sienne. Lorsque des griffes se plantèrent dans ses épaules, un grondement sourd roula dans sa gorge, et il accentua la friction entre leurs deux corps plus que réceptifs à celui de l'autre. Stiles était dans le même état d'excitation que lui : ses joues rouges étaient brûlantes, son souffle haletant et ses yeux vitreux étaient à moitié fermés par le désir.

Les mains de Derek commençaient à s'égarer dans la moitié inférieure du corps de son compagnon, lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente les interrompit. Stiles sursauta, mordant involontairement la lèvre du loup-garou qui fit un bond en arrière pour se dégager. Soudain très conscient de ce qu'il avait failli faire, Derek évita le regard du garçon et chercha la source du son. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que cela ne provenait pas de la chambre, mais de la salle de bains où il avait laissé ses affaires. Évidemment, il avait oublié que de par sa condition de loup-garou tous ces sens étaient exacerbés dès qu'il se retrouvait dans un contexte quelque peu… Brûlant ? Ardent ? Non, carrément érotique.

Derek se releva, tentant d'ignorer que de par son statut d'homme nu sa titanesque excitation était plus que visible.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, dit-il à Stiles en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Il alla récupérer à toute vitesse ses affaires dans la salle de bains, s'habillant sur le chemin du retour avant de décrocher son téléphone coincé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Allô ? grogna l'alpha à moitié soulagé et à moitié énervé de s'être fait interrompre.

- Derek, c'est Deaton. Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai reçu un appel pour le moins urgent venant de ma sœur.

- De ta sœur ?

Dire que Derek était surpris était un euphémisme. Marine Morell ne se risquait jamais à contacter son frère. Et elle n'aurait pas dû le faire en sachant l'état de crise dans lequel devait être la meute d'Argent. C'était mettre en danger son frère, la meute Hale, et elle-même inutilement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Me rencontrer à Beacon Hill, répondit le druide. Demain.

- Et j'imagine qu'elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi, grogna l'alpha.

Tout en parlant avec le vétérinaire, il gardait ses yeux rivés sur Stiles. Le garçon avait entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce, inspectant ses moindres recoins sans prêter aucune attention à Derek qui le surveillait.

- Non, continua Deaton, mais je dois y aller. Marine ne m'appellerait pas si ce n'était pas important.

- Et si c'est un piège ? Tu sais que Gérard est capable de la manipuler. Il manipule tout le monde.

Cette affirmation était de loin la plus juste. L'alpha de la meute Argent était un professionnel dans l'art de la manipulation, de la dissimulation et de la traîtrise. S'il acceptait que Deaton aille

à cette rencontre seul c'était quasiment le condamner. Et perdre son druide pourrait lui être fatal en ces temps de troubles.

- Je viendrais avec toi, imposa Derek.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas prudent, tu dois t'occuper de Stiles... Il a besoin d'une surveillance constante, et apparemment il ne laisse personne d'autre s'approcher de lui à part toi.

- Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais ai-je un autre choix ?

En voyant son compagnon redresser la tête et le regarder avec des yeux intrigués, Derek baissa dans ton. Il n'avait pas envie que Stiles pense qu'il était en colère contre lui. En réalité, il était surtout exaspéré par le comportement de son druide qui n'en avait pourtant toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

- Je peux très bien gérer cela Derek ! Marine m'a affirmé qu'elle viendrait seule !

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle le sera !

Il sentait que le vétérinaire commençait doucement à s'énerver au bout du fil et, ne voulant pas provoquer de dispute, Derek essaya de tempérer les choses.

- Devines-tu pourquoi elle veut te voir ?

- Je pense que c'est justement au sujet de Stiles, bougonna Deaton. Toutes les informations sur ce qui a pu se passer sont bonnes à prendre et en savoir plus sur ce sceau serait idéal.

- Tu crois que ta sœur aura des réponses ?

- J'en suis certain.

Derek hésitait. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser son druide prendre des risques, mais en même temps, il devait savoir ce que la meute d'Argent avait fait à son compagnon. Morell les avait aidés à le délivrer, aussi l'alpha ne craignait-il pas vraiment qu'elle puisse avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais il était plus inquiet du fait qu'elle pourrait être suivie.

- Alors je viendrais avec toi. Et ce n'est pas discutable !

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Deaton et reporta son attention sur le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne de son dos, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches je le jean trop large dévoilait. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Derek aurait pu lui fournir une ceinture. Oui, il aurait même dû.

- Je dois voir Peter et Malia, annonça-t-il.

Stiles le regarda sans comprendre. Un ange passa. L'alpha était affligé de ne pouvoir communiquer avec lui, mais il devait vraiment mettre au courant son oncle et sa cousine de la situation. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Alors il quitta la chambre, fermant à clef la porte derrière lui avant de la cacher sous le paillasson. Il allait descendre les escaliers lorsque des lamentations s'élevèrent dans son dos. Son cœur se serra. Le garçon devait penser qu'il l'abandonnait et Derek avait du mal à le supporter. Avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour se précipiter dans la chambre et le prendre dans ses bras, il descendit les marches et se dirigea dans le salon où il savait qu'il allait trouver Peter.

Son oncle psychopathe avait la manie de prendre son café vautré sur le canapé, zieutant un feuilleton télévisé à l'eau de rose où les personnages complotaient tous derrière le dos des autres tout en gardant leurs sourires hypocrites. Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Son oncle sirotait tranquillement son café, tellement hypnotisé par la télé qu'il ne releva pas la tête quand Derek entra dans le salon. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'alpha se posta devant lui, lui bloquant la vue, que Peter consentit à relever la tête et à lui prêter attention.

- Bonjour, cher neveu, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire de déséquilibré.

Derek fronça le nez, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation sous-jacente. Parce qu'il y avait toujours de la provocation dans chaque parole que son oncle prononçait.

- Tu veux certainement me parler du garçon qui squatte la chambre de lune, continua-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres tandis que son neveu haussait un sourcil surpris. Oh, je t'en prie, Derek, je ne suis pas idiot ! Je l'ai senti lorsque tu l'as amené hier !

- Eh bien, ça m'évitera d'avoir à t'expliquer une partie de la situation. Stiles vivra ici désormais, et comme tu sais qu'il n'est pas tout à fait…lui-même, tu ne tenteras rien qui puisse le faire fuir, l'effrayer ou même le blesser.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ? demanda Peter l'air particulièrement ennuyé.

- Parce que nous l'avons eu, mais que je préfère me répéter pour que ça rentre dans ton crâne.

Oncle et neveu s'affrontèrent en silence du regard. Peter jaugeait la détermination de Derek alors que celui-ci essayait de percer ses pensées tordues. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire confiance, mais un compromis devait être trouvé urgemment s'ils ne voulaient pas que du sang soit versé…Derek allait formuler un énième avertissement lorsque des cris stridents retentirent soudain à l'étage, le glaçant.

L'alpha se rua à l'étage, Peter sur ses talons. Ils avaient tous deux reconnu la voix de Malia qui provenait d'un endroit où elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Derek était à moitié transformé lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier de la chambre de lune dont la porte était ouverte, la clé encore dans la serrure. Grondant de fureur, le loup-garou s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de marquer un temps d'hésitation face au spectacle qui s'y déroulait.

Stiles était agrippé à sa cousine, ses crocs profondément enfoncés dans son cou et ses griffes lui lacéraient les bras, la faisant hurler de douleur. L'instant de surprise passer, Peter et Derek se ruèrent vers les deux combattants et tentèrent de les séparer sans se prendre de coups. Derek avait entouré la taille du jeune loup qui était entré dans un état de frénésie totale et essayait de le décrocher de Malia alors que Peter la tirait en arrière. Le garçon se débattait, griffait, feulait et mordait dans la chair sanguinolente de la jeune fille qui s'était évanouie dans les bras de son père.

- Fais la sortir ! beugla Derek en immobilisant le bras gauche de son compagnon qui se projetait en avant de toutes ses forces pour atteindre sa cible.

Peter parvint enfin à dégager Malia et il s'empressa de la faire sortir de la chambre sous les ordres de son neveu qui ferma prestement la porte derrière lui. Derek livra un intense combat avec un Stiles déterminé à en découdre, immobilisant son corps en le plaquant contre lui tout en esquivant ses attaques. Il avait bien remarqué que les griffes du garçon étaient plutôt acérées et il n'avait aucune envie d'en faire les frais.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement, la fatigue eut raison des muscles du garçon qui s'écroula dans les bras de Derek. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour continuer à lutter et l'alpha le savait bien. Délicatement, il l'allongea sur le lit, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'était pas blessé. Heureusement pour sa cousine, Stiles, outre son état de faiblesse, ne semblait pas avoir subi de dommages. Inutile de dire que Derek ne ressentait absolument aucune pitié, aucune compassion pour sa cousine qui, contrairement à son compagnon, devait être vraiment amochée. Elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires et rester hors de cette chambre qu'il avait pourtant bien fermé à clé ! Cette fille était bien trop curieuse pour son bien et elle n'avait fait que récolter ce qu'elle avait bien mérité !

Ce jugement était peut-être un peu sévère, mais Derek s'en foutait comme d'une guigne. Malia avait fait peur à son compagnon, elle avait pénétré dans son espace vital, bafoué son territoire et déclaré très certainement son mécontentement. Stiles n'avait fait que se défendre et Derek en ressentait une grande fierté. Le garçon n'arborait pas des yeux rouges pour rien, il avait déjà prouvé sa force et sa combativité et continuait à chaque instant de le faire.

- Tout va bien, détends-toi, chuchota Derek à l'oreille de son compagnon. Je ne te quitte plus d'un poil.

Stiles lui jeta un regard trahi et se blottit contre le mur mettant le plus de distance possible entre son corps et celui de son gardien. De toute évidence, il le tenait responsable pour ce qui venait de se passer et Derek ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser le garçon seul alors qu'il vivait avec des loups plutôt déséquilibrés.

- Allez, fit l'alpha en posant sa main sur le flanc du jeune. Je te promets que Malia ne t'approchera plus.

Obstiné, le garçon continua de lui tourner le dos, le boudant ostensiblement. Derek laissa alors son loup prendre le relais, sachant qu'il serait le plus à même pour communiquer avec son compagnon. Timidement, mais avec de plus en plus d'assurance, l'alpha se rapprocha de Stiles, parcourant son flanc du bout des doigts avant de suivre le même chemin avec son nez jusqu'à l'enfouir dans le creux de son cou. Seulement alors, le garçon se dérida et esquissa un sourire amusé qui rassura Derek. Beaucoup plus réceptif aux attentions dont il faisait l'objet, il fit face à son aîné et répondit d'une manière nettement plus civilisée que précédemment à ses baisers.

L'alpha frissonna, trop heureux d'être l'objet de l'affection de son compagnon. Ils consacrèrent plusieurs minutes à se câliner, échangeant des baisers plus ou moins chastes – plutôt moins, d'ailleurs – tout en se serrant l'un contre l'autre d'une manière presque convulsive. Lorsque Derek s'éloigna un peu de son compagnon pour reprendre son souffle, il jugea plus prudent de détourner l'attention de Stiles et de se focaliser sur autre chose. Il devait présenter la meute, et plus particulièrement Scott, pour se faire pardonner son comportement cavalier de la veille. De plus, le garçon avait certainement besoin de s'aérer un peu les idées et de se calmer.

- Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Je veux te présenter à la meute.

Stiles se fit attentif, détectant le ton plus léger de son protecteur.

- Dehors ? demanda Derek dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre. Tu veux aller dehors ?

Le garçon se redressa brusquement sur son séant, un énorme sourire blessant ses joues creuses. L'alpha pouvait presque l'imaginer tirant la langue et battant de la queue pour lui signifier son enjouement.

- On y va, on y va, sourit-il à son tour avant de le soulever à sa manière.

Il faut comprendre par là qu'il le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Bien sûr, Stiles pouvait apprendre à remarcher sur deux pattes – d'ailleurs il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé dans la salle de bain –, mais Derek avait envie d'en profiter encore un peu. C'était un sentiment plus que relaxant de savoir son compagnon au chaud et en sécurité contre sa poitrine. Et puis, comme Stiles ne protesta pas et commençait même à s'habituer, il le garda ainsi contre lui.

Derek ne s'attarda pas dans la maison, bien qu'il entendit très distinctement les sanglots de sa cousine et les murmures de Peter s'élever de la chambre de Malia un peu plus loin. Peut-être que son oncle pourrait pour une fois dans sa vie assumer son rôle de père et parler à sa fille. Il espérait juste qu'il ne donnerait pas de mauvaises idées à la louve, car celle-ci pouvait faire preuve d'une tout aussi grande fourberie que son père pour arriver à ses fins. Il priait également pour que Peter lui fasse passer toute envie de vengeance, parce que Derek ne pouvait pas être certain qu'il parviendrait à se contrôler cette fois-ci.

Une fois dehors, il sentit son compagnon se tortiller dans ses bras pour descendre et il accéda à sa requête silencieuse tout en continuant à le soutenir par la taille. Après ce qui venait de se passer, et considérant la fatigue de Stiles, il était absolument hors de question que ce dernier ne s'éloigne d'un millimètre de lui ! Derek était peut-être ultra protecteur, mais après avoir vu les dégâts que son compagnon pouvait causer lorsqu'il se sentait menacer, il valait mieux pour la santé de tout le monde qu'il le garde à l'œil.

Comme la veille, la garçon observa les alentours avec de grands yeux émerveillés, reniflant toutes les odeurs à portée de lui sans pour autant faire mine de s'éloigner. Il remarqua à peine que Derek le conduisait vers une maison à la périphérie du petit village, bien trop concentré à graver le paysage dans sa tête. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'alpha sonna à la porte que Stiles se reconcentra. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas provenant de la demeure, ainsi que quelques rires typiquement masculins que Derek reconnut comme appartenant à Scott et Isaac. Un peu intimidé et apeuré, Stiles se dissimula dans le dos de l'alpha lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- Derek ? fit Scott étonné de le voir sur son palier. Tu n'es pas avec Stiles ?

- Si, si, bien sûr, mais il se cache, répondit l'alpha un sourire aux lèvres.

Prudemment, il fit passer Stiles à côté de lui malgré sa résistance. Cependant, lorsque le garçon croisa le regard du bêta, ses épaules se relevèrent légèrement et ses yeux carmin se mirent à briller. Le côté alpha semblait ressortir en présence d'un membre de la meute, constata Derek en caressant doucement le dos de son compagnon pour l'apaiser.

- Oh ! C'est…comment dire…tu crois que…, balbutia Scott en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

- Ça va, je le surveille.

-Ok. Entrez alors.

Le bêta s'écarta de la porte et laissa Derek, accompagné du garçon, entrer dans la maison. Melissa était absente, certainement au travail, mais Isaac se tenait bien là, un sourire timide sur le visage et les bras ballants. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Stiles et ce dernier ne paraissait pas non plus savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il était toujours collé – agrippé – à l'alpha et dévisageait le blondinet avec méfiance. Il reconnaissait son odeur ainsi que celle de Scott, mais il garda toute sa prudence. Après tout, ils avaient essayé de l'attacher et avaient presque réussi.

- Heu…Salut, fit enfin Isaac avec un petit geste de la main.

Stiles se crispa aussitôt et se cacha un peu plus derrière Derek. Etait un signe agressif ? Est-ce que le bêta blond le défiait ? Le garçon n'en savait rien, il ne comprenait pas ce geste, en revanche, il n'avait pas perçu d'hostilité dans le ton du loup-garou, aussi ne l'attaqua-t-il pas. Et puis son protecteur n'aurait pas été content s'il l'avait fait, car il lui avait clairement demandé de ne pas agresser l'un des membres de la meute. Alors, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger imminent, Stiles – ou plutôt le loup de Stiles – respecterait le souhait de l'autre alpha. C'était très étrange pour lui de faire confiance à quelqu'un, mais Derek était spécial. Il le sentait.

Bien sûr, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'un revirement n'arrive et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau enfermé, cependant jusque là et malgré quelques…incidents, le loup-garou était aux petits soins avec lui comme personne auparavant ne l'avait été. Stiles avait beaucoup apprécié le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans le bain et puis ensuite dans la chambre. Il était heureux que quelqu'un le remarque enfin et lui consacre un peu de temps. Il serait prêt à tout pour avoir encore l'attention de Derek et pouvoir profiter de son affection.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de chaleur dans son ventre que lorsque le loup-garou frottait ses lèvres aux siennes. Stiles avait tout d'abord été déconcerté par cette pratique, car ce n'était pas de cette manière que les loups se montraient leur affection, mais cela avait réveillé une lointaine sensation en lui. Comme si cela lui rappelait quelque chose…Un fourmillement à la lisière de son esprit…Mais le garçon ne s'était pas appesanti dessus et avait simplement profité de l'instant. Il était déterminé à ramasser chacune des miettes d'affection que Derek consentirait à lui lancer, et au diable sa fierté et sa dignité. Il les avait abandonnés depuis longtemps au fond de la cave sombre et froide.

Bien sûr, Stiles ignorait tout de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour l'autre loup. Il se contentait de prendre et de le remercier de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déplu au plus vieux qui avait même répondu positivement. La bête était très déconcertée par rapport à ses émotions et aussi aux réactions de son corps lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de ce mâle alpha. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel émoi et une telle envie de…batifoler lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et cela laissait à chaque fois le garçon tremblant, mais excité.

Cependant, l'air revigorant du dehors lui avait fait tout oublier de ces étranges sensations. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'alpha l'emmène chez un membre de sa meute. Il se souvenait de ce bêta à la peau mate qui avait été présent lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux chez l'étrange chaman. Il se souvenait également que c'était lui qui lui avait apporté une assiette de nourriture. Et puis, il gardait à l'esprit que le loup maintenait une distance respectable entre eux et n'avait pas du tout une attitude hostile – tout comme le bêta blond quelques pas derrière lui.

Ce qui finit de rasséréner Stiles, ce fut de voir comment ces deux bêtas se comportaient avec leur chef de meute. Ils étaient calmes, obéissants et leur attitude était respectueuse, pas rebelle. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'oseraient pas transgresser un ordre de Derek, et donc qu'il était relativement en sécurité tant qu'il se tenait à ses côtés. Quelque part au fond de lui, au fond de son esprit lupin, une voix lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la sécurité d'un autre alpha, que se _cacher_ n'était pas digne. Pour l'instant, il était trop faible, trop fragile pour se défendre et se battre surtout contre plusieurs loups, mais il se jura que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé assez de force pour vivre en autonomie, il partirait et retournerait à la vie sauvage. Il en rêvait.

Complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon, Derek avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour le maintenir contre son torse, ses bras fermement enroulés autour de lui. Ses bêtas les regardèrent sans paraître surpris par cette attitude, ils en étaient même heureux. En ce qui concernait Isaac tout du moins, car Scott gardait encore quelques réserves quant à cette relation. Il trouvait que Derek précipitait trop les choses et qu'il aurait dû attendre que Stiles soit complètement sorti de sa convalescence. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'être pour tout de suite considérant le corps trop maigre du garçon, ses multiples cicatrices qu'il voyait encore sur la peau découverte et, bien sûr, ses yeux rouges qui n'avaient rien d'humain.

- Alors…Il va mieux ? demanda Isaac d'une voix douce pour rompre le silence.

- Oui. Il s'est reposé et ce matin, lorsque j'ai nettoyé ses plaies, elles se sont refermées. Lentement, et en laissant des marques, mais elles ont guéri, répondit Derek avec un sourire tendre que ses bêtas ne lui avaient jamais connu.

- C'est une bonne chose. Mais il y a encore du chemin avant sa guérison. Beaucoup de chemin, objecta Scott.

L'alpha hocha sèchement la tête tout en perdant son sourire. Il était plus que conscient de cela. C'était lui qui avait vu les côtes saillantes de Stiles, qui avait lavé son corps famélique, sans muscle, et ce n'était pas que pour le plaisir qu'il le tenait par la taille. Sans ce soutien, le garçon se serait écroulé au sol depuis bien longtemps. Alors évidemment, la colère, la peur et le sentiment d'oppression lui avaient donné un coup de fouet la vieille, et encore ce matin, ce qui lui avait permis de se défendre, mais ses réserves de sucres et d'adrénaline était désormais épuisées. Et cela se voyait sur le visage fatigué – bien que plus lumineux – du jeune loup-garou. Derek n'était pas dupe, il savait que tout était loin d'aller bien.

- Il me laisse l'approcher, ce qui est déjà énorme, dit Derek. Il se débattait au début, mais il semble avoir accepté mon contact.

L'alpha hésita un instant, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose avec de se raviser. Il n'allait pas leur parler du fait que Stiles semblait avoir pris l'habitude de le remercier à grands coups de langue, ni qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à en perdre la raison quelques minutes plus tôt. Bizarrement, Derek était certain que Scott ne le lui pardonnerait pas et qu'il chercherait à les éloigner, pour le bien de son ami.

- C'est plutôt bon signe, s'il accepte ta présence, déclara Isaac.

Les yeux de ce dernier scintillaient. Grand romantique et adepte des histoires qui se finissent bien, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que son alpha trouve enfin la personne avec qui il serait en complète osmose. Et si cette personne était Stiles, alors soit, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour améliorer les choses.

- Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il comprend ce qu'on dit ?

- Non, Scott, répondit tristement Derek. Et il n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

- Quoi ? Pas un ? Même pas un tout petit ?

- Non. Pas un seul. Il grogne, gémit, gronde, mais il ne parle pas.

- Ça c'est vraiment étrange ! s'exclama le blondinet. Je pensais qu'il te dirait au moins quelque chose…mais si c'était d'aller te faire foutre !

Sa réplique eut au moins le mérite de tirer un sourire à Scott même si elle déplut complètement à Derek. Il sentait que le caractère de son compagnon serait pour le moins fougueux, tempétueux, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer à lui, même s'il serait amené à le faire déjà rien que pour le garder dans son collimateur.

- Je suis en partie venu pour te demander des fringues, grogna Derek pour détourner la conversation qui ne prenait pas un tour en sa faveur. Les miennes sont trop grandes pour Stiles.

- J'avais remarqué ! C'est limite s'il ne se prend pas les pieds dans son pantalon ! ricana Scott en regardant de haut en bas le compagnon de son alpha.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué que ce dernier ne portait que de vieilles fripes et même s'il avait l'air de totalement s'en ficher, il n'en serait pas de même pour le reste des membres de la meute lorsqu'ils le rencontreraient. Stiles avait une apparence humaine, alors même s'il était une bête dans sa tête, il devait être un minimum décent. Et pour cela, Scott devait lui trouver des affaires à sa taille.

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai dans ma chambre. Ma mère a certainement dû garder des fringues trop juste dans des cartons.

Derek le remercia de la tête et son bêta disparut dans l'escalier. En jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui avait donnait l'impression de se noyer dans ses vêtements, il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas du luxe de pouvoir lui en fournir d'autres. Alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux désormais propres et doux de Stiles, un gloussement lui fit relever la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien, fit Isaac en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu n'es pas en train de te moquer, bien sûr ?

- Non, non ! Je me disais juste que…eh bien, vous formez un couple plutôt mignon. Atypique, mais mignon.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'Isaac avait été gentil sur le choix de ses mots. Lui-même ne pouvait se voir en présence de son compagnon, mais il savait qu'il devait être tout à fait guimauve. Il devait arborer une expression d'abruti fini lorsqu'il regardait la bouille adorable de Stiles et qu'il tombait en pamoison à chaque inspiration qui faisait pénétrer son odeur jusque dans son cerveau. Depuis que le garçon était enfin débarrasser de toute sa crasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repaître encore et encore de a beauté. Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi en huit années d'emprisonnement, Stiles restait magnifique. Les petits grains de beauté qui constellaient le cou du garçon le rendaient littéralement fou et il avait envie de suivre chacun d'entre eux, de découvrir si, une fois reliés, ils menaient à un trésor. Un trésor qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chercher puisqu'il se trouvait déjà sous ses yeux. Se donnant une grande claque mentale, Derek arrêta de baver comme une midinette en chaleur et reprit ses esprits.

Stiles, qui arborait un air distrait jusque là et se tenait plutôt tranquillement, commença à gesticuler dans les bras de l'alpha qui le relâcha avec prudence. Lentement, le garçon esquissa un pas en direction d'Isaac qui se tendit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Cependant, son attitude ne reflétait qu'une immense curiosité et lorsque le jeune loup tendit timidement sa main griffue vers le bêta, celui-ci lui retourna un immense sourire. Stiles, maintenant qu'il avait les idées un peu plus claires, sentait qu'il ne risquait rien avec Isaac et voulait savoir si le toucher serait différent de ce qu'il ressentait avec Derek.

Alors que le bêta imitait le geste du garçon et que leurs mains allaient s'effleurer, la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement ce qui les fit sursauter. Aussitôt, Stiles se rabattit vers Derek qui faisait face à la nouvelle venue. Erika. Une grande et magnifique blonde qui avait senti l'odeur de son alpha en passant près de chez les McCall, et qui avait décidé de venir les saluer, intriguée par une odeur inconnue qui traînait dans les parages.

Peut-être était-elle entrée trop brusquement, effrayant Stiles qui s'était senti menacé, ou bien était-ce le sourire trop engageant qu'elle avait adressé à Derek en le voyant, ou encore simplement son odeur, agressive et bouillonnante de phéromones quoi que puissent être les raisons qui poussèrent Stiles à agir comme il le fit, Derek aurait dû être préparé. Oui, il aurait dû être beaucoup plus vigilant, surtout en sachant ce qui s'était passé avec sa cousine un peu plus tôt. Il aurait dû se tenir prêt à intervenir, et jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait dû desserrer son emprise sur Stiles. Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé. Ils avaient petit-déjeuner ensemble, avaient partagé un moment agréable dans la salle de bain, et là, Stiles s'apprêtait à faire un pas de plus et approcher quelque d'autre que lui. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, il en voulut à Erika pour avoir ruiné ce moment.

Évidemment, la pauvre louve n'était en rien responsable. Derek aurait dû réunir la meute pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de Stiles et les mettre au courant de ses…petites particularités. Il aurait dû, mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Et alors que Stiles bondissait vers Erika tout comme il avait bondi sur Malia avant que celle-ci n'entre dans son espace vital, Derek, voyant son compagnon agir une énième fois comme un animal, perdit espoir l'espace d'un instant.

Et puis un hurlement retentit.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini pour ce chapitre ! Alors ? Votre cinquième impression ? <strong>

Je voudrais encore faire un petit _mea culpa_ pour le retard, et aussi pour m'excuser à l'avance si il reste encore des fautes, j'aimerai toutes les éradiquer mais c'est impossible...:(

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A lundi prochain !


End file.
